La trampa
by staraky
Summary: Una detective de narcóticos, Kate Beckett. Alex Vause siendo cabecilla en un cartel de narcotráfico. ¿Cómo será su encuentro? Resumen pésimo, mejor leer. Como siempre digo, se aceptan críticas, sean buenas, malas o regulares.
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva locura, y podríamos decir que esta es la más locura de todas. Espero que esta historia guste a alguien, es un regalo a mi loca favorita Kynu. **

* * *

Su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un nuevo WhatsApp, miró el mensaje mientras terminaba de vestirse: "no sé dónde coño estás, pero la reunión empieza en cinco "lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama, sabiendo que otro día más llegaría tarde. Nunca en su vida había llegado tarde pero desde hacía unas semanas le era imposible levantarse cuando sonaba el despertador.

-Castle, cariño lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo, así que entretente en el jardín – dijo tirando de la puerta al salir.

La moto atravesaba rauda la ciudad, muchas veces se había dicho la necesidad de cambiar de barrio acercándose un poco más a su puesto de trabajo, pero siempre terminaba convenciéndose que con la moto estaba relativamente cerca, salvo cuando se quedaba dormida, entonces no había forma de llegar a tiempo.

Se sacó el casco y entró a la carrera, observó el piso en el que el ascensor se encontraba y decidió que sería más rápido si subía por las escaleras.

Dejó el casco y la mochila sobre la su mesa y se dispuso a entrar en el despacho dónde estaba teniendo lugar la reunión., golpeó y espero a que desde dentro le dieran permiso para entrar.

-Llega tarde – fue lo primero que escucho nada más cruzar la puerta- Cierre y siéntese – ella obedeció.

Se fijó en los rostros de los allí presentes, algo no iba bien, prefirió quedarse en pie apoyándose sobre la pared del fondo del despacho, cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso.

-Ahora que se ha dignado venir – fue fulminada con la mirada por su jefe- continuemos. Durante las últimas semanas la ciudad ha sido invadida por grandes cantidades de droga, por lo que hemos podido descubrir un nuevo cartel se ha instalado en nuestra ciudad – comenzaba a pasar imágenes en la pantalla- En estas semanas de vigilancia, hemos logrado alguna imagen de varios de los camellos, pero ni una sola imagen de los cabecillas. Lo que sí hemos podido descubrir gracias a la colaboración de la policía de la ciudad de procedencia del cartel es que están muy organizados. El entramado de empresas que han creado ha logrado hacer imposible su destrucción.

-Señor – intervenía uno de los presentes en la reunión- Por lo que se dice en el expediente que nos ha pasado, la mejor manera de acabar con ellos sería lograr desbaratar su red de blanqueo.

-Así es detective Ryan. Debemos lograr pruebas incriminatorias contra los cabecillas y el resto de miembros de la rama económica. Según lo descubierto por nuestros compañeros en la ciudad de origen del cartel, esa rama de la organización tiene por cabecilla a una mujer – Ante la vista de todos aparecía la imagen de una mujer alta, morena, ojos verdes, cuerpo escultural, labios carnosos.

Nada más aparecer aquella imagen en pantalla comenzaron a escucharse cuchicheos en el interior de aquel despacho.

-Oh vamos – soltó ella con un bufido- Es una delincuente, por favor.

-Sean profesionales – dijo el jefe- La decisión tomada por el jefe de policía es la puesta en marcha de un dispositivo de acoso y derribo de este cartel incluyendo la operación la infiltración de varios agentes. Detectives Ryan, Esposito y Beckett, se ha decidido que sean ustedes tres los que se infiltren.

Los tres al escuchar sus nombres se miraron, hacía mucho tiempo que ellos tres habían dejado de trabajar juntos, de hecho el detective Javier Esposito había pasado a formar parte del departamento de homicidios.

-Señor – la voz de Beckett hizo que el resto se girara para verla- No entiendo porque un policía de homicidios debe formar parte de nuestro operativo.

-No hace falta que lo entienda Beckett, es una orden y no hay nada más que decir – la cortó el capitán.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Kate – Dijo el detective Ryan.

-A mi tampoco es algo que me apasione regresar a este departamento, pero mi capitán Victoria Gates me lo ha ordenado, y yo al contario que vosotros no voy contra las ordenes que recibo.

-Detectives, se terminó el asunto – El capitán miró con nostalgia a aquellos tres detectives que hasta hace casi dos años eran sus tres mejores hombres, pero que después del último caso que resolvieron nada volvió a ser entre ellos de la misma forma, hasta lograr que el detective Esposito solicitara su traslado- Espero que dejen el pasado allí y sean capaces de trabajar juntos para lograr un buen fin.

-Si señor – contestaron a un tiempo los tres aludidos.

-Aquí les entrego sus órdenes y sus misiones – entregando a cada detective su carpeta- Estudien la documentación que les he entregado y les quiero mañana a primera hora aquí – Esto último lo dijo mirando a la detective Beckett- y ahora salgan de aquí.

Tras recoger su casco y meter en su mochila las carpetas dadas por su capitán se encaminó al ascensor.

-Kate – la paró Ryan- ¿un café?

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó sabiendo de ante mano cual sería la respuesta de su amigo.

-Los tres – contestó señalando a Esposito.

-Lo siento, pero en ese caso no puedo aceptar – contestó alejándose de su compañero.

-Kate – se paró y se giró – también a mi me dolió su perdida, pero ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos, olvidemos el pasado.

-Kevin – dijo acercándose- Que tenga que trabajar con Esposito no significa que tenga que volver a ser su amiga. Si quieres que nos tomemos ese café nosotros solos, perfecto, si quieres que él también esté entonces la respuesta es no.

-Lo siento Kate, siendo así tomaré café con él – Kate le miró sorprendida- Él no ha intentado hacerme elegir entre vosotros dos.

La detective Beckett salió de aquella comisaria, intentando luchar contra sus sentimientos, aquellos que estaban logrando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al recordar al cuarto integrante de aquel equipo que ya nunca regresaría.

Esposito sólo tenía que haberla mantenido segura, sólo eso, debía haberse quedado en aquel edificio con Lanie, pero no lo hizo. La dejó sola, y Lanie fue asesinada. Ella era la testigo principal en un juicio, por eso la protección. Pero Esposito, prefirió salir a intentar dar caza a un traficante de tres al cuarto, y dejó en su casa a Lanie, sin esperar a que sus amigos llegasen para quedarse con ella.

Nunca le perdonaría, no podía, Lanie era para ella como su propia hermana, por eso para ella las cosas con Esposito jamás volverían a ser lo que fueron.

No fue a su casa, detuvo la moto frente al cementerio, sus pasos la llevaron frente a una tumba.

-Hola, no te lo vas a creer, hoy he visto a Espo, tenemos que trabajar juntos. Ryan dice que debo dejar el pasado a un lado y centrarme en este nuevo caso – callaba como si esperase la respuesta- Ya, tú estarías de acuerdo con él, me dirías que me centrase en el presente que el pasado lo único que hace es hacernos daño si le dejamos alcanzarnos. Pero Lanie, ¿cómo le puedo perdonar?

Tras varios minutos regresó a su moto y con ella puso rumbo a su casa.

Sonrió al bajarse de su adorada Harley-Davidson FXDB DYNA Street Bob, tenía un solo vicio, al menos sólo uno que pudiera ser reconocido, y eran las Harleys, desde que su abuelo le montó en una con tan solo cinco años, supo que algún día tendría una en su poder.

Entró en casa, dejando el casco sobre el mueble de la entrada, escuchó cómo las escaleras desde el piso superior eran bajadas a la carrera, sonrió al ver como se lanzaba a ella.

-Hola chico, ¿me has echado de menos? – preguntaba al tiempo que su cara era lamida sin compasión- Ya, castle, ya – decía ella sujetando la cabeza de castle- Ahora saldremos a dar el paseo que antes no pude – Comenzó a reír al ver como castle se marchaba raudo hacia la puerta de entrada- Chico creo que se te olvida algo – dijo enseñándole la correa y haciendo que castle se pusiera a su lado para ser atado- Buen chico – dijo acariciando el lomo de su pastor alemán- Ahora sí, nos vamos de paseo castle – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Comenzaron a llegarle mensajes nada más encendió su móvil cuando su avión tomó tierra, la mayoría eran de su jefe, en casi todos ellos le decía que quería verla tan pronto llegase a la ciudad, tras escuchar todos y cada uno de ellos supo que no tenía forma de negarse, el tono de voz empleado fue creciendo en intensidad según las horas en que fueron dejados.

Recogió su maleta y salió en dirección a la zona de taxis del aeropuerto, nada más cruzar las puertas le vio.

-El feje la espera señora – el dueño de esa voz le quitó la maleta de la mano introduciéndola en el maletero para después abrir la puerta trasera dándola paso- Está enfadado – dijo al tiempo que arrancaba y ponía rumbo a la ciudad.

-¿Mucho? – preguntó mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

-Demasiado – fue lo único que contestó.

Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana de su derecha, aun no se había acostumbrado a NY, ni siquiera había podido decorar su casa, se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo subida en un avión, recorriendo Europa, por negocios.

Sintió como el coche se detenía, y como era costumbre esperó a que el chofer le abriese la puerta – Dejaré su maleta en su casa- Ella asintió, y tras colocarse la chaqueta del traje comenzó a caminar hacia el hall de entrada del edificio.

Tras pasar los controles de seguridad de la entrada, se dirigió a la zona de ascensores e introduciendo su llave personal tomó el único que llegaba hasta el último piso. Una vez ahí, recibió los saludos de las secretarias al que ella contestó con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Está reunido? – preguntó colocándose frente a la secretaria del jefe.

-Buenos días – se puso en pie- La está esperando – se acercó hasta la puerta y tras golpear con los nudillos abrió- La señora Vause ha llegado.

-¡Que entre! – gritaron desde el interior.

-Está calentito el ambiente por lo que escucho – dijo mirando a la secretaria, la cual tan solo agachó la cabeza.

Una vez dentro y tras cerrar la puerta se acercó hasta la gran mesa tras la cual estaba sentado su jefe.

-Ya era hora, llevo horas esperándote – bufó.

-Ya, te recuerdo que vengo de Berlin – contestó sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

-¿Por qué narices has ido tú en lugar de mandar a alguien?

-Porque Hainz exigió hablar directamente conmigo o contigo y decidiste que fuese yo – contestaba con total calma- Me parece a mí, o estás hoy un poco toca pelotas Will – no fue pregunta lo afirmó.

-Déjate de coñas, Piper ha perdido una maleta con 5.000.000 dólares en su interior – saber aquello hizo que ella se tensase.

-¿Es broma? – Viendo la cara de él supo la respuesta- Joder, será gilipollas, ¿sucio? – fue lo que preguntó.

-Era un pago, eso ya está resuelto, pero me ha costado el doble. Piper ha pago el precio de su error – sabía lo que aquello significaba- No quiero que vuelva a repetirse, escoge mejor a tus mujeres o la próxima vez la que pagarás serás tú – Aquello se lo dijo poniéndole una pequeña daga en su largo cuello.

-No se repetirá Will, tranquilo – se mostró tranquila sin dar mayor importancia a la amenaza que su jefe le terminaba de hacer.

- Eso espero Alex, no me gustaría perder a mi mejor empleada – volvió a su sillón- Vete a casa, descansa, te quiero en tu puesto de trabajo mañana a primera hora.

Alex se puso en pie y salió de aquel despacho – Efectivamente está enfadado- le dijo a la secretaria al pasar por su lado.

Caminó de regreso al ascensor y bajó hasta el sótano, recogiendo allí su coche.

De camino a su casa recordó el momento exacto en el que Will apareció en su vida, ella no era nadie, era una adolescente de la calle, abandonada por sus padres, sin un futuro. Will la acogió dándole un trabajo, cierto que el mismo no era muy legal, pero eso poco importaba, lo único importante era que tenía dinero en el bolsillo y pudo tener una casa, pudo estudiar.

Sonrió con nostalgia, en aquellos lejanos tiempos, ella tan solo era una mensajera, no tenía que preocuparse por nadie que no fuera ella misma, su trabajo sólo dependía de ella. Ahora en cambio, su trabajo dependía de que sus subordinadas no cometiesen errores.

Piper había fallado, su cuerpo estaría tirado en algún descampado, tendría que encontrar a su sustituta rápido, porque no le gustaba sobrecargar de trabajo a sus chicas. En otro tiempo, el final de Piper le habría supuesto un duro golpe, pero hacía mucho que había entendido que en su profesión era su vida o la de otro y siendo realista todo el mundo prefiere seguir viviendo que pagar por los errores de otro.

Nada más llegar a casa, comprobó que su maleta estaba en su dormitorio, se quitó la chaqueta tirándola sobre la cama, se bajó la cremallera de la falda dejando que la prenda cayese por sus piernas, tras aquello se soltó el ligero, y se fue quitando despacio las medias, se desabrochó el sujetador de encaje negro que se había puesto aquella mañana en Berlín, y finalmente se quito el tanga, quedándose completamente desnuda.

Metió sus manos entre su larga melena, sacudiéndolo un poco y lentamente se dirigió hacia el baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y mientras se llenaba de agua fue añadiendo sales para finalmente y tras comprobar con su pie le temperatura entrar en aquella bañera y sumergirse despacio. Suspiró al sentir como sus músculos se iban relajando al contacto con el agua.


	2. Chapter 2

** Buenas noches, espero que os guste aunque sólo sea un poco este nuevo capítulo. Kynu, no tengo nada mejor que ofrecerte. Venga loca, besos**

* * *

Alex sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, negó con la cabeza, el agua había perdido su calor, se fue incorporando lentamente hasta ponerse en pie y salió de la bañera, se agachó un poco para quitar el tapón y el agua comenzó a perderse por el desagüe.

Cogió una toalla, y se la enrollo sobre su cuerpo, con ella puesta comenzó a secar su larga cabellera con otra toalla más pequeña, nunca le gustó usar secador, le gustaba mucho más cómo le quedaba el pelo cuando se secaba despacio.

Abrió el armario del baño y tomó el tarro de crema hidratante, para Alex era todo un ritual el momento de aplicarse las cremas de cuerpo.

Dejó caer la toalla, quedando nuevamente desnuda, elevó la pierna hasta colocarla en el bordillo de la bañera, tomó un poco de crema con su mano y comenzó a extenderla por la pierna. Lento, haciendo pequeños círculos fue poniéndose la crema en la pierna, sus dedos recorrían el pie, subiendo despacio por la pierna, llegando hasta el muslo, extendía por la parte interna, despacio, acariciando cada milímetro de su pie. Después de darse un suave masaje cambió la pierna, comenzando el mismo ritual, crema entre los dedos del pie para ir ascendiendo despacio por toda su larga pierna hasta perderse nuevamente en la parte interna de aquel muslo.

Tras las piernas, llegó el momento del estómago, ambas manos recorrían aquella parte de su anatomía, no dejando parte de ella sin hidratar, sus manos fueron ascendiendo llegando hasta sus pechos, dejando la crema en pequeños círculos, sus manos recorrían con suavidad los pechos.

Siempre finalizaba extendiendo crema por sus brazos, tras lo cual sus manos volvían a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel asegurándose que la crema estaba totalmente extendida, se miró en el espejo, y tras dejar la crema de cuerpo tomó la de la cara, comenzando a extenderla por el cuello, dándose un pequeño masaje, luego pómulos y frente.

Tras aquello salió del servicio dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto, abrió el cajón de la ropa interior, y tomó un pequeño tanga negro, se colocó, y tomó un sujetador a juego, negro con encaje. Justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, se dirigió a la puerta con el sujetador aun en la mano.

-Alex, ábreme – escuchó al otro lado. Renació la voz enseguida y abrió dejando antes la prenda intima sobre la silla de la entrada- ¡Serás cabrona! – fue lo que dijo la persona al ver ante ella a Alex tan solo llevando un pequeño tanga. Haciendo que ésta rompiese a reír.

-Anda pasa – se hizo a un lado para que entrase, mientras ella se ponía el sujetador. Sintió sobre sus nalgas un azote- ¡Nicky! – dijo dando un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-Te lo has ganado, por provocarme – Nicky entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¿Te apetece que te de un masaje? – preguntó juguetona acercando su cuerpo al de Alex.

-Querida, ya conozco yo tus masajes, esta noche no, pero mañana tal vez – contestó dándole un muerdo.

-Me pones cachonda en un segundo – Alex se perdió dentro de su dormitorio entre carcajadas.

Nicky fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió una cerveza - ¿Vino? – preguntó.

-Blanco – contestó Alex casi a su lado.

-Vaya, me gustaba más lo que llevabas puesto antes – La mira sin pudor, desnudándola.

Ales se había puesto unas mayas negras, y una camiseta ajustada de tirantes también negra.

-Anda vamos al salón – tomaba la copa que Nicky le había servido.

Ambas se sentaron, Alex subió las piernas sobre el asiento, mientras Nicky apoyaba las suyas sobre la mesa auxiliar.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó posando una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Alex.

-Bien.

-¿Seguro? –Nicky era de las pocas que conocía la relación que habían tenido Piper y Alex hace un tiempo.

-Sí, tranquila, aquello terminó hace mucho, ahora casi éramos unas desconocidas – tras aquello dio un largo trago de vino- ¿Sabes qué sucedió?

-No, Red me dijo que Piper la cagó, pero poco más. No sé cómo puedo perder la maleta, nunca había cometido un error tan gordo – Alex la miró elevando las cejas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja- ¿Le pasó antes?

-Sí, pero lo pude arreglar. Quizá debí haber dado cuenta a Will y tal vez ahora ella aun estaría viva.

-O tal vez habría muerto entonces – decía ella acariciando la pierna de Alex.

Ambas se miraron, entre ellas todo era fácil, Alex apuró su copa, deshizo la postura india en la que estaba sentada y se levantó del sofá caminado hacia su dormitorio.

Nicky dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa y fue tras los pasos de su amiga.

Tras un largo paseo la detective Beckett regresaba a casa junto a Castle, el perro nada más entrar fue corriendo hacia su bebedero, mientras Kate dejaba la correa junto a la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina, tomando una botella de zumo de frutas y yendo con ella hasta el salón sentándose en el sofá.

-Ahora no castle, ahora debo trabajar – dijo cuando el perro se sentó a su lado- Ve a jugar a la terraza – el perro como si la entendiese se marchó moviendo el rabo en dirección a su lugar de juegos.

Kate abrió al expediente que su capitán le había facilitado, primero comenzó leyendo la información que tenían a cerca de la cabecilla de la rama de blanqueo, realmente había poca información. Lo más chocante es que sólo trabajaba con mujeres, casi todas eran de clase media-alta, pero las más cercanas a ella eran de clase baja.

Alex Vause, había crecido en hogares de acogida hasta que con sólo 16 años logró la emancipación, en el expediente no ponía nada a cerca de su pasado.

Desde que logró la emancipación estaba limpia, ni siquiera una multa de tráfico emborronaba su expediente, colaboraba con varias asociaciones benéficas, sobre todo con aquellas que trabajaban con niños de la calle.

Tenía varias empresas, una galería de arte en Chicago, un restaurante en Los Angeles, una tienda de moda en Los Angeles, otro restaurante en Londres, y varias tiendas de comics diseminadas por países europeos, y hacia poco más de dos meses había abierto un bar de copas en NY.

Se suponía que todos aquellos negocios eran usados para el blanqueo del dinero obtenido con la venta de drogas, pero hasta la fecha nadie había podido demostrarlo.

Alex, tan solo tenía que rendir cuentas a su jefe, el capo del cartel, del cual no se tenían ni fotos, ni nombre. Era un misterio.

Kate debía lograr entrar en la organización acercándose a Vause y una vez estuviese trabajando junto a ella intentar dar con el cabecilla.

Vause era soltera según el informe y no se le conocía ninguna relación sentimental.

-Raro, con lo guapa que eres, debes tener a alguien escondido – dijo Kate para ella.

Descubrir quién era su pareja, facilitaría las cosas, porque por regla general las parejas eran puntos débiles.

Tras repasar cada detalle, dejó ese informe y tomó el sobre cerrado con sus órdenes.

Su nombre mientras estuviera de misión sería Nikki Heat – Joder, es nombre de stripper- continuó leyendo.

Nikki había crecido sin la figura paterna, su padrastro había abusado de ella, haciendo que escapase de su casa con 15 años, viviendo desde entonces en la calle. Había trapicheado con drogas para poder sobrevivir, hasta que con 18 años, comenzó a trabajar en un bar de alterne.

-Stripper lo que yo decía – comentaba mientras bebía de la botella.

En menos de dos años, se convirtió en la gerente del lugar, a los 25 años, se retiró del trabajo al casarse. Hace poco más de cinco meses su esposo había fallecido en un tiroteo con la policía al tratar de escapar de un atraco.

Estaba sin blanca y necesitaba trabajar, el lugar adecuado el bar de Vause.

-Bueno, Kate o mejor dicho Nikki, mañana te toca ir a buscar trabajo – dio el último trago y se marchó a su habitación a comprobar que ropa podría ponerse.


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaba enfundada en sus vaqueros pitillo negros, su top de tirantes negros se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, por encima de él llevaba su vieja cazadora de cuero, tapando sus ojos sus gafas preferidas de sol, y su melena suelta, taconazos fue lo que se puso ese día, unas botas por encima de la rodilla con tacón de 12 centímetros.

Al abrir la puerta todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar se giraron y la miraron de arriba abajo, haciendo que ella dibujase una sonrisa bastante pícara en su rostro, comprobando que había logrado el efecto que buscaba al vestirse de aquella forma.

Se acercó hasta la barra, y sólo cuando el camarero se acercó hasta ella se quitó las gafas de sol sujetándolas en su pelo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿el encargado? – preguntó al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera de su cazadora haciendo que los ojos del hombre siguieran el recorrido de aquella, ella se mordió el labio - ¿El encargado?- repitió.

- Sí, claro un momento – dijo el hombre cuando logró hablar.

Le vio salir de detrás de la barra y perderse por un pasillo, ella mientras se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se giró para fijarse en la gente que se encontraba allí dentro, varias parejas, algunos hombres con el portátil encendido, algunos grupos de amigos y amigas.

El camarero regresó al poco tiempo siendo acompañado por un hombre algo mayor que él, señaló hacia ella y se perdió nuevamente por el pasillo.

-Buenas tardes, soy Peter Wilson, el encargado, ¿usted es? – dijo tan pronto llegó hasta la altura de la mujer.

-Nikki, Nikki Heat – contestó ella tendiendo su mano- Encantada de conocerlo señor Wilson – dijo cuando él tomó la mano entre la suya, a modo de saludo- Estoy buscando trabajo y me preguntaba si necesitarían alguna camarera – dijo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, haciendo que el hombre se perdiera en ella.

-¿Tiene experiencia? – Ella asintió- ¿Ha traído su cv? – Kate abrió su mochila y sacó el mismo de ella entregándoselo al hombre- Bien, ¿por qué quiere trabajar con nosotros, señorita Heat? – preguntó al tiempo que comenzaba a leer el cv.

-Me han dicho que éste es uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad, y supuse que siendo así necesitarían gente.

-Ya, tenemos una plantilla muy amplia de empleados, la verdad es que en estos momentos la tenemos completa – Kate dejó de sonreír- Pero si en algún momento tenemos una vacante le avisaré. Lo siento, de verdad. Y ahora si me disculpa tengo una reunión y debo marcharme. Ha sido un placer – dijo tendiéndole la mano, siendo ésta tomada por Kate.

El camarero regresó justo en ese instante – Charly, lleva el cv de la señorita a mi despacho, y sírvela lo que quiera tomar, invita la casa – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Kate no quiso tomar nada y salió del local de bastante mal humor, aquello no había salido como ella esperaba.

-Charly, dame los papeles de la chica que termina de salir.

-Claro señorita Vause – le tendió los papeles y ella regresó a su mesa.

Desde que Kate había entrado en el local ella no le había quitado la vista de encima, le pareció tremendamente sexi, pensó en que la chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y un culo que debería ser pecado.

-Alex, ni lo pienses.

-Vamos, sólo quiero echar un vistazo a su currículum – contestó poniéndose las gafas y comenzando a leer.

-Nos conocemos lo suficiente, no es en su currículum en lo que estás interesada y recuerda como terminó todo la última vez – Alex la miró quitándose las gafas.

-Red no eres mi madre.

-No, sólo soy la que recoge tus trozos cuando ellas te hacen daño – contestó poniéndose en pie para marcharse, sintiendo como Alex la detenía.

-En serio, sólo quiero ver si es apta para trabajar en este local – se colocó nuevamente las gafas y continuó la lectura. Red se marchó negando con la cabeza.

Kate se montó en su Harley y se alejó de aquel lugar, callejeó por aquella ciudad hasta llegar al cementerio, paró la moto y se bajó de ella, dejando el casco sobre el asiento, caminaba por aquellos adoquines pensando en que en unos días debería estar trabajado en aquel lugar.

Se paró en seco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

-No esperaba verte aquí.

-No sé porque, vengo muy a menudo. Aunque te cueste creerlo para mí también es muy dura su ausencia.

-Ya, será mejor que me vaya, ya regresaré en otro momento – se giró para marcharse pero sintió la mano de él sobre su hombro.

-Kate, intentemos llevarnos bien, no te pido que volvamos a ser amigos, pero al menos no nos tratemos como desconocidos, y no intentemos hacernos daño con las palabras – Kate se mantenía de espaldas a él, no quería volverse- Kate, hagámoslo por ella – entonces sí se giró y lanzó su puño contra el rostro de él, logrando que se tambalease.

-Acepto lo que tratarnos con respeto – dijo alejándose de allí.

Esposito no podía enfadarse con ella, sabía perfectamente que Lanie no habría muerto si él no hubiese querido ser el héroe del caso, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Aquel día no sólo perdió a la mujer a la que quería, sino que también perdió a su mejor amiga aquella que para él era casi una hermana.

-La cagué – dijo mirando la lápida de la forense- Nunca recuperaré a mi amiga, de la misma forma que nunca volverás a mí. Lo siento, si pudiera regresar al pasado no te dejaría sola, lo siento tanto Lanie.

Alex entró en el despacho del gerente encontrándoselo hablado por teléfono, pero él en cuanto la vio cortó la llamada.

-Hola Alex.

-Peter – dijo sirviéndose una copa y sentándose en el sofá – quiero que llames a la señorita Heat y la contrates – dio un sorbo a la copa de burbon.

-Pero Alex, tenemos toda la plantilla de camareros llena – objetó él.

-Eso no me importa, la quiero trabajando aquí, y quiero que sea lo antes posible – contestó ella cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa baja que se encontraba justo delante del sofá.

-No la veo necesaria – continuó oponiéndose él.

-No es una sugerencia, es una orden – Alex se puso en pie y tras beber de un trago el contenido de la copa se acercó hasta la mesa del hombre apoyando las manos sobre ella- Te recuerdo que la jefa aquí soy yo, si no te gustan mis decisiones tiene fácil solución, te despido y listo.

-No hace falta, no te preocupes, mañana mismo la llamaré y la citaré para que empiece el jueves – sabía que negarse a los deseos de Alex, por más tiempo, supondría perder el trabajo.

-Perfecto, nos vemos el jueves – dijo caminando hacia la salida.

No podía negar que quería volver a ver a aquella mujer, abandonó definitivamente el local tras despedirse del camarero, caminó hasta llegar a su coche, un Aston Martin, y tras ponerlo en marcha se perdió por las calles de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó a su casa Alex, se puso en contacto con un viejo amigo, quería toda la información posible sobre Nikki Heat, su conocido le dijo que se pondría de inmediato a ello y que en cuanto tuviera lo que buscaba se lo haría llegar.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

El jueves llegó y con él el día en el que Kate comenzaba a trabajar en aquel local, nada más llegar el gerente la hizo acompañarle hasta su despacho para que firmase el contrato laboral.

-Bienvenida Al Pecado, Nikki- le dijo su jefe tras firmar el contrato- Nada de llegar tarde, nada de novios viniendo al local, nada de ligar con clientes, nada de beber mientras trabajas, ¿te queda claro?

-Clarísimo, ¿puedo empezar ya mi jornada?

-No – Kate le miró sorprendida- Debes cambiarte de ropa, debes trabajar en top les – Kate le miró entrecerrando los ojos- Es broma, así estás bien, antes de empezar debes conocer a tus compañeros

Kate salió del despacho siguiendo al hombre, se dirigieron hacia la mesa del fondo del local en la cual se encontraban sentados y charlando los camareros del Pecado.

-Chicos, os presento a Nikki, es la nueva camarera- todos levantaron la mirada para fijarse en ella.

-Bienvenida Al Pecado – dijo el camarero al que ella ya conocía.

-Gracias, ¿Charly? – dijo ella tratando de recordar el nombre del joven, viendo como él asentía.

-Yo soy Helen – dijo una rubia de pelo rizado – Y ellas son Martha, Salen, Karen y Atrix – las cuatro saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza – Hoy falta Gloria, está enferma.

-Encantada – ninguna de ellas era la mujer que buscaba.

-Nikki, acompáñame y te explico un poco dónde está cada cosa – Dijo Charly.

En la mesa del fondo Alex no perdía detalle de la nueva, dibujando una sonrisa al fijarse en el culo de Kate cuando esta se giró para acompañar a Charly.

-¿Cuánto creéis que tardará Alex en meterla en su cama? – preguntó Martha con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

-Una semana – contestó Helen.

-Tres días- dijo Salen.

-Un mes – afirmó Atrix- ¿Y tú qué dices Karen?

-Confío en la nueva y Alex no lo logrará – todas al escuchar aquello comenzaron a reír- Algún día tiene que aparecer la mujer que se le resista, ¿no? – contestó ella alzando los hombros.

Por fin después de una larga primera semana de trabajo en el pecado Kate tenía un día libre, en esa semana había ido entablando amistad con el resto de las chicas, pero de su objetivo no tenía señales y eso comenzaba a exasperarla.

Aquella mañana, como en ella era habitual, se levantó pronto y tras dar un largo paseo por Central Park con Castle, decidió regresar a casa y tras darse una ducha salir de compras, hacía unos días que había visto unas botas que llevaban su nombre pero no había te tenido tiempo para ir a buscarlas.

En un primer momento pensó ir con la moto, pero realmente aquel día le apetecía caminar, perderse por las calles de NY, adoraba esa ciudad, sus calles, sus ruidos, sus olores, la rapidez que transmitía.

-Perdón, no la había visto – dijo al chocarse contra alguien al doblar una esquina.

-No pasa nada, tranquila, yo también iba despistada – contestó la persona al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger sus paquetes del suelo.

-Deja que te ayude- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo – Creo que este era el último – le decía entregándole una pequeña caja.

-Gracias, soy Alex.

-Era lo mínimo, soy Nikki – contestó sonriendo.

-Te conozco – Kate la miró alzando una ceja- Eres la nueva camarera del pecado.

-Sí, cierto – no podía creer que el destino terminaba de poner frente a ella a la mujer que buscaba.

-¿Te apetece un café? – Alex la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Gracias, pero no quedo con clientes. Repito que siento el golpe – dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera Nikki – posó su mano en el brazo de Kate- Si el problema es que no quedas con clientes, entonces no hay problema – Kate la miró como si no entendiera- No soy una cliente, soy la dueña del local.

-Vaya, entonces el problema es mayor. No salgo con mis jefes – Alex la miró sorprendida- Lo siento, pero no me gusta mezclar las cosas. Y ahora si no te importa tengo un poco de prisa – se colocó las gafas de sol y retomó su caminar- Esperaba no haberse pasado.

Tras dar unos cuantos pasos se giró y comprobó como Alex continuaba en el mismo sitio observando cómo Kate se perdía entre la gente.

Red abría la puerta de su casa encontrándose al otro lado a Alex.

-Vaya, ¿habíamos quedado?

-No, pero pasé por delante de tu puerta y decidí parar para saludarte – Alex entró y soltó sus paquetes sobre el sofá dejándose ella caer sobre el mismo- Estoy agotada.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? – Alex la miró sonriendo- Vodka para las dos – se perdió dentro de la cocina regresando con dos vasos y una botella de ese liquido- Y la verdadera razón de que estés aquí ¿es?

-No te puedo engañar, ¿no?- Red sirvió las copas y miró a su amiga negando- Está bien, hoy me he encontrado con la nueva camarera.

-No Alex, ya te dije que no lo hagas.

-De verdad, fue casualidad – Red la miró alzando las cejas – Te lo prometo, fue una casualidad tal vez el universo quiere decirme algo.

-Alex – la regañó.

-El caso es que al invité a tomar algo y me rechazó – se bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

-Vaya, me parece que esa chica me va a caer bien – dijo Red muerta de la risa.

Kate llegó a la cafetería en la que había quedado con su padre, le vio sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, leyendo un informe.

-Se suponía que era tu día libre – dijo llegando hasta su altura y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sólo hacía tiempo mientras llegabas – le contestaba sonriendo – Estás muy guapa Katie.

-Ya, haciendo tiempo, hemos un adicto al trabajo.

-Mira quién habla. ¿Pedimos algo de comer? – la mostraba la carta.

-Perfecto, yo quiero una hamburguesa y una cerveza.

-Yo lo mismo, pero agua el lugar de cerveza – le dijeron a la camarera cuando llegó a tomar nota- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Bueno, empezando el operativo, veremos cuando termina.

-Ya, eso supone que hoy es el último día que nos veremos, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento papá, pero sí. Hasta que no termine la operación lo mejor es mantenernos alejados – vio como en el rostro aparecía la sombra del miedo y la tristeza- Tendré cuidado – dijo apoyando sus manos sobre las de su padre.

Las horas con su padre siempre se le pasaban volando, desde que su madre había muerto la relación entre ellos dos se había estrechado. Ella nunca se había recuperado de la muerte de su madre, sabía que nunca lo haría esta que los culpables de su muerte estuvieran entre rejas. Por eso ella era policía, la muerte de su madre estuvo relacionado con un caso de drogas, de ahí que ella entrase en narcóticos, departamento que no pensaba abandonar hasta que lograse hacer justicia a su madre.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directamente al cuarto de invitados, allí en una caja guardada en lo alto del armario estaba toda la información que había sobre el asesinato de su madre. Habían pasado siete años, y la información era casi la misma que al principio. Una compra de drogas que salió mal, un tiroteo y en medio su madre que regresaba a casa tras tomar declaración a un cliente.

Castle llegó hasta ella con una pelota en su boca, la dejó caer justo a los pies de su dueña y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, esperando que ella se la lanzase.

Kate le miró y sonrió, a ella nunca le habían gustado los perros, siempre le habían dado miedo, a su padre tampoco le gustaban, por eso pese a que su madre los adoraba nunca logró convencerles para que tuvieran uno.

Cuando su madre murió, una de las primeras cosas que Kate hizo fue comprar a Castle, aquello hacía que su madre estuviera algo más cerca de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Alex terminaba de aterrizar en Paris, Will le había comunicado esa misma mañana que ella era quien tenía que viajar, el cliente sólo quería hablar con ella.

Salió del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, cómo siempre un vehículo la esperaba en la puerta, a veces desearía coger un taxi, un bus incluso el metro, pero eso trabajando con Will nunca llegaría a suceder.

-Señorita Vause, bienvenida a París – fue el saludo que recibió al tiempo que abrían la puerta trasera del coche para que ella entrase.

Esa fue toda la conversación que mantuvo con su chofer, su destino cómo siempre era la place Vendome, lujo en estado puro, se repetía que esta vez no entraría en ninguna de las joyerías de la plaza, sólo caminaría perdiéndose por las calles de París.

El vehículo se detuvo apareciendo inmediatamente el portero para ayudar con el equipaje.

-La estábamos esperando mademoiselle Vause – el portero dejó el equipaje en la recepción llamando a uno de los botones.

El registro fue rápido, no podía ser de otra forma siendo la habitación que Will tenía reservada siempre en París, Alex tan solo subió a la misma a darse una rápida ducha, cambiarse de ropa y salir a disfrutar de aquella ciudad que la había enamorado tantos años atrás.

Miró su reloj antes de salir de la habitación, eran las 12 de la mañana, la ducha parecía haberla despejado algo. Negaba con la cabeza, tomó el vuelo el martes a las 20:55 y llegó a Paris el miércoles a las 10:30, era incapaz de dormir en los aviones, así que llevaba más de 24 horas despierta, tenía que logar no dormir hasta la noche o no se recuperaría en el resto de días. Claro que siempre era peor a la vuelta, ya que retrocedía en el tiempo, como ella decía era un viaje al pasado.

Se pudo las gafas de sol en cuanto su pie pisó la acera de la plaza, no tuvo dudas, decidió caminar en dirección a la plaza de la opera, para ellos giró a la izquierda tomando la Rue de la Paix, que la llevaba directamente hasta la Opera.

Mientras caminaba, su estómago le recordó que llevaba varias horas sin alimento, entró en una panadería y pidió un Èclair relleno de vainilla y un café para llevar, no quería perder tiempo en su paseo, el día siguiente estaría repleto de reuniones.

Continuó su paseo, cruzando la Rue Daunou, siempre por la Rue de la Paix hasta finalmente desembocar en la plaza de la Opera, una vez en ella se acercó hasta el imponente edificio de la Opera y se sentó en la escalinata lateral de entrada. Colocó sus gafas en su pelo y simplemente se dedicó a observar el ir y venir de la gente parisina.

-Perdón, ¿habla mi idioma? – Alex levantó la vista encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos azules y una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas y poniéndose en pie.

-Gracias a dios, no hablo nada de francés y parece que soy experta en encontrarme con gente que no habla inglés. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la Rue du Mont Thabor?

-Está cerca, la verdad que yo voy en esa dirección, si quieres vamos juntas, yo voy camino de la Madeleine, por cierto soy Alex.

-Ups, qué cabeza la mía, perdona, soy Rachel – ambas mujeres se dieron la mano- Perfecto, en mi guía decía que la Madeleine es uno de los lugares de París que hay que visitar.

Caminaron por el bulevar de la Madelaine hasta llegar a la iglesia del mismo nombre. Alex fue explicándole a Rachel todo lo que sabía a cerca de esa iglesia.

-Parece un templo romano – decía Rachel mientras sacaba fotos.

-Sí esa era la idea, ya te he dicho que es de estilo neoclásico, querían ser lo más parecido a la época clásica – repetía sonriendo, mientras se mordía el labio mirando el cuerpo de la joven.

-Siempre he sido una negada para el arte – decía Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

-No pasa nada, a mi no me importa ir explicándotelo – le decía mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda de la joven- No sé tú pero yo me muero de hambre, ¿te apetece comer?

-Pero yo invito, que ya bastante estás haciendo con acompañarme. ¿Conoces algún sitio que esté bien y que no sea muy caro?

-Conozco el lugar perfecto – Alex la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, Rachel sonrió y se dejó llevar.

Comieron en la terraza de un pequeño bristol justo en el cruce de la Rue Saint Honorè con Rue Royale. La conversación fue desviándose de París hacia temas más personales.

-¿Has venido sola?

-Mi novio me dejó hace dos semanas, necesitaba salir de mi pueblo o me volvería loca, así que me armé de valor y me vine a París. A la ciudad del amor sin un amor – las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Lo siento – intentaba consolarla posando sus manos sobre las de ella- Debía ser un idiota, para dejar escapar a una chica tan guapa, simpática y dulce como tú – comprobaba como Rachel se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza.

-Gracias – contestó algo tímida.

-¿Quieres café? – justo en ese momento el móvil de Alex comenzó a sonar- Perdona Rachel pero tengo que contestar – se levantó alejándose un poco de la mesa, tras varios minutos regresó- Bueno, pues lamentablemente no voy a poder acompañarte en el resto del tour, mi reunión de mañana se ha adelantado a esta tarde – Rachel la miró con tristeza- Cuando terminemos el café – continuó hablando mientras se sentaba- te acompañaré hasta tu hotel.

-Si tienes prisa no hace falta, me has dicho que la calle está aquí al lado, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

-No los tendré, te llevo a tu hotel, el mío está muy cerca, cinco minutos andando, y desde allí me iré a trabajar – tomó el móvil de la joven apuntando en la agenda su número- Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, si mañana estoy libre y te apetece podríamos continuar con la visita.

-Sería genial – contestó Rachel sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que irnos.

Alex se despidió de Rachel justo en la puerta del hotel de la joven.

-Gracias por todo Alex, he pasado una mañana increíble – se acercó hasta ella para dejar un beso en la mejilla, pero Alex giró su cara en el último momento haciendo que el beso quedase muy cerca de sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo sonriendo al ver cómo el rostro de la joven iba cogiendo un tono rojizo por el casi beso en la boca- Eres preciosa cuando te pones tan tímida – le dijo dejando una suave caricia en su rostro.

Alex se alejó caminado en dirección a la place Vendome, llamó a su chófer citándolo para treinta minutos después y subió a su habitación a cambiarse para la reunión, cogiendo todo lo que necesitaba para la misma.

Mientras se cambiaba quitándose los vaqueros y la camiseta y sacando el armario uno de los trajes que había traído, sonreía pensando que si todo iba según sus planes al día siguiente Rachel terminaría en su cama.

Se miró en el espejo, se terminó de maquillar y tras ponerse la chaqueta y tomar el maletín salió de la habitación, en la puerta de entrada le esperaba puntual su vehículo.

-A Labat – dijo entrando en el coche.

-Sí señorita Vause – contestó el chófer arrancando el vehículo- Ha podido disfrutar poco de su paseo.

-Mañana lo terminaré – contestó sonriendo.

-No tengo la menor duda.

Al principio a Alex le había costado aceptar el grado de vigilancia al que Will la sometía cada vez que tenía que viajar el extranjero, pero tras darse cuenta que mientras ella hiciera bien su trabajo su jefe no se metía en su vida, lo aceptó. Además tenía que reconocer que varias veces esa vigilancia le había salvado la vida.

Tras media hora llegaron a su destino, Alex esperó a que el hombre le abriese la puerta.

-Estaré aquí esperando señorita –Alex asintió, se alisó la falda y comenzó a caminar hasta el portal del edificio en el que tendría lugar la reunión.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar en el piso indicado, odiaba al hombre con el que se iba a reunir, él siempre intentaba sobrepasarse, tan solo imaginarse recibiendo los besos babosos que Dante dejaba en su mejilla hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

-Querida Alex, bienvenida a Paris – Dante se acercó mirándola con lujuria y besándola demasiado cerca de los labios- Cuando Will me informó de tu llegada pensé que era una tontería esperar a mañana. Así esta noche podremos aprovechar para salir a cenar – posó su mano en el culo de Alex haciendo que ésta se tensase.

-Hablemos de negocios – dijo ella en tono serio al tiempo que retiraba la mano del hombre.

Dante la miró con cara de fastidio, pero sabía que por mucho que lo intentase esa mujer nunca terminaría en su cama a no ser que la pudiera sobornar con algo.

-En seguida regreso – Dante salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua- ¿La habéis seguido?

-Sí jefe, parece que está interesada en esta joven – le mostraron la foto de Rachel.

Dante sonrió mirando la foto de la chica- ¿La conoce de antes?

-Parece que se terminan de conocer – le contestaron sus hombres.

-Bien, traed a la chica. Si no logro follarme a Alex al menos me divertiré con esta monada.

El móvil de Rachel sonó justo cuando ella iba a salir por la puerta de su habitación, le terminaba de llegar un WhatsApp.

"_Hola Rachel, en la puerta te está esperando un coche, te llevará a Versalles, me dijiste que querías verlo. Después de eso te dejará en mi hotel, allí nos reuniremos"_

Inmediatamente Alex obtuvo contestación " Hi Alex, acepto lo de Versalles pero lo de esperarte en tu hotel me parece algo fuera de lugar"

"Es sólo para ganar tiempo, cuando llegues te prometo que yo estaré ya allí y nos iremos a cenar directamente" le contestó Alex a la joven.

Tras varios minutos y ya durante la reunión a Alex le llegó el Ok por parte de la joven, haciendo que en su rostro se dibujase una sonrisa.

-Creo que deberás buscarte tú sólo la mujer que vayas a meter esta noche en tu cama – le dijo a Dante.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Son muchos años, deja de seguirme o tendré que informar de ello a Will y créeme eso no te gustaría – Dante la miraba con odio- ¿Continuamos?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Kate aparecía a la carrera, se le había hecho tarde porque el paseo con Castle aquella tarde se había alargado un poco. Se sentía culpable de tener que dejarle tantas horas solo y sobre todo siendo la mayoría de ellas de noche.

Sonrió al verlo jugar con algunos niños del parque, no podía alejarse de los niños, recordaba todas aquellas conversaciones que habían mantenido en las cuales siempre salía a relucir las ganas de él de ser padre y cómo él siempre decía, tenía que darse prisa o jugaría con sus hijos usando un taca-taca.

-Ey – dijo a modo de saludo al llegar a su lado.

-Llegas tarde – sonrió Ryan poniéndose en pie- Bueno chicos, os dejo – ambos comenzaban a caminar alejándose de la zona de juegos infantiles.

-¿Un café? – le preguntó ella agarrándose de su brazo.

-La respuesta a eso siempre será la misma, sí. ¿Te parece bien allí? – preguntó señalando la cafetería al otro lado de la calle.

-Perfecto, mientras me pueda sentar.

-¿Muchas horas de pie?

-Demasiadas.

Entraron al local y se dirigieron a una de las mesas libres al lado del ventanal.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar, desde una mesa cercana alguien no apartaba la vista de ellos, observando cómo se reían, como se tomaban de la mano.

-Eso no le va a gustar a Alex- al escuchar aquello su acompañante dirigió la vista hacía donde miraba la persona que había hablado.

-Ups, ¿no es esa la nueva?

-Así es.

-Pues tienes razón, cómo Alex se entere que anda con alguien se va a enfadar, está empeñada en llevársela a la cama y más desde que ella le dio calabazas – dejó de mirar y bebió un trago de su cerveza.

-Esperemos que nadie se lo diga – ella continuaba mirando con disimulo.

-¿Y quién se lo va a decir a Alex? Aquí sólo estamos nosotras dos.

-Ya, Niky espero que no se lo sueltes.

-Oh vamos Red, ¿por quién me tomas? La verdad es que la Heat está muy buena.

-Olvídalo, la Heat como tú la llamas, de entrar en la cama de alguna será en la de Alex, así que ni se te pase por la cabeza ir tú detrás de ella – Red la miró completamente seria.

-Que yo vea no lleva un cartel de propiedad privada.

-Pues lo es, es propiedad de Alex – la tomó del brazo – en serio Niky no hagas una tontería.

Mientras tanto Kate y Ryan continuaban poniéndose al día ajenos a la conversación que mantenían aquellas otras mujeres.

-¿Has logrado algo? – preguntó Ryan.

-Nada o casi nada.

-¿Y eso significa?

-Alex cada vez se interesa más por mi – contestó dando un sorbo a su café.

-Ten cuidado, por lo que sabemos el interés de esa mujer significa terminar metida en su cama y no todas las que han pasado por ahí continúan vivas para contarlo.

-Lo sé, tranquilo, sé cuidarme – le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, estoy en el servicio de protección – Kate le miró esperando la continuación- Estoy con el número 3, pero de momento soy el "canguro" de sus hijos. No me he podido acercar a él.

-Bueno, al menos estás dentro. ¿Qué sabemos de Espo?

-Parece que él está ejerciendo de camello, en algunos locales, pero está lejos de la cúpula.

Red y Niky se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la mesa que ocupaban los policías.

-Vienen compañeras tuyas – dijo casi en un susurro Ryan a Kate señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces Colin, ¿te apetece que vayamos al cine? – le preguntó Kate usando su nombre de infiltrado.

-Pues a mí sí, pero ¿te apetece a ti Nikki? – continuó él.

-Vaya, esto sí que es casualidad – Dijo Red al llegar a la altura de los policías- No te había visto.

-Hola Red, nosotros tampoco os habíamos visto, ¿qué tal Niky?

-Bien, ¿es un amigo? – preguntó señalando a Ryan.

-Sí, Colin, ellas con unas amigas, Red y Niky .

-Encantado – se puso en pie saludando a ambas mujeres- ¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros?

-Gracias, pero nostras ya nos íbamos – contestó Red haciendo que su acompañante pusiera cara de fastidio- ¿Has hablado con Alex? – le preguntó a Kate.

-No, ¿debería? – contestó ella un poco fuera de juego.

-Deberías, dijo que la llamases, quería que fueras a recogerla al aeropuerto cuando regrese de su viaje a París.

-Entonces luego lo haré.

-Que no se te olvide, Alex te quiere allí. Bueno nosotras nos vamos, disfruta de tu día libre – Red y la pelirroja se marcharon.

Los detectives pagaron sus consumiciones y salieron a los pocos minutos caminaban charlando hasta el lugar dónde Ryan había aparcado su coche.

-¿Te llevo?

-Gracias, pero prefiero caminar un rato.

-Son imaginaciones mías, o ahí dentro Red defendió lo que Alex desea.

-Creo que justamente eso fue lo que hizo, por lo que he podido averiguar Red es como la madre de todas, pero sobre todo de Alex – contestó suspirando- Y por lo que parece, ellas dos han decidido que ya tengo dueña.

-Te lo repito, ten cuidado. Haz tu trabajo, pero cuidado con Vause.

Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y mientras Ryan se metía en su vehículo y lo ponía en marcha, Kate cruzaba la calle para perderse por NY.

Alex despertaba en aquella gran cama de hotel, giraba sobre si misma encontrándose a su lado a Rachel, sonrió al recordar que finalmente la joven había terminado en su cama.

Salió de la cama y se puso la bata sobre su desnudo cuerpo, se dirigió hasta el baño y una vez allí abrió el agua dejando que tomase temperatura, tras darse una reconfortante ducha salió del baño.

Rachel hacía pocos minutos que se había despertado, al principio le costó reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

Giró la cabeza justo en el instante en el que Alex salía del baño, sintiendo como la vergüenza la invadía.

-Es hora de salir de la cama, preciosa – le dijo Alex mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

-Ya – fue lo único que la joven fue capaz de contestar.

-¿Vergüenza? – le preguntó Alex mirándola.

-Un poco – contestó tímidamente al tiempo que su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo.

-Ya veo – Alex se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama- No tienes por qué sentirte así, lo que ha pasado en esta habitación no es nada malo, sólo han sido dos mujeres teniendo sexo, y eso no es malo – Se terminaba de poner las botas- Me encantaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo, pero mi vuelo sale en tres horas – Se ponían en pie- Quédate el tiempo que quieras, la habitación está pagada – Se acercaba hasta su maleta y ya con ella caminaba hasta la puerta de salida.

-Alex – Rachel salía de la cama – ¿Nos veremos cuando regrese a Estados Unidos?

-Preciosa – le comenzó a contestar acariciando su rostro- Dejemos que lo que hemos tenido se quede en Paris – terminó de decir besando los labios de la joven.

-Pero, yo creía.

-Ha sido un buen polvo, pero sólo eso, pequeña, y créeme nunca sería nada más – Rachel comenzaba a llorar, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al dejar embaucar por aquella mujer.

Como siempre el coche estaba esperando a Alex, justo a tiempo, en la puerta del hotel.

-¿Ha disfrutado de París? – preguntó el chófer mientras le abría la puerta del vehículo.

-No sabes cuánto – contestó sonriendo.

-Algún día me tiene que contar cómo logra salirse siempre con la suya – le dijo mientras el coche comenzaba a rodar camino del aeropuerto.

-Algún día – contestó soltando una carcajada.

Sintió como su móvil vibraba, y lo sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta, sonrió al comprobar que era un WhatsApp de la nueva.

" ¿A qué hora llegas?"

Contestó de inmediato: " Hola Heat, a las 12 de la mañana. Espero que no llegues tarde"

"Allí estaré, señorita Vause" es la contestación que le llegó.

Tenía que reconocer que aquella camarera, se le estaba resistiendo, pero antes o después lograría meterla en su cama, sintió un cosquilleo por su cuerpo al imaginarse a Nikki Heat entre sus brazos en una cama.


	7. Chapter 7

No podía creer que estuviese allí plantada, esperando que las puertas se abrieran y por ellas saliera Alex, ¿Por qué había aceptado sin rechistar ser ella quien la recogiera? La misión, eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez, mientras se fijaba en el palen de llegadas, vuelo retrasado. Joder, hacia más de una hora que el vuelo procedente de París debería haber llegado, pero seguía estando retrasado. Caminaba por la terminal de llegadas, su enfado iba en aumento, decidió salir y así poder fumar, intentar calmar su enfado con el humo del tabaco.

Por fin tras cuatro cigarros, el avión de Alex tomó tierra, sólo esperaba que no hubiera facturado, y así poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Al fin las puertas se abrieron y ante sus ojos apareció Alex, sólo tenía equipaje de mano.

-Ya era hora, que sepas que estaba a punto de largarme – Alex la miró alzando una de sus cejas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte – Kate había empezado a andar hacia la salida cuando notó como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, haciéndola girar.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó a su jefa con bastante mal humor, Alex tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No lo vio venir, pero cuando quiso reaccionar tenía los labios de ella sobre los suyos – Tu problema es la falta de sexo – dijo al separarse y tras aquello Alex comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- ¿No tenias prisa? – dijo viendo que Kate no se movía.

Cuando Kate reaccionó, decidió morderse la lengua no era el lugar, pero no pensaba olvidar lo que Alex terminaba de hacer. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar dónde Kate había dejado aparcado el coche. Alex iba pensando en lo rico que le había parecido el sabor de los labios de Kate, mientras ésta pensaba en cómo mandar a la mierda a su jefa. La misión era importante, pero no por ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse tratar así por la narco.

Cuando ambas estuvieron acomodadas en el vehículo la detective arranco, tras pasar la barrera de salida del parquin dio un frenazo, paró el vehículo y se giro.

Alex sintió la mano de Kate sobre su mejilla, el golpe fue de los que dejan señal durante horas - ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? No sé qué idea te has hecho de mi, pero te aseguro que no entra en mis planes el meterme en la cama contigo – Alex la miraba totalmente sorprendida, hasta ese momento ninguna mujer la había golpeado por besarla- No soy como el resto de tus empleadas, puede que ellas acepten el meterse en tu cama cuando a ti te apetezca, pero te aseguro que conmigo eso no va a suceder.

Tras decir aquello encendió nuevamente el motor y continuaron el camino hacia la casa de Alex.

Alex guardaba silencio, trataba de asimilar todo lo que Kate le había dicho y también el golpe recibido. Aquel enfado por parte de su empleada sólo hacía que las ganas de Alex por tenerla aumentasen, nunca había tenido que luchar tanto para conseguir lo que quería. Tenía que reconocer que la belleza de Kate aumentaba estando enfadada, era tan sexy, tan erótica toda ella, cómo le brillaban los ojos por el enfado.

Alex sonrió, aquello iba a ser muchísimo más divertido de lo que en un principio pensó. Posó su mano sobre la pierna de Kate, logrando que ésta se tensase al sentirlo. Kate miró aquella mano, posó la suya sobre la misma y la retiró.

-¿Qué parte no te ha quedado clara? – Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Te has explicado de maravilla, pero eso no significa que no vayas a terminar en mi cama – Alex volvió a posar su mano sobre el muslo de la detective.

-Si no apartas tu mano te juro que te arrepentirás.

-¿Me vas a castigar? – Preguntó juguetona, pero no sólo no la retiró si no que comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Kate.

Frenó justo en la entrada del edifico antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Alex había quitado la llave del contacto y estaba fuera del vehículo, Kate salió del mismo con un gran enfado.

Su jefa la miraba divertida mientras veía como la detective se iba acercando, cuando la tuvo enfrente suya detuvo la mano de Kate que nuevamente iba dirigida hacia su cara.

-Una vez sí, dos nunca – Le dijo a Kate atrayéndola hacia ella, para así pegar sus cuerpos- Me encantas, y te quiero en mi cama, y para que lo sepas, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero – le dijo besándola nuevamente, pero ésta vez Kate mordió aquellos labios haciendo que sangrasen.

Alex la soltó y llevó su mano a la boca comprobando que el sabor metálico que notaba era por la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

-Si vuelves a intentarlo ten por seguro que te arrepentirás – le dijo Kate antes de alejarse.

Alex se mantuvo en la misma posición, parada delante de su edificio viendo como Kate se montaba en el coche y sonrió alzando las llaves que aún tenía en su poder.

La detective se negaba a salir nuevamente del vehículo, golpeaba con frustración el volante del mismo, al tiempo que lanzaba un "joder" al viento.

Alex decidió llevar el juego un poco más allá y entró en el edificio, esperó la llegada del ascensor y tras comprobar que Kate no había llegado aún entró al mismo con una gran sonrisa.

Diez minutos después, Alex se encontraba vestida sólo con su ropa interior, esperando al lado de la puerta la llegada de Kate, sonrió al escuchar el timbre y abrió de aquella forma.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó a Kate comprobando como ésta recorría su cuerpo con la vista.

-Dame las putas llaves – contestó Kate cuando se recuperó de la impresión de verla así vestida.

-Tienes carácter, me encanta – Alex se giró y tomó las llaves del aparador de la entrada.

-Dámelas – Alex alejó de la detective la mano dónde estaban las llaves.

-Pídemelas bien – Ambas mujeres se miraban fijamente.

-Estás loca.

-Ya – contestó Alex apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Kate extendió la mano.

-Te he dicho que las pidas bien – Alex se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacía el salón.

Kate entró y siguió los pasos de aquella, quedándose parada en medio del salón.

-Deberías amueblar esto.

-Cierto, ¿me acompañarás a comprar los muebles? – Alex se giró quedando frente a Kate.

-¿Te importa darme las llaves? –Alex alzó la ceja- por favor – terminó por decir Kate.

-Claro, ¿vendrás? – Alex le tendió el llavero.

-Gracias – dijo cogiendo las llaves y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Por cierto, bonito conjunto de lencería, pero deberías ponerte algo más para abrir la puerta, nunca se sabe quién puede estar al otro lado – tras decir aquello salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex salía de la cama, el incesante sonido del timbre que llevaba ignorando cerca de diez minutos le impedía volver a quedarse dormida. Miró el reloj al tiempo que se ponía una bata de seda para cubrir su desnudez, las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana, nadie que la conociese aparecería en su casa a esas horas tras regresar ella de un viaje.

La sorpresa se instauró en su rostro al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Mucho mejor abrir con algo puesto, traigo café- entró sin esperar que Alex la invitase- Será mejor que te duches y te vistas, ¿prefieres el café antes de eso? – Alex continuaba en la misma posición inmóvil, al lado de la puerta de entrada- ¿Piensas reaccionar pronto? lo digo porque el café se enfría – Fue caminando hacía la cocina y se sentó a esperar a Alex en uno de los taburetes que había en la isla.

Por fin Alex pareció reaccionar y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se dirigió ella también a la cocina.

-Veo que por fin te mueves – dijo al tiempo que tendía el vaso de café a la Vause.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó y después dio un largo trago al líquido humeante.

-Nos vamos de compras – Alex la miró sorprendida- Muebles, ¿recuerdas? – Kate bebió de su café.

-¿Muebles? –Kate asintió- Ok, has venido a estas horas a mi casa, porque quieres que salgamos a comprar muebles – Kate sonrió y volvió a asentir- ¿Estás de coña?

-No, es totalmente en serio. Necesitas muebles para tu casa, y yo nunca dije que no te acompañase a comprarlos – Alex la miraba como si le costase entender lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, en los que ambas mujeres terminaron sus cafés, Alex se dirigió hacia el baño.

-¿Te apetece una ducha? – preguntó al tiempo que dejaba caer su bata mostrando a la detective su cuerpo desnudo.

-Ya me he duchado – contestó sonriendo.

El juego que ambas mujeres empezaron el día anterior parecía que seguía en marcha, la única duda que reinaba en el ambiente era cual de las dos saldría vencedora.

Alex tenía muy claro que pese a lo que el costase quería a aquella mujer en su cama, mientras que por su parte Kate tenía claro que su misión era terminar con la red de narcotráfico, ambas sabían que querían.

La Vause regresó ya vestida, aquella mañana decidió ponerse algo sencillo, unos vaqueros ceñidos, una camiseta negra de escote en pico y unas botas sin tacón, el pelo decidió recogérselo en una coleto, y aquel día pasó de ponerse las lentillas así que apareció con sus gafas de pasta negra.

-¿Nos vamos?

Kate la miró de arriba abajo –Vaya, pero si tienes ropa de sport – Alex rompió a reír.

-Claro preciosa – le tendió la mano para que se levantase.

Justo en aquel momento la puerta de su casa se abrió dando paso a Niky, ésta al ver a ambas mujeres juntas se sorprendió.

-Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Kate.

-Nos vamos de compra o al menos nos íbamos – Contestó mirando a Alex.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Vine a hacerte compañía – contestó Niky acercándose hasta Alex de forma sugerente.

-Pues ya ves que vamos a salir – contestó con bastante enfado alejando a Niky- Deja las llaves de mi casa al salir – Niky la miró sorprendida.

-¿Estás de coña? – Alex la miró con seriedad- Me lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿por esa? – Dijo señalando a Kate - ¿Te ha contado que nos la encontramos el otro día pasándoselo de muerte con un tío? –Alex se giró mirando a Kate- Vaya parece que no te lo había contado – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Alex, creo que aquí sobro, dejemos las compras para otro momento, ahora creo que tienes que solucionar las cosas con tu novia – dijo totalmente serena Kate.

-¿Te importaría esperarme abajo? – Le contestó Alex – por mi parte el plan de las compras sigue en pie, pero antes quiero hablar con Niky.

Kate salió de la casa y como Alex le había pedido bajó hasta la calle y se sentó a esperarla sentándose sobre el capó de su coche.

Mientras en la casa Alex se acercaba hasta Niky y tomándola del brazo la llevaba hasta el salón.

-Cría que estaba claro, pero te lo explicaré una sola vez. No eres nadie para montarme escenas de celos, entre nosotras – señalaba a ambas alternativamente con el dedo- no hay otra cosa que sexo esporádico. ¿Te queda claro? – La miró esperando una respuesta.

-Alex – Niky se acercó un poco más a ella posando sus manos en las caderas de su amiga.

-Niky – dijo Alex quitándose las manos de Niky de encima- no me hagas enfadar. Sal de mi casa y deja las llaves, no quiero que vuelvas nunca más. Es una pena porque teníamos buen sexo, pero nadie se mete en mi vida.

-Alex, olvida lo que he dicho, ¿sí?

-Es tarde, lárgate Niky – le dijo sujetando la puerta abierta.

Niky pasó por su lado, dejó las llaves en la mano de Alex y salió de aquella casa sabiendo que había cometido un gran error, Alex jamás le perdonaría la reciente escena de celos que había tenido.

-Ten cuidado, en serio Alex, hay algo en Heat que no me termina de convencer. No quiero que te haga daño.

Kate vio salir de edificio a Niky, ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, y tras aquello la pelirroja empezó a caminar perdiéndose por las calles de Nueva York, Kate fijó su vista en el portal, viendo como Alex salía y comprobando que en su rostro se había instaurado un gesto duro.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo Alex al llegar a la altura de Kate.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Kate mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Sí – fue lo único que Alex contestó- ¿Dónde me vas a llevar a ver muebles?

Ambas mujeres pasaron la mañana de tienda en tienda, Kate la llevó a una zona de pequeñas tiendas de muebles artesanos, dónde Alex encontró la mayoría de su nuevo mobiliario.

Tras pasar la mañana entre muebles, decidieron que era hora de parar a comer decantándose por un pequeño restaurante de comida asiática.

-¿Quién era el tipo con el que te vieron? – Alex decidió que ya era hora de hablar sobre el tema. Kate la miró alzando la ceja- ¿Quién era? – repitió Alex ignorando el gesto hecho por Kate.

-¿A ti que narices te importa? – contestó mientras continuaba degustando su plato de pato.

-¿Quién era? – le repitió por tercera vez tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame – el tono empleado por Kate hizo que Alex la soltase de inmediato y se la quedase mirando- Un amigo, un buen amigo, casado y con una niña. ¿Contenta?

-No era tan difícil.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Cierto, al menos aún – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Tu novia se ha enfadado mucho? – preguntó Kate ignorando la última frase dicha por Alex.

-No es mi novia, sólo teníamos buen sexo.

-¿Teníais?

-No me gustan las escenas de celos, y mucho menos cuando no eres nadie con derecho a sentir celos.

-Ya, y Niky ¿sabía que no erais pareja?

-Sí.

-Pues parece que no lo tenía tan claro.

Tras aquella mini conversación ambas se quedaron en licencio.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa, me gustaría descansar un poco antes de ir al trabajo – Dijo finalmente Kate, Alex tan solo asintió.

Ambas mujeres se tumbaron en sus camas tan pronto regresaron a sus casas, Alex comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que le sucedía con aquella mujer, y tras mucho pensar finalmente tuvo que aceptar que sin saber muy bien cómo había pasado se había enamorado de aquella camarera.

-Mierda Alex, estás jodida – fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Meses duros, tres en concreto, fueron los que habían transcurrido desde la salida de ambas mujeres a comprar el mobiliario para la casa de Alex. Tres meses en los que habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Por un lado el juego entre ambas mujeres continuaba, más activo que nunca, habiendo días en los que parecía que Kate estaba a punto de ceder a los deseos de Alex, pero esos días daban paso a otros en los que Alex sentía lejana a Kate.

Pero la parte dura no estuvo relacionada con ese "juego" que ambas se traían, estuvo relacionado con lo que comenzó a pasar en el negocio de Alex.

De la noche a la mañana comenzaron a ser detenidos miembros de la organización, si hasta la fecha parecían inmunes, de repente comenzaron a ser perseguidos, detenidos, operaciones frustradas. Algo estaba pasando, y debían descubrir que sucedía.

Aquella mañana Kate y Alex habían quedado para desayunar juntas, pese a todos los esfuerzos que la detective estaba haciendo por mantener alejada a ésta última tenía que reconocer que cada día que pasaba le costaba más trabajo. En esos meses, en los que su amistad se había ido fraguando, Kate había descubierto la mujer que se escondía tras el personaje de Alex Vause, y tenía que reconocer que lo que había detrás del personaje le gustaba.

Alex llegaba tarde, aquello extrañaba sobre manera a la detective, así que cansada de esperar decidió llamarla, su extrañeza fue creciendo al descubrir que el móvil de Alex estaba apagado, lo intentó durante media hora, aquello no era nada normal.

Se montó en su moto ya que había decidido acercarse al pecado tras pasar por la casa de Alex y descubrir que allí no había nadie.

-Hola Red – dijo cuando vio a la mujer justo saliendo del local.

-Hola – le contestó sorprendida de verla allí a aquellas horas.

-¿Sabes algo de Alex? Es que habíamos quedado y no ha aparecido, he ido a su casa pero allí no estaba – explicaba la detective.

-Tiene una reunión importante de trabajo, supongo que se le pasó avisarte.

-¿Sabes si tardará mucho en terminar? Lo digo por esperarla dentro.

-No está aquí – Red la miraba intentado descifrar el interés de Kate.

-Vale, entonces será mejor que me vaya – tras charlar un rato ambas mujeres se separaron.

Kate llegó a su casa y llamó a Ryan, tras comentar lo de la reunión de Alex descubrieron que los jefes de ambos habían sido citados a reuniones de emergencia. Aquello sólo podía tener una razón, las últimas redadas llevadas a cabo por el departamento de narcóticos. Después de que ambos prometieran tener cuidado colgaron.

Alex permanecía callada escuchando las quejas de Will.

-No puede ser casualidad. En los últimos meses las redadas han ido en aumento. Varias operaciones de comprar-venta se han visto truncadas al ser detenidos o bien el comprador o bien el vendedor – exponía Will.

-Creía que tenías gente que evitaba eso – intervino Akiro, jefe de la rama de ventas.

-Y los tengo, pero al parecer esta operación ha salido del departamento, nadie de dentro sabe nada o al menos nadie ha hablado – continuaba Will.

-Hemos perdido demasiado dinero, hay otras redes que empiezan a creer que nos hemos vuelto débiles y eso es muy peligroso- Ahora era Alex la que intervenía.

-El resumen de todo lo que está sucediendo es muy fácil, tenemos un topo al menos en la organización – Alex y Akiro se miraron y asintieron- Sólo os voy a decir esto una vez, quiero el nombre del responsable en mi mesa lo antes posible.

Akiro y Alex asintieron, tras aquello Will dio la reunión por finalizada.

-Alex quédate – dijo cuando la mujer hizo el intento de ponerse en pie. Akiro se despidió de ambos, saliendo del despacho.

-Tú dirás – se quedó mirando a Will.

No lo esperaba, sintió el frío del acero sobre su cuello, escuchó abrirse la puerta, notó como le sujetaban los brazos.

-Te dije que el próximo fallo en una entrega lo pagarías tú – Alex sintió como aquella hoja afilada recorría su cuello- No prestas atención a lo que debes, tu aportación ha descendido, has cometido fallos al elegir a las chicas de entregas. Por no hablar que tu parte de la organización es la que más está siendo atacada por la policía. Seguro que a partir de hoy pondrás mucho más interés en tu trabajo – Alex tragó en seco, sabía que Will no amenazaba en falso- Es toda tuya – le dijo a la persona que la sujetaba por los brazos.

Alex sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza haciendo que todo se volviese negro al instante.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, vio a Hunter frente a ella, desde hacía años la presencia de aquel hombre significaba que alguien había fallado en su trabajo a los ojos de Will.

-Hunter – fue lo único que ella dijo.

-Alex, nunca pensé que algún día tú estarías frente a mi – dijo tomando una silla y sentándose frente a la mujer.

Alex reconoció la habitación en la que se encontraban, era la de invitados de su propia casa, aquello le sorprendió.

-¿En mi casa?

-Sí, pero sólo por ser tú. Así no tendrás que ver cómo te las apañas para volver a ella.

-Es un detalle – contestó ella con ironía.

-El traje es nuevo, no quiero ensuciarlo con tu sangre - Hunter se levantó y se colocó el mono negro sobre la ropa, odiaba mancharse de sangre.

Kate terminó su turno en El Pecado, llamó por enésima vez a Alex aquel día, pero como todas las veces anteriores, el móvil continuaba apagado. Empezó a sentir que algo no iba bien, era cierto que las reuniones de Alex podían alargarse en el tiempo pero lo de aquel día no era normal.

Llegó al edifico de Alex, paró la moto, se sacó el casco y entró siendo saludada por el portero de noche.

-Buenas noches señorita Heat – Kate le saludó con la mano.

Llamó al timbre de la puerta, esperó, pero al otro lado no hubo respuesta, insistió con el móvil, nada apagado, volvió a llamar al timbre. Bajó hasta el garaje de la finca y allí se encontraba aparcado el coche de Alex, regresó a la planta dónde se encontraba la vivienda, y decidió entrar.

Sacó de su cazadora lo necesario para abrir aquella puerta, oscuridad es lo que había al otro lado, decidió entrar sin encender las luces, tras cerrar la puerta se paró y escuchó, nada en aquella casa no había ni un solo ruido. Encendió las luces, y entonces vio que sobre el sofá del salón se encontraba el bolso de Alex.

-Alex – dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz.

Recorrió la casa, no encontrando a la mujer en ninguno de los cuartos, tan solo le quedaba mirar en el de invitados, aquel cuarto en el que hacía tan solo dos semanas ella se había quedado a dormir tras una noche de fiesta en aquella misma casa.

-¡Alex! – gritó al abrir la puerta.

Se acercó corriendo hacia la cama en la que la mujer estaba tirada.

Posó sus dedos sobre el cuello de ella intentando tomar el pulso, suspiró al comprobar que al menos estaba viva.

Tenía el rostro totalmente deformado por la paliza que había recibido, el pelo estaba pegado a la cara por la sangre seca que lo cubría, le abrió la camisa del todo y comprobó que tenía la zona de las costillas llenas de golpes.

-Dios, Alex ¿qué ha pasado? – tomaba el móvil para llamar a emergencias pero sintió como era detenida por una mano.

-No – salió de la boca de Alex como un susurro.

-Alex, debes ir a un hospital.

-No – insistió Alex.

-Pero – clavó su mirada en los ojos, casi cerrados por los golpes, de Alex y en ellos había una súplica- Está bien, voy a ir a por agua para limpiarte y así podré ver las heridas – pero continuaba al lado de ella sin ser capaz de moverse.

Algo en su interior se había roto al ver en aquel estado a Alex, por fin soltó el agarre al que estaba siendo sometida por la Vause y se dirigió hasta el aseo, una vez allí se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería intentar llevar hasta aquel lugar a Alex.

-Vas a intentar ponerte en pie, yo te ayudaré. Iremos juntas al baño, allí te ducharé y curaré tus heridas – dijo totalmente convencida.

Kate llevaba agarrada por la cintura a Alex, la cual arrastraba los pies.

Una vez llegaron al servicio Kate sentó en el inodoro a Alex mientras abría el grifo del agua, tras aquello se acercó y comenzó a desnudarla, para luego ser ella la que se quedó sin ropa. Le tendió la mano, y juntas entraron en aquella ducha.

Kate se puso una manopla y fue pasando la misma por el cuerpo de Alex, despacio, quitando cualquier rastro de sangre, luego le lavó el pelo con cuidado, sentía como el cuerpo de Alex se tensaba cuando las manos de la detective pasaban sobre alguno de los golpes que Hunter le había dado.

-Tranquila, ya falta poco – Decía Kata intentando calmar a Alex.

La envolvió en una toalla grande y comenzó a secarla con mucho cuidado para no dañarla más, puso una toalla en la cabeza para que el pelo se fuera secando mientras que para ella usó el albornoz que Alex le había prestado aquella vez que durmió allí.

La sentó nuevamente en el inodoro y comprobó las heridas que tenía en el rostro – Estás hecha un cromo – dijo intentando restar importancia al aspecto de Alex.

Salió de aquel baño y al poco regresó con el botiquín que encontró en la cocina, lo abrió y comprobó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Usó varios puntos de aproximación para intentar cerrar las heridas de la ceja izquierda, la frente, y el mentón. Usó una venda para inmovilizar la muñeca derecha de la que Alex se estaba quejando.

-Tendrás que intentar coser esto – Alex miraba el corte que tenía en el estomago- No es muy profundo, pero te has quedado sin puntos de aproximación.

-Deberías ir al hospital – Dijo viendo como la herida de la cabeza volvía a sangrar.

-En mi baño, hay otro botiquín, ¿me lo puedes traer? – Kate asintió.

Cuando regresó se encontró a Alex mirándose en el espejo, se había puesto un tanga, pero el resto del cuerpo continuaba desnudo.

-¿Este? – dijo enseñándole lo que había encontrado.

-Gracias – Alex se sentó y lo abrió colocándolo en el lavabo, sacó una grapadora médica y se la tendió a Kate- Necesito que me grapes la herida de la cabeza – Kate la miró con sorpresa- Vamos, lo haría yo misma pero no creo que con una mano pueda – le dijo alzando la mano vendada.

Pese a las dudas iniciales Kate terminó poniendo en la herida seis grapas – Hecha un poco de este spray – dijo Alex tendiéndole un bote- Es desinfectante – cuando sintió el liquido sobre la herida tensó su cuerpo de la misma forma que había hecho con las grapas- Gracias, ahora sólo queda coser la herida del estomago.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? – preguntó Kate.

-Sobre mí es la primera, pero sí he tenido que ayudar a algunas amigas – fue la contestación que recibió- ¿Crees que podrás coserme? – le preguntó tendiéndole una pequeña aguja con la seda.

-Sí – contestó casi susurrando la detective.

Cuando terminaron las curas, Kate llevó a Alex hasta su dormitorio y una vez allí la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama, tapándola con cuidado. Después fue hasta la cocina a buscar algún calmante.

-Alex, tómate esto – le tendió un par de calmantes y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias – le dijo tras tomárselos.

-Descansa, estaré en el salón si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme – Alex la miró sorprendida- No creerás que te voy a dejar sola.

-No hace falta que te quedes – dijo en medio de un gran bostezo.

-Eso no se discute, me quedo.

Alex sabía que era absurdo discutir con ella – Al menos duerme en la cama – dijo abriendo la ropa.

-No, podría hacerte daño mientras duermo, estaré en el sofá – se acercó y dejó un beso en la maltrecha frente de Alex- Descansa.

Salió del dormitorio dejando la puerta abierta para poder escuchar mejor si Alex la llamaba en mitad de la noche, cuando llegó al salón se dejó caer sobre el sofá y comenzó a llorar. No podía continuar negando lo que aquella mujer le hacía sentir, se miró las manos viendo cómo éstas temblaban por los nervios que había estado acumulando mientras curaba las heridas de Alex.

-Dios – dijo tumbándose- Estoy en un gran lío.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate se despertó sobresaltada, no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, poco a poco fue recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, retiró la manta con la que se había tapado y se levantó del sofá estirándose para acomodar los maltrechos músculos.

-No es cómodo, lo parece cuando te sientas, pero no lo es- decía mirando el sofá.

Se colocó los pantalones y fue acercándose al dormitorio de Alex, abrió la puerta del mismo con mucho cuidado y observó como parecía estar dormida. Pese a esa impresión decidió acercarse hasta el cabecero de la cama y así poder comprobar si efectivamente su amiga dormía.

Se acercó un poco más y acarició con ternura la cara de Alex, tras hacer eso negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto. No podía ser, daba igual cuales fueran sus sentimientos, ella estaba ahí para terminar con esa organización delictiva, debía recordar que Alex formaba parte de la cúpula de la misma.

-Céntrate- fue lo único que se dijo mientras ponía a preparar café.

Tras tomarse el liquido negro aún humeante, se dio una ducha rápida, se volvió a vestir con la ropa del día anterior y tras acercarse nuevamente hasta el dormitorio de Alex y comprobar que aún estaba dormida decidió acercarse hasta su casa, necesitaba coger algo de ropa limpia.

-Vuelvo en seguida – le susurró a Alex al tiempo que le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió al comprobar que no la había despertado.

Antes de salir tomó las llaves de Alex.

Tras salir a dar un corto paseo con Castle, regresó al piso, preparó un pequeño bolso y salió de su vivienda, con el perro tras ella – Pórtate bien, no es nuestra casa- Castle la miró, movió el rabo y soltó un pequeño ladrido- Espero que lo cumplas porque si no te traeré aquí y te quedaras solo.

Nada más entrar en la casa de Alex escuchó el ruido del agua – Mierda- soltó el pequeño equipaje, llevó a Castle a la zona de la terraza y se dirigió hasta el baño.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó nada más abrir la puerta del servicio.

Alex estaba limpiando las heridas, cambiando los apósitos y revisando que los puntos no se hubieran infectado.

-Hola, sólo comprobaba que todo estuviera bien.

-Ya, pues no deberías haberte levantado estando sola, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te mareas o algo así? – Alex la miraba alzando una ceja- Deja ya cambio yo los apósitos – dijo empezando a curar cada herida.

-Gracias, pensé que te habías ido – Kate levantó la vista y frunció el ceño- Lo siento.

-Sólo fui a casa a por Castle y a por ropa, no pienso irme hasta que tus heridas estén curadas – volvió a mirar los golpes- No sé cómo te comportarás tú con tus amigas, pero yo si éstas están heridas o tienen problemas no las dejo tiradas – Alex cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Kate sobre su estómago.

-Lo siento, de verdad – fue lo único que pudo decir, posando al tiempo sus manos sobre las de la detective.

-Está bien, ahora cuando terminemos de hacer las curas te prepararé el desayuno y te tomarás las pastillas para el dolor.

Unos minutos después Alex esperaba sentada en el sofá a que Kate le llevase el desayuno, Castle la olfateaba y finalmente se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

-Castle, a la terraza, venga – el perro miró a su dueña, y salió disparado a la que ya era su zona en aquella casa- No le consientas, o la próxima vez se tumbará en el sofá – Kate colocaba la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa.

-Es muy tranquilo – dijo señalando al perro para después fijar su vista en todo lo que la detective había preparado- No creo que pueda comer todo esto – zumo, café, huevos, tostadas.

-Debes intentarlo, tienes que recuperar fuerzas. Y respecto a Castle no dejes que te engañe, sólo se comporta así para que le dejes estar dentro de casa – Kate se sentaba al lado de Alex con una taza de café entre sus manos.

Mientras poco a poco Alex iba tomándose el desayuno, Kate le iba relatando anécdotas vividas con su perro.

-¿Siempre quisiste tener uno? – preguntó Alex sonriendo al ver que había terminado su desayuno.

-No, la verdad es que nunca quise, me daban miedo – La tristeza invadió a la detective.

-No tienes porque contarme nada que te haga daño – Alex había notado el cambio en el rostro de Kate y posó sus manos sobre la mano de ella.

Kate suspiró – No me gusta recordar algunas cosas- Se levantó llevándose la bandeja a la cocina. Alex la miraba, quería saber que era aquello que guardaba Kate en su interior, aquello que hacía que pasase de tener en su rostro una gran sonrisa a cerrarse en ella misma.

-¿Quieres dormir un rato? – preguntó nada más regresar de la cocina.

-Creo que he dormido suficiente, ¿te apetece ver una película? –Kate sonrió y asintió – Escoge la que más te apetezca – le dijo señalando los DVD del mueble. Sonrió al ver la que Kate había escogido- Es mi película favorita, no me cansaré nunca de verla.

- Entonces he elegido bien – Dijo Kate sonriendo y poniendo el reproductor en marcha.

Media hora después, Alex se encontraba tumbada sobre las piernas de Kate la cual sin darse cuenta acariciaba la cabeza de aquella con suma ternura.

-Es la mayor historia de amor, jamás contada – Decía Alex totalmente relajada.

-Cierto – continuaba con sus caricias.

No se movieron de su posición, Alex no quería que la cercanía que ambas estaban teniendo terminase y a Kate le encantaba lo que sentía al estar así las dos.

-Nunca creí que pudiera tener otro final – Dijo Alex cuando la película terminaba.

-¿Te imaginas que Rick se hubiera montado en ese avión y se hubiera ido con Ilsa? -Decía Kate simulando un escalofrío de sólo imaginárselo.

-Sería cualquier otra película pero no Casablanca, no podía tener un final mejor que el que tiene – Alex se giró quedando bocarriba sobre las piernas de Kate.

-Deberías ir un rato a la cama y descansar.

-No me apetece prefiero estar así – se giraba escondiendo su cara en el estomago de la detective.

-Alex – dijo Kate en un susurro.

-Nikki, no es nada malo – Alex salió de su escondite, se incorporó y se sentó de lado junto a la detective perdiéndose en los ojos de Kate.

-Debes descansar – Kate se levantó nerviosa y se acercó a la terraza- Y yo debo salir a pasear a Castle.

-Podría acompañarte – Alex se acercó hasta la detective y posó sus manos en la cintura de ésta.

-Prefiero que no lo hagas – Kate retiró las manos de Alex y se alejó de ella.

-Nikki – Dijo Alex pero Kate se perdió por el pasillo camino de su habitación- Joder – dijo Alex un tanto desconcertada.

Kate regresó al poco con la correa de Castle y una sudadera puesta, el perro entró moviendo el rabo tan pronto vio a su dueña con la correa en la mano.

-Estaré de vuelta para la hora de comer, traeré algo del chino – dijo Kate ya al lado de la puerta y sin esperar contestación por parte de Alex salió de la casa.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Perdida en sus pensamientos recorría aquel parque que durante tanto tiempo había sido su refugio, Castle corría sin descanso persiguiendo a las palomas pero cada poco tiempo frenaba y giraba su cabeza en busca de su ama. Kate se sentó en aquellos columpios, los mismos en los que de pequeña jugaba con su madre, empezaba a impulsarse, los niños la miraban sin entender porque un mayor se montaba en ellos. Castle regresó junto a su dueña y se sentó al lado de aquellos columpios, esperando la hora de volver a casa.

Kate paraba su impulso y saltaba del columpio aun en marcha.

_-Katie cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, te puedes hacer daño- _La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza, ahora mismo desearía poder escuchar nuevamente una bronca por parte de ella.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, su cabeza continuaba luchando con su corazón. Había comenzado una batalla en la cual ella sabía que no existiría un ganador, porque Kate sabía perfectamente que hiciera lo que hiciera sólo perdería.

Entró en la casa, todo estaba en silencio, en el salón no había ni rastro de Alex, mandó al perro a la terraza y le llenó sus cuencos con agua limpia y comida, después recorrió la vivienda, la vio al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Estaba tumbada, los ojos cerrados, el pecho subía y bajaba muy sutilmente, estaba dormida se dijo a sí misma.

Se acercó hasta la cama, la miró, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su rostro. Se acercó un poco más, lo justo para poder acariciar el rostro de ella, tras hacer aquello se giró y se fue alejando de aquella cama.

-Kate – Alex se incorporó dejando su espalda pegada al cabecero de la cama.

Se paró con el picaporte de la puerta ya en su mano, suspiró, dejó salir las lágrimas.

-Kate – volvió a escuchar a su espalda.

-Descansa – fue lo único que dijo sin tan siquiera girarse hacia ella y salió del dormitorio.

Alex aguantó pocos minutos en aquella habitación, se levantó de la cama y tras ponerse una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros viejos salió.

La encontró en el salón, estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá.

-Kate – se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Acarició el rostro de la detective.

-Déjame – Kate retiró la mano de Alex.

-Kate, tenemos que hablar – insistió ella.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar – contestó encogiéndose un poco más.

-Me fijé en ti en el mismo instante en el que entraste en el pecado – Alex decidió que había llegado la hora de ser sincera- Te quería en mi cama, era pura atracción, sólo sería sexo, sin compromiso, sin afectar al corazón. Llegó tu rechazo, fuiste la primera mujer que lo hizo, y eso sólo acrecentó mi deseo por ti – Kate se movía inquieta en el sofá- Pero luego todo se me fue de las manos, te conocí, y entonces el deseo se transformó, me enamoré de la chica dura, borde, dulce y tierna cuando quiere. Y te aseguro que eso es la primer vez que me ocurre, nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie – acariciaba la espalda de la detective con suma ternura- Y sé que a ti también te pasan cosas.

-Alex, yo no siento nada por ti – Kate deshizo el ovillo que era y se sentó- Olvídame, sal busca a una chica que esté dispuesta a meterse en tu cama, folla y listo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque te niegas a aceptar que en este tiempo tú también te has enamorado de mí? – Alex se puso en pie sentándose luego al lado de la detective.

-No me niego a aceptar nada – contestó poniéndose en pie.

-Kate – sujetó la mano de la detective evitando que se alejase de ella.

-No lo entiendes, no importa si yo siento algo o no. No puede haber nada entre nosotras – Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

Alex se puso en pie, aun tenía sujeta a la detective, se acercó y sus dedos comenzaron a limpiar las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de Kate.

-Alex, por favor, déjame ir – suplicaba Kate.

-Te quiero, te quiero. Y no es malo, no tienes nada que temer, no voy a hacerte daño – acercaba sus labios a los de la detective quedándose a milímetros de estos esperando que Kate le diera permiso para cerrar por fin la distancia que les separaba.

-Pero yo a ti sí – dijo Kate perdiéndose en los ojos de Alex para después bajar su mirada hacia los labios entreabriendo los suyos- Es un error – dijo justo antes de apresar con su boca la boca de ella.

Un beso, deseado por ambas durante tanto tiempo, un beso que para cada una significaba una cosa. Un beso era lo que abría las puertas del infierno para Kate. Un beso era lo que a Alex le daba una oportunidad para poder ser feliz por primera vez en su vida. Un beso que hacía que el corazón de la Vause latiera feliz por una vez en su vida. Un beso que hacía que las lágrimas de ambas rodaran libres por sus rostros. Lágrimas dulces en el caso de Alex, lágrimas cargadas de hiel en el caso de la detective.

Un beso, abriendo las puertas del abismo para Kate. La detective se separó, tomando aire, pegó su frente a la de Alex – Es un error – repitió al tiempo que se abrazaba con desesperación a aquella mujer.

-Disfrutemos de este error – Alex la apretaba entre sus brazos, temerosa de que en cualquier momento Kate desapareciera.

-Te haré daño, me haré daño – Kate hablaba sin separarse de ella- Me odiarás y me odiaré.

-No lo haré, nunca podría odiarte – decía levantando el rostro de la detective- Te quiero demasiado como para odiarte.

-No importa cuánto me quieras, no importa que esté locamente enamorada de ti, te haré daño.

-Me gusta el peligro – dijo Alex guiñando el ojo a la detective.

-Te lo he advertido – dijo dándose por vencida Kate y volvió a atrapar aquellos labios que la llamaban a gritos.

El móvil de Alex comenzó a sonar, al principio ambas decidieron ignorarlo, la insistencia hizo que se separaran.

-No te muevas – Alex se acercó a la mesa donde tenía el teléfono. Su rostro se endureció – Ahora vengo – se perdió por el pasillo con el móvil en sus manos.

Kate salió a la terraza, dejándose caer sobre una de las hamacas allí instaladas. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, Castle se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a lamer su mano.

-La he cagado, esto no tenía que estar pasando. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – preguntó mirando a su perro, que rápidamente empezó a mover su cola.

-Disfrutar – le contestó la voz de ella a su espalda- ¿Te apetece salir a comer? – Kate la miró y se dio cuenta que el rostro de ella continuaba con la dureza aun dibujada.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-Era trabajo – Alex tomó la mano de la detective y al instante sintió como tiraba de ella para hacerla sentar sobre ella.

-¿Todo bien? – repitió Kate acariciando el rostro de Alex.

-Ahora sí – contestó relajando el rostro y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la detective.

-Vayámonos – dijo Kate de repente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó descolocada Alex.

-Marchémonos de la ciudad, tomémonos unos días libres, deja que te cuide lejos de esta loca ciudad.

-Tengo un barco – Kate la miró sorprendida- Si lo dices en serio podríamos salir a navegar con él, pero está anclado en Los Hamptons.

-Eres más pija de lo que pensaba – dijo sonriendo Kate- Vayamos a ver tu barco – dijo finalmente dando una palmada al culo de Alex.

Hicieron las maletas entre bromas, los ruidos que se escuchaban en esa casa eran las risas de ambas.

Kate sabía que serían pocos los momentos que tendrían de felicidad y había decidido disfrutarlos, no quería pensar en todo lo que terminaría pasando, sólo esperaba que llegado el momento Alex supiese lo mucho que la había amado.

Antes de salir Kate mandó un WhatsApp, "me voy con Alex unos días fuera de la ciudad, le han dado una paliza, no he descubierto aún el porqué ni el quién. En dos días hay un nuevo envío, la encargada será Niky Nichols" tras enviarlo y esperar el OK de regreso escondió aquel móvil.

-¿Lista? – preguntó Alex abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de la detective.

-Sí – recogió las gafas de sol de encima de la cama, suspiró y se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alex cuando la detective llegó a su altura.

-Un poco asustada – contestó.

-Tranquila, iremos a tú ritmo – Le dijo besándola la cabeza.

Aquella frase dicha por Alex, sólo logró que Karte se sintiera aún peor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, pues creo que ha llegado la hora. Clau no leas hoy, jajajajaj. Sorry peque **

* * *

Kate seguía las indicaciones que Alex le había dado, durante el viaje parecían estar en mundos diferentes, cada poco la detective miraba a su acompañante comprobando que estuviera bien, las heridas aún estaban muy recientes y no habían cicatrizado. Alex tenía la cabeza girada hacia su derecha, contemplaba el paisaje y de vez en cuando se acomodaba el cinturón.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kate sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Sí, tranquila es sólo que me roza en la herida del estómago, pero nada serio – contestaba girando la cabeza para mirar a Kate.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? – Alex la miró sin entenderla- Desde la llamada estás muy callada – le explicó.

-No me apetece hablar de trabajo, mejor planeemos lo que vamos a hacer al llegar.

-Como quieras - Kate sabía que era mejor no forzar, cuando Alex estuviera lista se lo contaría- ¿Cuál es el plan? – giró la cabeza y miró con una gran sonrisa a su acompañante.

-Verás, llegamos, nos instalamos, hoy lo pasamos en el amarre y mañana salimos a navegar y anclar en alguna de las pequeñas calas.

-Suena bien.

-Sí, y nos dedicaremos a hacer el amor sin descanso como si nos fuera la vida en ello – Alex comprobó como Kate se movió inquieta en su asiento- Nikki es broma, te dije que iríamos a tu ritmo.

-Ya, pero en el fondo eso es lo que quieres que pase.

-Una cosa es lo que yo quiera y otra lo que pasará. Nikki, si por mí fuera habrías estado en mi cama desde el mismo día que entraste por primera vez al Pecado – Kate la miró durante algunos segundos.

-Para mí es algo nuevo, nuca me había fijado en una mujer, aún estoy tratando de asimilar lo que siento por ti, necesito mi tiempo.

-Lo tendrás, ya te lo he dicho – Kate asintió.

Tras aquella pequeña conversación ambas guardaron silencio, cada una regresó a su mundo, Kate luchando por encerrar a su cerebro e intentar sólo disfrutar de lo que vendría y Alex intentando asimilar lo que Will le había dicho, sólo le daría aquel aviso, la siguiente vez ella sería un cadáver.

Años tranquilos, años en los que habían sido intocables y de repente todo estaba saltando por los aires, sus chicas eran detenidas, las compras se veían truncadas por la llegada de los agentes de la ley, y Will continuaba sin saber quien formaba parte del grupo que iba tras ellos.

-¿Te imaginas una vida diferente a la que ahora tienes? – Preguntó de repente Alex.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A hacer otras cosas, a no ser camarera, a ser abogada o doctora o lo que sea.

-Creo que mi vida ya está cambiando lo suficiente, me he fijado en una mujer – contestó Kate.

-Es cierto – Alex posó su mano sobre la pierna de su acompañante- A veces me imagino mi vida si tuviese otra profesión. Me imagino teniendo un horario, una familia, me veo haciendo lo que hace la gente corriente y me gusta. Pero entonces recuerdo quien soy y sé que nunca tendré la casita con la valla blanca – Terminaba diciendo encogiéndose en su asiento- Gira a la derecha, al final de esa calle está el puerto.

Castle salió del coche moviendo el rabo, mirando a todos los lados, sintiendo en su hocico los nuevos olores que le llegaban, daba pequeños ladridos.

-Parece que le gusta – Alex comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Sí, eso parece, ponle la correa y le llevas tú y yo llevaré las maletas.

Alex se paró frente a un velero blanco, anclado en el amarre 47.

-Libertad – leyó la detective.

-Sí, porque cuando estoy en él es cuando realmente me siento libre – contestó Alex desde la cubierta.

Alex tomó de la mano a Kate y caminaron hacia la popa del barco, allí se encontraban las escaleras que bajaban hacia la zona camarotes.

-Espero que te guste – Alex se retiró para que Kate pudiera terminar de bajar y comprobase lo que allí había.

Ante sus ojos apareció un gran espacio central a uno de los lados se encontraban los armarios, justo en frente un sofá con una mesa.

Alex abrió los armarios, apareciendo ante los ojos de la detective una pequeña cocina, una televisión, justo al lado de los fogones había una pequeña nevera.

-Ven – dijo tendiendo su mano.

Al fondo había una puerta corredera, Alex la abrió y apareció el dormitorio y dentro del mismo un aseo.

-Tendremos que compartir cama, se me olvidó decirte que aquí sólo hay una.

-Ya, se te olvido, claro – Kate entró y se dejó caer sobre aquella cama- Es cómoda, también podrías dormir en el sofá.

Tras colocar el equipaje que habían traído en los armarios del dormitorio, decidieron salir a dar un paseo llevándose con ellas a Castle. Decidieron cenar en uno de los restaurantes del paseo marítimo, en la terraza para que Castle pudiera tener libertad.

Tras una cena divertida en la que ambas se relajaron regresaron hacia el barco, sus manos iban enlazadas, sonreían, bromeaban y cada ciertos pasos se detenían regalándose tiernos besos.

Acomodaron al perro en la cubierta del barco, y tras aquello decidieron bajar a ponerse ropa más cómoda.

-¿Te apetece tomar una copa en la cubierta? – preguntó Alex mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

-Si te soy sincera estoy algo cansada, podríamos dejarlo para mañana – contestaba Kate escondiendo un pequeño bostezo- ¿En qué lado duermes? – preguntó haciendo que Alex sonriese.

- Me da lo mismo, te dejo escoger.

Cuando Alex salió del servicio se encontró con Kate acostada en el lado derecho de la cama, sonrió al verla dormir, se tumbó en su lado con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, y durante varios minutos se dedicó a observarla dormir dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Duerme bien cariño – susurro dejando un beso en el hombro de la detective.

No abrió los ojos, decidió quedarse en la postura en la que estaba, sintiendo como las manos de Kate recorrían su cuerpo, despacio con calma, parándose en algunas zonas, le estaba costando horrores continuar con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, pero decidió dejar que ella explorase sin interrupciones.

Cuando sintió la mano de Kate entre sus piernas no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera un suspiro haciendo que la detective retirase de inmediato su mano y escondiese su cabeza en la almohada.

-Nikki ¿qué estabas haciendo? – Alex se giró quedando enfrentada a la detective- Nikki – repitió logrando que ésta levantase su cabeza.

-No sé – Alex alzó una ceja- Sólo quería sentir tu piel, quería saber que sentía al tocarla – decía volviendo a esconder su cara.

-Ya, ¿y qué has sentido? – preguntó apartando el pelo de la detective de su rostro.

-Quiero más – contestó tras varios segundos en silencio.

-¿Quieres más?

-Sí, quiero que me hagas el amor – Dijo finalmente mordiéndose el labio.

Alex aceró su boca al cuello de la detective la cual al sentir aquellos labios sobre ella cerró los ojos – Alex- dijo la detective obteniendo por respuesta un solo dime que pare y lo haré.

Alex sonrió, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la chaqueta del pijama de la detective dejando ver el torso desnudo de Kate, aquella visión la excitó más si cabe. Perdiéndose nuevamente en aquel cuello que cada vez la recibía más gustosamente. Sus labios decidieron abandonar aquel lugar y dirigirse a conocer a unos nuevos amigos. Comenzó con un saludo lento, ejerciendo la presión justa, separándose apenas para volver a mirarla a los ojos, volviendo a unirse un segundo después. Los labios se abrían por completo ansiosos por abarcar espacio, por dejar paso libre a la lucha de esas dos lenguas sedientas. Poco a poco el ritmo fue bajando, quedándose ambas mirándose a los ojos.

La mano de Kate recorría el rostro de su amante, descendiendo después por su cuello, aquella caricia quemaba en la piel de Alex.

Alex volvió a su boca, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez, deslizó sus manos, recorrió la cintura de su acompañante, bajando hasta sus piernas y regresando por el mismo camino, perdiéndose nuevamente en el cuello.

Alex sacó aquella chaqueta que aún tapaba parte de la piel de Katherine, necesitaba poder sentirla por entero.

Su boca fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos firmes de la detective, los besó. Tomó entre sus labios el pezón endurecido, lo lamía, lo mordía, recorría con su lengua la separación entre ambos pechos dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva, lamía el otro pezón mientras con su mano masajeaba el que su boca había abandonado.

-Bésame – La voz de la detective sonaba entre cortada por el deseo.

Alex la ignoró, llevando su boca nuevamente hasta sus pechos, comenzando a recorrerlos con su lengua, logrando sacar un nuevo suspiro de su chica, aquello la excitó aún más si cabe, y mordió aquel pezón que crecía dentro de su boca.

Sin cesar en los besos, Alex se sacó la camiseta que la cubría, tomó la mano de Kate llevándola hasta su pecho, ésta sintió bajo su mano el pezón expectante de su amante.

Kate cerró sus ojos, por un instante su mente se nubló.

-Tranquila, mírame, tócame sin miedo – Decía Alex, llevando hasta sus pechos las manos de Kate.

Alex posó sus manos sobre las de ella para acompañar cada caricia.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kate, comenzando de nuevo una batalla de besos, lentos, suaves al principio como pidiendo permiso, su lengua se abrió paso y fue recibida con alegría.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a acelerarse, las manos de Kate comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Alex quien acallaba un gemido en la boca de aquella.

Alex notaba su humedad entre las piernas, movía sus caderas levemente hacia delante. Kate aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, temiendo que si finalmente los abría no podría continuar. Sentía como el deseo crecía en su interior, como con cada caricia dejada por Alex su piel ardía.

-Déjate, llevar. Sólo disfruta – aquel susurro la hizo estremecer.

Kate sentía descargas con cada caricia de Alex, notaba como su piel estaba sumamente sensible.

Las uñas de Kate se clavaron en la espalda de Alex al sentir su mano subir por su muslo hasta alcanzar la cadera. La boca de Alex jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de la detective. Lentamente introdujo su mano por el pantalón de Kate hasta tocar su piel, aquel contacto hizo que ésta se estremeciera bajo el peso de Alex, la cual al sentirlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Alex, bajó el pantalón de Kate y junto con él su ropa interior, pasó su mano por la entrepierna de su chica notando la humedad de ella. Una vez la liberó se detuvo un segundo para observar la perfección del cuerpo que se mostraba ante ella.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer la pierna de Kate, la acariciaba hasta llegar a la ingle comenzando nuevamente su descenso y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de la detective dejando que sus cuerpos estuvieran más unidos. Sintiendo las caderas moverse al mismo ritmo.

La boca de Alex comenzó a descender por el vientre de Kate, quien sentía que aquella boca cada vez estaba más cerca de su sexo. Se paró en el ombligo siendo éste succionado por su boca, siguió su descenso lamiendo sus muslos, acercándose al centro de su amante.

Alex separó las piernas Kate la cual no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando notó sobre su clítoris la lengua de su amante. Poco a poco notaba como aquella lengua entraba y salía, saboreaba su sexo. Con cada movimiento Kate se retorcía de placer, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas.

-¡Dios! – Kate gritaba de placer.

Alex sentía como el clítoris de Kate estaba hinchado y su lubricación al máximo, con cada roce de su lengua sentía que el orgasmo podría llegar y ella no quería que aquello sucediera aún. Sus dedos resbalaron por el centro de la misma entrando sin dificultad y presionando al mismo tiempo con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de Kate, la cual gemía sin poder guardar silencio y enterraba sus manos entre el pelo de Alex. Siendo consciente de que el fin estaba a punto de llegar aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y sustituyo aquel pulgar por su lengua notando como con cada movimiento los fluidos crecían.

-¡No pares! – Kate apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Alex, intentando encontrar algo de estabilidad.

-No pienso parar, preciosa– Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración, cuando sintió que Kate estaba a punto de correrse sacó los dedos de su interior.

Alex se tumbó sobre ella, retomando la penetración al tiempo que comenzaba a morder con furia los pechos de Kate, haciendo que su chica soltase un grito de dolor – Lo siento- Dijo mirándola y viendo como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Kate dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva - ¡Joder, me estás volviendo loca! – dijo ésta al tiempo que levantaba sus caderas.

Alex pasó su lengua por el clítoris de su chica haciendo que soltase un gemido aún mayor, comenzó a lamer el abultado botón, Kate agarraba con fuerza la colcha de la cama, necesitaba un punto de apoyo porque estaba al borde del abismo.

-Aguanta un poco más – dijo Alex retomando de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo un segundo antes.

Lamía, chupaba los genitales de Kate mientras sus dedos se movían en el interior de la vagina, aceleró la penetración al tiempo que mordió el clítoris de la detective, sentía como los músculos de la vagina se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Introdujo un tercer dedo en ella y aceleró los movimientos.

Finalmente llegó la ansiada explosión. Alex bebió cada gota procedente del sexo de Kate, quien soltó un desgarrador gemido, las piernas de ésta atraparon el rostro de la joven. Cuando la liberó, Alex ascendió por su cuerpo hasta perderse en su boca, dándola a probar su propio sabor. Comenzó nuevamente una guerra de besos, una batalla de lenguas.

Alex no había tenido bastante de Kate y el deseo aún la consumía, bajó una de sus manos hasta el sexo de la detective comenzando a estimularlo con sus hábiles dedos mientras se perdía en su boca, Kate se dejaba besar.

Alex notando como había aumentado la humedad introdujo sus dedos en su amante, sintiendo como ésta arqueaba su cuerpo, escuchado sus gemidos, una vez dentro estos entraban y salían acelerando el ritmo cada vez, cuando notó que el fin estaba cerca sacó sus dedos del sexo de Kate y encajó sus sexos, comenzando entonces a mover sus caderas acompasadamente, mientras se devoraban la boca.

-Vamos Nikki, déjate ir – suplicaba Alex.

Llegando las dos al clímax, se dejaban caer sobre el colchón, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, ambas intentando recuperar sus respiraciones.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido, como siempre sucede cuando estás con las personas a las que quieres, para Alex y Kate había llegado el final de su momento mágico, debían regresar a la gran ciudad, ambas se miraban mientras terminaban de cargar sus respectivos equipajes en el maletero del coche, ambas se preguntaban si serían capaces de vivir lo mismo en la gran manzana, o si tal vez sólo había sido un sueño.

Kate tenía rota el alama, nunca en su vida se había enamorado así de una persona, no importaba el sexo que esa persona tuviese, nunca había sentido que su vida sólo tenía sentido cuando el ser amado estaba a su lado, porque simplemente nunca se había permitido amar. Pero toda la felicidad que irradiaba al mismo tiempo la mataba por dentro, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer su trabajo y aquello significaría terminar con todo su amor, ella sería la encargada de matar ese amor. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que lo suyo fuera eterno, lo único que podía hacer era darse por entero a la otra persona mientras fuese posible.

Alex sonreía por la felicidad que le embargaba, pero sentía miedo, pánico, nunca en su vida había alcanzado la felicidad, desde bien pequeña había aprendido que la vida es sufrimiento, por eso mismo ahora que sentía que por primera vez en su vida estaba completa, temía que aquello sólo fuese un sueño, que todo aquello que estaba sintiendo se muriese como mueren las olas del mar al llegar a la playa.

Silencio, por primera vez en diez días ninguna de ellas pronunciaba palabra, se podía escuchar las respiraciones, los latidos acompasados de dos corazones enamorados, miedos resumidos en silencio.

Kate detuvo el coche frente al bloque de apartamentos dónde estaba la vivienda de Alex, por primera vez se miraron, se acariciaron el alma con esas miradas.

-No subes- no fue una pregunta, Alex había aprendido a conocer los gestos de su chica, y la arruga que tenía dibujada ahora mismo en la frente le anunciaba la soledad de esa noche.

-Hoy no, tengo que ir a mi casa – Kate descendió del vehículo se acerco hasta su chica, apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ésta y besó aquella boca a la cual se había hecho adicta.

Se separaron cuando ambas soltaron un suspiro.

-Mañana nos veremos, te quiero- Kate regresó a su asiento, arrancó el motor, miró por última vez a su novia y puso rumbo a su casa.

Alex dejó la maleta en la entrada, se acercó hasta el sofá y se dejo caer en él, sentía más que nunca la soledad, nunca pensó que aquello le pudiera estar pasando a alguien como ella, ella siempre había sido la chica fuerte, dura, sin sentimientos, la mujer que usaba a las mujeres como simples objetos sexuales, y ahora todo eso era historia, ahora todo lo que deseaba es estar toda su vida junto a su novia.

Su teléfono sonó, como llevaba haciéndolo todo el día, pero esta vez contestó.

-Ya era hora, te quiero en mi despacho mañana a primera hora.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso algo ha salido mal?

-Alex, te quiero en mi despacho a primera hora.

-Ya, no me lo estás pidiendo, se me olvidaba que tú no pides nunca, tú sólo ordenas – dijo cortando la comunicación.

Will, aquel hombre que la sacó de las calles, aquel que le dio una oportunidad, el mismo que la convirtió en lo que era, hacía más de diez días que le había dado un ultimátum. Nunca pensó que ella podría ser un objetivo de la cólera de él, nunca pensó que todo aquello que hacía que la gente le temiese fuese a ser empleado en su contra.

Se puso en pie, se dirigió a su dormitorio y se cambió de ropa, puede que ella no quisiera pasar la noche en su casa, pero Alex no estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche sola.

Kate salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla, tras secarse se extendió las cremas, se miró en el espejo, comprobando como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?- se escuchó una voz proveniente del salón.

-¡Ya salgo! – Contestó ella terminado de abrocharse la camisa- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo al llegar hasta dónde la persona esperaba.

-¿No olvidas nada? – Kate negó- El chaleco- le dijo abriéndose su camisa.

-Está en mi coche- dijo ella tomando las llaves, la pistola y la placa.

-Toma – le dijo tendiéndole un pasamontañas- Toda precaución es poca- Kate lo tomó y ambos salieron de la casa.

Un coche desaparecía a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York al mismo tiempo que Alex descendía de un taxi, en sus manos una rosa, en su rostro una sonrisa.

Cansada de esperar, cansada de llamar al timbre, cansada de escuchar los ladridos del perro, de no obtener respuesta a sus llamadas al móvil, tiró la rosa en la puerta, su rostro se endureció.

Hizo su entrada en El Pecado, todos los presentes se giraron como ya era habitual al ver entrar a semejante mujer.

-Vodka – dijo al camarero dirigiéndose hacia su mesa, la mesa del fondo.

Las mujeres y algunos hombres se acercaban a ella de forma sugerente, Alex tan sólo dejaba una caricia en sus rostros.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Red al verla llegar.

-Nada, sólo me apetecía venir a mi bar – contestó Alex sentándose.

-¿Y Heat dónde está?

-Eso me gustaría a mí saber- decía bebiendo de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

La policía de Nueva York estaba haciendo una gran redada, traficantes, blanqueadores, simples camellos, fabricantes, estaban siendo detenidos en ese mismo instante. La organización delictiva de Will estaba tambaleándose al tiempo que su mano derecha se emborrachaba en El Pecado.

Red se acercó hasta Alex – Will nos quiere a todos en la oficina ahora mismo – Alex miró a su amiga sabiendo que algo debía de ir muy mal por la expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Hay redadas, de las gordas- Contestó Red haciendo que Alex saliera a toda prisa del local.

El capitán Montgomery abría la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios número 3.

-Señorita Nichols, espero que esté dispuesta a colaborar- decía sentándose frente a la detenida.

Al otro lado del espejo, Kate acompañada de Esposito y Ryan era testigo del inicio de su fin. Si nada lo impedía su vida junto a Alex estaba a punto de pasar a la historia.

-Será mejor que te vayas, seguro que no tardan en llegar los abogados – Le decía Espo.

-Deberíamos irnos los tres, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo – contestaba Kate.

Los tres detectives abandonaban la comisaria, al mismo tiempo que Alex se sentaba al lado de Red y el resto de la cúpula frente a Will.

-Estamos en guerra, esta noche la policía de esta ciudad nos ha declarado la guerra. No voy a permitir que destruyan todo lo que he creado a lo largo de estos años. Quiero las cabezas de los responsables de lo que ha sucedido esa noche – tiró sobre la mesa unas fotografías- Son los capitanes Gates y Montgomery, ellos pagaran junto a sus hombres.

-Pero Roy era de los nuestros – intervino Alex tomando entre sus manos la foto del capitán.

-Parece ser que le han entrado remordimientos. Pero se lo haremos pagar.

-Creía que con lo que sucedió años atrás le quedó todo claro – intervenía Red.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó una desconcertada Alex.

-Hace años, se alió con la fiscal del distrito Johanna Beckett, para intentar terminar con nosotros, tuvimos que silenciar a muchos de nuestros hombres, y de los suyos, pero la fiscal continuó a lo suyo, así que al final la tuvimos que matar – Relataba Will fríamente.

-Por eso te marchaste de ésta ciudad- Will asintió.

-Debía enfriarse un poco el asunto.

-¿Vamos a ir a por ellos? – Preguntó Alex.

-Hunter se encargará del capitán, Akiro necesito alguno de tus hombres para terminar con Gates- El japonés tan solo asintió.

-¿Y los policías a sus ordenes? – Preguntó Red.

-Estamos logrando las fotografías de todos los componentes de sus equipos, mañana por la mañana estarán en nuestro poder y entonces repartiremos las tareas – Todos asintieron- Id a casa y descansad. Mañana empezará la guerra.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Se encontraron en la entrada del edificio de Alex, ella bajándose de su vehículo, Kate parando la moto y sacándose el casco, se miraron, no hubo palabras, ambas necesitaban lo mismo, ambas necesitaban sentir la piel de la otra, sin hablar, sin amor, ambas necesitaban sexo. Sexo para intentar olvidar los demonios que les habían asaltado, Alex para olvidar que con el próximo amanecer volvería a ser la fría, implacable y temible Alexandra Vause, mujer que sólo conocía una lealtad y esa era para Will. Kate tratando de olvidar que su misión estaba a punto de terminar y con ella mataría cualquier atisbo de felicidad, porque el fin de su misión implicaba el fin de su amada.

Entraron a en el edifico devorándose la boca, el viaje en el ascensor se les hizo eterno, las manos se perdían bajo la ropa de la otra, la necesidad las estaba matando, Alex rogó a Kate que parase un segundo su ataque.

-Así no podré abrir- dijo entre jadeos, logrando que Kate retirase sus manos de sus pechos y dejase de morder su cuello.

Llegaron al dormitorio entre jadeos, tropezando con todo lo que encontraron a su paso, Alex arrancó los botones de la camisa de su chica, lanzándola sobre la cama, Kate se quitó rápidamente el sujetador, y el resto de la ropa al tiempo que comprobaba que Alex hacía lo mismo.

En la mirada de ambas se podía ver la oscuridad del deseo, se necesitaban, como nunca habían necesitado a nadie.

El duelo de miradas duró sólo unos segundos, siendo reemplazado de inmediato por un duelo de lenguas, se devoraban la boca.

Las manos de Alex presionaban los pechos de la detective al tiempo que su boca abandonaba los labios y comenzaba a besar su cuello, encontrando el punto exacto dónde se nota el latido mordiéndolo con desesperación, logrando que Kate lanzase un gemido.

La detective sentía el peso de su amante sobre ella, sentía sobre su piel como crecía la humedad de Alex, bajó una de sus manos alcanzando el centro de su chica, comenzando a estimular el clítoris, al tiempo que con su otra mano tiraba de su amante para apoderarse nuevamente de su boca.

Alex se dejó hacer, moviendo sus caderas, exigiendo casi que Kate aumentase el ritmo de sus dedos en su centro, gimió cuando sintió como entraban en ella dos dedos de su amante, mordió los pechos de Kate logrando que ella también gimiera.

Mientras se sentía llena por su amante descendió su mano, sintiendo como ella estaba más que preparada para recibirla, no hubo caricias, sólo introdujo sus dedos de forma brutal.

Los sonidos que llenaban ese dormitorio eran los gemidos de amas amantes, entregadas al sexo, al placer, entregadas a sentir que estaban vivas, aunque fuese por última vez.

Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando ambas dejaron brotar una lágrima, absorbida por el sudor de ambos cuerpos, se dejaron ir, entregándose a un orgasmo.

Ambas se quedaron dentro de la otra, ambas querían guardar aquel momento, aunque fuese por unos segundos más. Ambas clavaron sus ojos en la otra, descubriendo al hacerlo que aquellos ojos amados habían cambiado.

Finalmente se movieron, se acariciaron, se dejaron tiernos besos.

Kate salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse, Alex la miró mientras salía también de la cama empezando a caminar hacia el baño.

No hubo palabras, no hubo despedidas, Kate salió de aquella casa, mientras Alex sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo.

-Lo siento – pronunciaron ambas cuando se sintieron a salvo, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que habían acumulado.

Ambas no sabían qué hacer, Alex tumbada en su cama miraba su móvil sobre las sabanas, Kate sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared intentando decidir si usaba el móvil tirado junto a ella.

Ninguna sabía si debía ir tras de la otra, ninguna sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido, ambas sabiendo que no podían hablar, Alex temiendo que al hacerlo su amada la odiase al ver su otro lado, y Kate sabiendo que no podía hacerlo sin hablar de su traición.

Imaginar las lágrimas de la otra les dolía, podían sentir como sus almas se hacían pedazos con cada minuto que iba pasando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambas sentían miedo, terror, pánico a perder al ser amado.

Kate supo en ese instante que no podría vivir sin Alex, supo que su vida a partir del momento en el que ejecutase su traición sería una vida sin esperanza y lloró como hacía años que no lo hacía, lloró sabedora que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar su futuro.

Alex decidió que era mejor enfrentar ese miedo, era mejor abrirse explicando quien era y arriesgar a perder a su amada, que perderla sin haberlo intentado.

Se levantó de aquella cama, se vistió, tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de aquel edificio decidida a luchar por su felicidad.

Los repetidos golpes en su puerta, sacaron a Kate de su estado, limpiándose las lágrimas se puso en pie y arrastrando los pies llegó hasta aquella, lanzándose a los brazos de la persona que vio al otro lado.

-Te amo – dijo Alex apretando contra su cuerpo el de la detective.

Dos cuerpos enlazados sobre un colchón, eso fue lo que encontró el primer rayo de sol que atravesó el cristal del ventanal.

-Tengo que irme mi amor – susurró Alex a su amante- Te quiero – le dijo dejando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

-Alex – dijo Kate haciendo que ésta se girase con el pomo de la puerta ya en la mano- Yo también te amo, no lo olvides.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Alexandra Vause, entró a formar parte del cártel con 18 años cuando comenzó a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Red, con el paso de los años fue ascendiendo peldaños, pasando de ser una simple camello a la número dos dentro de la organización. Durante todos los años que llevaba dedicándose a actividades delictivas nunca había sido detenida, mirando su expediente se podía comprobar que ni tan siquiera había una sanción de tráfico.

Propietaria de varios negocios, todos ellos rentables, y tras muchas investigaciones todos y cada uno de ellos, limpios. Ninguno de sus negocios eran tapaderas para el blanqueo.

-Es una lástima, si quisiera podría vivir a lo grande con tan solo lo que obtiene de ganancias con sus negocios legales- Decía en voz alta el detective Ryan, Kate levantaba la vista del expediente que tenía en las manos al escuchar la voz de su compañero, tras unos segundos bajó nuevamente la mirada perdiéndose en los papeles que tenía frente a ella.

Hasta la fecha, no se le había conocido ninguna relación, en su círculo más cercano siempre se había comentado la estrecha relación que la unía con Niky Nichols, la cual había sido detenida en la operación llevada a cabo el día anterior.

-Hasta el momento no ha dicho nada que inculpe a la Vause. ¿No te parece raro? – Kate miró a su compañero sin entender a lo que se podía estar refiriendo- Alex – dijo Ryan y Kate le miró esperando la continuación- Tú la conoces mejor, ¿nunca la has visto flaquear por alguna mujer? – Kate negó sintiendo como esa sola pregunta hacía que le hirviera la sangre- Pues eso, es raro. Nadie puede haber tan fría para no tener sentimientos por las personas con las que se acuesta– Kate sentía como se iba sintiendo enferma- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, Nichols no habla, y además no ha aparecido ningún abogado para intentar sacarla de aquí, es como si no les importase perder a sus hombres- Kate le miró dando gracias al cambio en la conversación.

-Supongo que para ellos, todos los detenidos hasta ahora eran simples peones, y no les importa sacrificarlos si con ello se logran mantener a salvo – Decía Kate, sintiendo un gran dolor al darse cuenta que también estaba hablando de la mujer que amaba.

Red, Galina Reznikov hasta la irrupción de Alex Vause, había sido la mano derecha del jefe, llegó a USA gracias a un visado de estudiante, procedente de Rusia. Se licenció en Derecho por la Universidad de Stanford, al poco tiempo logró entrar de pasante en un despacho de abogados de Brooklyn, siendo en estos momentos una de las socias de dicho despacho de abogados.

-Cuanto más estudio estos expedientes, menos entiendo nada, todas y cada una de las personas que aparecen en ellos tienen una posición económica elevada, todos podrían vivir sin estar relacionados con el narcotráfico, pero todos y cada uno de ellos decidieron estar al otro lado de ley – Decía Rayn pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuanto más dinero tienes más quieres – contestaba Kate.

Niky Nichols, sus padres la echaron de casa a la edad de 17 años, al descubrir su adicción al alcohol y las drogas. Con veinte años logró desintoxicarse al lograr entrar a trabajar en el mismo local donde trabajaba Alex Vause, siendo ésta última la que logró que Nichols dejase sus adicciones. Tan solo dos años después pasó a ser la secretaria de Galina Reznikov, trabajo que continuaba realizando hasta la fecha.

-Por eso nunca hablará de la Vause, cree deberle su vida- Dijo Kate cerrando el expediente de Nichols- Le es totalmente fiel.

-Pero debe existir la forma de lograr romper esa fidelidad – Dijo su compañero- Tiene que haber algo que haga que Nichols deje de venerar a Vause – Kate suspiró sabiendo la respuesta, los celos, eso haría que Nichols bajase la guardia- ¿Dónde se ha metido Espo? – preguntó de repente Ryan.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer – contestó Kate.

En otro lado de la misa ciudad, Will, Akiro, Red, Hunter y Alex, tenían sobre la mesa varios expedientes.

-Detective Javier Esposito, durante años formó parte de la unidad de narcóticos hasta que pidió su traslado a homicidios – En la pantalla de aquel despacho aparecía la imagen del detective.

-Mío – dijo Red- ahora mismo debería estar haciendo una entrega – anotó una dirección en un papel que le tendió a Hunter- Me ha engañado durante meses, he estado a punto de decirle a su jefe que le diera operaciones mayores.

Hunter marcaba un número de teléfono, tras una breve conversación mandaba una foto y volvía a la reunión.

-Detective Kevin Ryan, desde el momento en el que salió de la academia ha formado parte de narcóticos. Experto en la mafia irlandesa, en la cual estuvo infiltrado durante más de un año sin ser descubierto – La imagen del detective aparecía en la pantalla.

-Hijo de puta, es el canguro de mis hijos – decía Akiro poniéndose en pie- Yo me encargo.

-¿Ya está? – preguntó Alex.

-No, capitana Victoria Gates. Formaba parte de Asuntos Internos, hasta que pidió el traslado a homicidios. Implacable, una autentica perro de presa. Capitán Montgomery, nada que deciros de él que no sepáis ya. Sabemos que los infiltrados son tres, pero del tercero no tenemos ninguna imagen hasta la fecha, es como si su identidad estuviera totalmente desaparecida – decía Will.

-Esposito trabajó con anterioridad en narcóticos seguro que coincidió con Ryan, investiguemos por ahí y con seguridad aparecerá el tercer integrante – decía Alex.

-Alex, el tercer integrante es cosa tuya – decía Will mirando a su número dos ella asintió- En cuanto a los capitanes, nada de ir a por ellos, al menos no de momento. Victoria Gates está casada y es madre de dos adolescentes, quiero saber cada movimiento de su familia – dijo Will mirando a Hunter.

-¿Montgomery? – preguntó Red.

-Le dejaremos para el final, quiero que vea como todos mueren por su traición – contestó el jefe.

-¿No vendrá a por ti?

-Nunca supo mi nombre, si ninguno de los presentes me traiciona- les miró con dureza- Nunca podrá llegar hasta mí.

-¿Qué hacemos con Nichols? – preguntó Alex.

-Me caía bien, pero ella sí es un riesgo, nunca fue muy dura – contestó sonriendo de forma cínica.

Un disparo, eso fue todo lo que resonó en aquella habitación, con cuidado el autor del mismo se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo, recogiendo el casquillo, sacó una foto del cuerpo que de inmediato fue enviada a un teléfono móvil.

-Uno menos – dijo Hunter enseñando la fotografía que terminaba de llegarle.

-Bien, todos sabéis lo que espero de vosotros, así que manos a la obra – Will se puso en pie dando por terminada la reunión.

El móvil del detective Ryan comenzaba a sonar, haciendo que ambos detectives dejasen a un lado los expedientes. Kate pudo observar como el rostro de su amigo comenzaba a palidecer, mientras en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en cuanto Ryan dio por finalizada la conversación.

-Espo- fue lo único que pudo contestar antes de comenzar a llorar.

No hizo falta nada más para que Kate entendiera que había sucedido con su, en otro tiempo, casi hermano.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

No esperaron, no escucharon las órdenes de su capitán, bajaron los escalones de dos en dos, no les importaba quien estuviera, el rostro destapado, el odio dibujado en él.

-Mierda. ¡Un médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico!

Abrían aquel cerrojo, entraban, comprobando que nada se podía hacer, no pudieron evitarlo, ella no pudo evitarlo, se lanzó sobre aquel cuerpo inerte y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Ni se te ocurra morirte, habla maldita hija de puta.

Visionaron cada segundo de las imágenes de las cámaras internas, alguien había logrado burlar la seguridad de aquella comisaría, había logrado llegar hasta la detenida seccionándole la yugular.

-Ha sido Hunter – dijo Kate aún con los rastros de sangre en su cuerpo.

-Pero no aparece en las imágenes – intervenía Roy.

-No me hace falta ver su rostro, Hunter es el solucionador del cartel, y Nichols era un cabo suelto – insistía la detective.

-Váyanse, y detective Beckett cuando esto termine quiero su placa y su pistola sobre mi mesa – Kate le miraba sin entender- No puedo permitir el comportamiento que ha tenido en la zona de calabozos y menos aún el desprecio que ha mostrado ante el cadáver de la detenida- Kate salió de aquel despacho sin tan siquiera esperar a su compañero.

-Capitán, debería entenderla – Ryan intentaba mediar entre ambos.

-Sé que han perdido no sólo a un compañero sino también a un amigo, y soy consciente de que ahora mismo la detective está destrozada porque ya nunca podrá solucionar las cosas con Esposito, pero no por eso voy a permitir que mi comisaría se convierta en un lugar sin respeto – Ryan agachaba la cabeza y salía de allí.

Una moto atravesaba las calles de NY, volaba sobre el asfalto, esquivaba los coches con los que se cruzaba, sorteaba a los peatones, no le importaban semáforos o señales, sólo quería llegar a su destino, llegar y poder ser libre de sentirse rota.

Alex llegaba al Pecado, nada más entrar buscaba con su mirada, pero no encontraba a quien buscaba, en su lugar apareció el camarero.

-Señora Vause, no la esperaba.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó dejando las gafas de sol sobre la barra.

-Ha llegado esta mañana y ha presentado su carta de renuncia – El muchacho le tendía el papel.

Con aquella carta en las manos bajó hasta su despacho en el local, se encerró. Sacó de su maletín todos los expedientes que tenía, en algún lugar debía de estar el nombre del tercer componente de los agentes infiltrados. Antes de comenzar a repasar cada papel, tomó el móvil y marcó un número saltando de inmediato el buzón de voz, insistió obteniendo el mismo resultado. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y tomó el primer expediente.

Las horas fueron pasando, cada cierto tiempo Alex volvía a marcar aquel número de teléfono, por fin cerca de las siete de la tarde, no saltó el buzón de forma inmediata, se quitó las gafas esperando la contestación al otro lado, pero ésta no llegó.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó al aire.

Kate seguía sentada en las escaleras de aquella casa, dónde tantas veces ella y Espo habían pasado las horas hablando de todo y de nada.

Allí rota por el dolor, bañada por las lágrimas recordaba las promesas hechas, recordaba aquel siempre estaremos cubriéndonos las espaldas, aquel no importa quien llegue nosotros siempre seremos hermanos.

Olvidó aquellas promesas, olvidó que él era su hermano, y ahora nunca podría volver a tenerlo a su lado, no había tenido tiempo de decirle que todo había pasado, que lo mejor era empezar nuevamente de cero, y ya nunca se lo podría decir.

Ellos se lo habían robado, ellos y junto a ellos estaba ella. Sí, ella, Alex Vause, el amor de su vida, la mujer que había logrado entrar de lleno en su alma formaba parte de quienes le terminaban de arrebatar a su hermano.

Alex tomaba aquel último expediente, la puerta del despacho se habría dando entrada a Red.

-¿Se puede?

-Ya estás dentro – dijo levantando la vista.

-Te traigo una cerveza – Dijo sentándose y tendiendo una botella a su acompañante.

-Gracias, ¿qué sabemos?

-Nichols ya no es un problema – Alex suspiró- Lo siento, sé lo importante que fue una vez para ti.

-Mi lealtad es con Will, con nadie más – contestó Alex dando un trago a su cerveza.

-Me gusta escuchar eso – Alex la miró – He recordado una cosa.

-Tú dirás – se revolvía en su asiento.

-He recordado que un día con encontramos con el detective Ryan en una cafetería – Alex la miraba interesada- Estaba muy bien acompañado por la señorita Heat.

Ryan llegaba cansado a su casa, se había pasado horas intentando localizar a su amiga, pero finalmente se dio por vencido.

Se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, se des aflojó el nudo de la corbata, se acercó hasta el frigorífico y sacó la botella de leche, dando un largo trago.

Sonrió al recordar la voz de su amigo – Tío eres un cerdo, bebe en un vaso, no de la botella- se acercó hasta uno de los armarios y sacando un vaso se sirvió la leche en él.

Con el vaso entre sus manos se dirigió hasta el baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha, comenzó a desnudarse, bebió el contenido del vaso y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente se llevase su dolor.

Salió de la ducha se envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura, escuchó el timbre, se dirigió hasta la puerta, y abrió.

Las sirenas de la policía resonaban por las calles de NY, junto a ellas se escuchaba el sonido de una ambulancia.

Kate miraba su teléfono, demasiadas llamadas sin contestar, la mayoría eran de ella, también había de Ryan, y las últimas eran de su capitán.

No contestó a ninguna, se subió en la moto y condujo hasta su casa. No podía contestar a nadie, no se veía capaz de seguir con todo, no aquella noche.

Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió de la persona que la esperaba en su puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Asegurarme de que estés viva.

Kate le miró, y las lágrimas regresaron a ella, supo con certeza que ahora sólo quedaba ella.

-¿Ryan? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Está en el hospital, grave, pero al menos aún está con vida, le he puesto protección – decía él también roto por todo lo que aquel día había sucedido.

-Vamos – Él la detuvo.

-No Kate, tú no irás, creemos que aún estás a salvo, no voy a dejar que te expongas, tú no.

-Pero señor, es mi compañero, debo estar con él- decía ella.

-Ahora no, ¿quieres honrarle? ¿Quieres honrar a Esposito? Detén a los máximos responsables, sin pararte ante nadie.

-Pero señor – insistía ella.

-Termina con ellos Beckett, y honra a tus compañeros – El capitán salía de la casa de la detective.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Kate miraba las ventanas de la casa de Alex, había luz lo cual significaba que ella ya estaba allí, llevaba horas sentada frente a aquel edifico, tratando de saber qué hacer, una parte de ella le gritaba que subiera y le hiciera el amor mientras otra parte intentaba convencerla para que subiese y le metiese un tiro por lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros.

Su móvil volvía a sonar, lo miró descubriendo que nuevamente era ella llamándola, simplemente decidió silenciarlo. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Sabía que en algún momento debería contestar de la misma forma que sabía que debía tomar una decisión, pero aún no se sentía con fuerzas.

Alex lanzaba con furia el teléfono contra la pared, odiaba cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Lo explicado por Red la había dejado muy tocada, ¿qué razón podría existir para que su novia se encontrase acompañada de un policía? Una parte de ella le decía que la respuesta era clara, Heat era la tercera infiltrada, otra parte le decía que el policía se había acercado hasta su chica para obtener información.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida no tendría dudas, la primera opción sería la que diera por válida, pero elegir esa opción significaba tener que matar a la mujer de su vida, por lo tanto luchaba con ella misma para encontrarle un sentido a todo. El que su novia llevase todo el día ilocalizable no ayudaba.

Se acercó hasta su portátil encendiéndolo, directamente se metió a ver todas las fotos que se habían tomado aquellos días que pasaron en el barco, ¿podía todo eso ser mentira?

Kate tomó una decisión, se puso en pie, cruzó la calle y entró en el edificio de Alex. El portero del turno de noche la saludo con una sonrisa. Mientras el ascensor subía, Kate apretaba los puños, tan fuerte que los nudillos estaban blancos. El sonido de las puertas abriéndose le indicó que había llegado a su piso, salió, dio unos pasos y se paró frente a la puerta. Cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y llamó al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse hasta la puerta, vio como la misma era abierta y sin esperar a que se abriera del todo entró.

-Vaya, estás viva – escuchó a su espalda, decidió ignorarla y continuó su camino hacia el dormitorio.

Abrió el armario sacando la ropa que tenía en él guardada.

-¿Se puede saber dónde coño has estado? – Le preguntó Alex al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba del brazo- Te he estado llamando todo el puto día – Se fijaba en la ropa tirada sobre la cama- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – apretaba el agarre sobre el brazo de la detective.

Kate se removió intentando soltarse del agarre, se giró mirando a su chica- Suéltame- le dijo con total frialdad.

-¡Contéstame! – le grito zarandeándola.

-No tengo nada que contestar. He presentado mi renuncia, creía que con eso quedaba todo claro – contestó empujando a Alex- Sólo he venido a recoger mi ropa, el resto de mis cosas las puedes tirar o dárselas a la próxima que pase por tu cama- Se quedaba mirando la ropa- ¿Sabes? Mejor tírala – dijo soltando la ropa en el suelo- Tampoco la quiero.

-De esta casa no vas a salir hasta que respondas a algunas preguntas – le dijo Alex acercándose hasta ella.

-¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir? – le encaró la detective.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, ambas luchando por no lanzarse a por la boca de la persona que tenían enfrente, ambas sabiendo que su parte racional estaba ganando la partida y con ellos robándoles la posibilidad de amar.

-¿Qué he sido para ti?

-¿Eso importa ahora?- le contestó fríamente Kate- Se terminó, ¿acaso no está claro?

-¿Qué hacías reunida con un policía? –preguntó Alex apretando los puños.

-Tomar café, me invitó, era guapo, así que acepte y después del café nos fuimos la cama- Alex le cruzó la cara al escuchar la respuesta- Vaya, no sabía que no podía tener sexo con quien me diera la gana- contestó la detective al tiempo que devolvía el golpe recibido- ¡En tu puta vida vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima! No soy una de tus mujeres.

Ambas guardaron silencio, clavaron sus ojos en la otra, ambas leyeron lo que aquellos ojos decían y ambas agacharon la cabeza sabedoras de que ninguna estaba siendo sincera.

-Adiós Alex – dijo saliendo de aquel dormitorio.

La Vause se quedó inmóvil hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse entonces recogió la ropa del suelo, abrió la ventana del dormitorio y la lanzó a la calle, dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

Kate decidió bajar por las escaleras, una vez comenzó a descender, no pudo más y se sentó en uno de los peldaños rompiendo a llorar.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer llegaron encontrándolas despiertas en sus camas, ambas salieron de la cama sabiendo que aquel nuevo día era en primero de sus nuevas vidas, unas vidas dónde el amor había sido sustituido por la venganza y el odio.

Alex salió de su casa, en la calle tomó el primer taxi que pasó, dándole al conductor la dirección de la vivienda de la detective, pidiendo al conductor que parase en la esquina de la calle sin llegar al número exacto. En ese momento vio salir a Kate del edifico, la vio subir en su coche y entonces esperó a que se fuera.

A los pocos minutos, llegó al mismo sitio Hunter, ambos se saludaron – Tú dirás – dijo el hombre.

-Quiero que me ayudes a entrar en una vivienda- Hunter la miró sorprendido.

-Pensé que sabias hacerlo tú.

-Pensaste mal, ¿me ayudarás?

-Claro, ¿supones que es la casa del tercer infiltrado? – preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la entrada posterior del edifico.

-Digamos que quiero averiguar algunas cosas – contestó Alex.

Hunter decidió no preguntar más, sabía que si ella le estaba pidiendo ese favor estaría relacionado con su misión.

Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta, Alex le pidió a su acompañante que se fuese, el hombre intentó convencerla para quedarse a su lado por si necesitaba ayuda. La conversación terminó cuando ella le mostró su arma.

-Si me necesitas, sólo llámame- dijo marchándose.

Castle comenzó a ladrar, Alex se acercó hasta la terraza, saliendo, cuando le perro la olió se calló y comenzó a mover el rabo.

-Eso está mejor – dijo acariciándole- Ahora veamos los secretos de tu dueña- dijo regresando al interior de la vivienda.

Kate llegaba al hospital, necesitaba saber que su compañero y amigo se encontraba bien, necesitaba verle.

En la puerta de la habitación de Ryan se encontró con los capitanes Gates y Montgomery, ambos se sorprendieron de verla allí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – le preguntó su capitán.

-Necesitaba verle.

-No es seguro que estés aquí, podrían descubrirte – insistió Montgomery.

-No tengo muy claro que no lo hayan hecho ya – contestó entrando en la habitación de Ryan.

Sólo necesitaba comprobar que estaba vivo, sólo eso. No podría perderle a él también, no lo soportaría.

-No puedes morirte – dijo entre lágrimas tomando de la mano a su amigo- Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Debes vivir.

Sólo era eso lo que necesitaba, sólo comprobar con sus propios ojos que él estaba vivo, grave pero vivo. Ahora ya podía seguir con su trabajo.

-Mañana llegará un nuevo cargamento, en principio Red y Akiro estarán presentes en la entrega, al menos ese era el plan – dijo a los capitanes.

-Sabemos lo del cargamento lo que no sabíamos era lo de Red y Akiro – dijo Montgomery- Ryan me lo pudo decir antes de perder el conociento.

-En Los Hamptons, tienen una sede de venta, usan los barcos para hacer las transacciones. El responsable de allí, es el encargado de los amarres Tom Foster – Gates comenzaba a realizar las llamadas oportunas para la detención del hombre y la decomisación de las drogas.

-Contra Alex Vause ¿no has logrado encontrar nada aun? – Kate negó- ¿El nombre del jefe? – volvió a negar.

Tras aquello salió de la habitación, debía regresar a casa y ponerse a estudiar nuevamente los expedientes.

Alex se sentaba en el sofá de la detective con varias fotos entre sus manos.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Kate se paró en seco frente a la puerta de su casa, se quedó mirando la misma, su intuición le decía que algo no iba del todo bien, desenfundó su arma antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, abrió con cuidado llevando el arma al frente.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el interior, sus ojos recorrieron la entrada, cerró la puerta con el pie sin girarse, sin apartar su mirada del frente, comenzó a caminar y clavó su mirada en el interior del salón, clavó su mirada en el cuerpo que ocupaba parte de aquel sofá. Unos ojos azules se clavaron en ella, Kate apretó la mandíbula, cerró con fuerza su puño alrededor de la empuñadura de su pistola.

-La esperaba señorita Heat- dijo sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa y cómo has entrado? – se acercó sin dejar de apuntar.

-Quería averiguar algunas cosas, y alguien me ayudó a entrar – contestó con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres? – Alex se fue poniendo en pie.

-Ya te lo he dicho saber algunas cosas- le enseñó las fotos que tenía en sus manos- Es curioso, tienes fotos con los dos policías que se infiltraron en cierta organización delictiva, Esposito y Ryan ¿eran esos sus nombres? Y me preguntaba si por un casual la mujer con la que he compartido mi vida estos días sería la tercera infiltrada. ¿Vas a usar el arma? Porque de no ser así, preferiría que la bajases, las carga el diablo – dijo con una medio sonrisa.

-¿De dónde has sacado esas fotos?

-Deberías tener mejores escondites, también encontré a foto de tu graduación en la academia de policía, ¿encima del armario? – dijo negando y chascando la lengua.

-Alexandra Vause – comenzó a decir siendo interrumpida.

-¿Me vas a detener? ¿Acaso has logrado encontrar algo que me inculpe en algún delito? Creo que la respuesta es negativa, porque de lo contrario no te habrías metido en mi cama ¿te importa si me sirvo una copa de vino? – Kate la miró alzando la ceja- Supongo que eso es que no puedo – dijo volviendo a sentarse.

-¿En serio crees que me acosté contigo por eso? ¿Crees que he fingido todo este tiempo?-apareciendo el rastro de la decepción en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres que crea? – dijo con tranquilidad Alex- No soy yo la que he mentido sobre quién era, no soy yo la que te está apuntando con un arma- Kate fijó su vista en su mano armada, un segundo, eso fue todo cuando volvió a mirar a la mujer, ésta tenía una pistola en sus manos- Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones – dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza- No pensaba que te distraerías tan fácilmente.

-¿La va a usar? ¿Puedes realmente usarla contra mí? – Alex la miró.

-¿Y tú? – le devolvió la pregunta.

Ninguna de las dos contestó, sólo clavaron su mirada en los ojos de la otra, ignorando la frialdad de las palabras, sin importarles lo que los rostros dijesen, sólo teniendo valor lo que los ojos contasen y ambas al mismo tiempo pusieron el seguro a sus armas bajándolas.

-Termino de incumplir todas las normas – dijo Kate sin apartar los ojos de los de Alex.

-Termino de saltarme mis propias normas – contestó Alex- ¿Quién eres?

-Detective Katherine Beckett, narcóticos- Alex palideció al escuchar ese nombre.

-Repítelo – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Detective Beckett – repitió sin entender el cambio en el rostro de Alex.

-Beckett- repitió la Vause.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué sucede? – Kate empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres? – preguntó Alex deseando estar equivocada.

-Alex, en serio, ¿a qué viene esto?

-Sólo contesta, por favor- sonó casi como una súplica.

Kate miró a aquella mujer a la que amaba con locura- Mi madre fue Johanna Beckett fiscal del distrito y mi padre es Jim Beckett abogado – Alex cerró los ojos al escuchar ese nombre- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acercándose hasta Alex- ¡Contesta! – le dijo agarrándola del brazo.

-Dios, esto tiene que ser una puta pesadilla. ¿Por qué eres policía?

-Porque nunca se detuvo al asesino de mi madre, porque necesitaba hacer justicia ¿Me vas a explicar qué sucede?

Alex se soltó del agarre de la detective, dejó su pistola sobre el sofá y comenzó a caminar por aquella estancia.

-Katherine – comenzó a decir.

-Dios, sabes quién mató a mi madre – dijo Kate de inmediato- Fuisteis vosotros – Tomó nuevamente el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Alex- ¡Dime su nombre! – Alex notó como una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su rostro- ¡Un nombre! – repitió Kate golpeando con la culata de la pistola la cara de Alex.

-No puedo – dijo pasando su mano por su rostro y comprobando como brotaba la sangre.

-Alex, ¡dame un nombre! ¡No quiero tener que matarte!, por favor es sólo un nombre.

-No puedo- Kate hizo el amago de volver a golpearla pero esta vez Alex detuvo el ataque sujetándola por la muñeca- No puedo porque si lo hago estarás muerta, y no podría vivir con eso.

-Venga ya, no seas cínica. No quieres porque es tu jefe, ese al que eres totalmente fiel, ese que ha matado a tu amante y no te ha importado. ¡Era mi madre! Murió desangrada, sola en un puto callejón, como si no fuese nadie – decía llorando.

-Kate, si te doy un nombre estarás muerta, no sabes a quien te quieres enfrentar – le arrancó el arma de las manos- Escúchame, sí sé quien mandó matar a tu madre, de la misma forma que supongo quien fue el brazo ejecutor, pero no puedo permitir que vayas de frente contra ellos.

-Alex, mataron a mi madre, por favor, dame sólo un nombre- suplicaba entre lágrimas Kate.

-No puedo mi amor – Kate la miró al escuchar esa palabra- no puedo porque si te pasa algo no podría continuar con mi vida – dijo limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas de la detective.

Desde el mismo instante en el que escuchó su nombre supo que su vida estaba acabada, sabía antes de entrar en aquella casa que nunca sería capaz de terminar con la vida de la infiltrada, porque nunca podría matar a la mujer que amaba, su fidelidad a Will terminaba aquel día, pero mucho más aún al saber que ellos fueron los responsables del asesinato de la madre de Kate.

-¿Confías en mi? – Le preguntó a la detective clavando sus ojos en los de ella- Cariño ¿confías en mí? – repitió ante el silencio de la detective.

Confiar, eso que tanto trabajo le costaba a ella desde que una noche le arrebataron a su madre. Desde aquella noche no se sentía capaz de confiar en nada ni en nadie que no fuese ella misma, y sin embargo ahí estaba siendo abrazada por la persona a la que debía detener, a la persona con la que debía terminar, ella le limpiaba las lágrimas con ternura, había aguantado su golpe sin atacarla, había soltado su arma y se había mostrado ante ella a pecho descubierto. ¿Confiar?

-Sí – dijo con total seguridad.

-Bien, vamos sentémonos – le dijo llevándola hasta el sofá- Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Tras sentarse Alex comenzó a exponer la loca idea que había tenido. Ella era la mano derecha del asesino de la fiscal Beckett, podría dar toda clase de datos acerca del sucio negocio de éste, pero para hacer eso, debía estar segura de que Kate iba a estar a salvo.

-¿Estás hablando de entregarte? – Alex negó.

-Eso no serviría de nada, es demasiado poderoso, estaría muerta en el mismo instante en que lo hiciera. Debemos marcharnos, escondernos, entre las dos lograremos todos los datos que necesitas para terminar con él – Kate la miraba intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella casa.

-¿Por qué harías eso? – preguntó con dudas.

-Porque te amo, porque te lo debo, porque tu aparición en mi vida ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

-¿Crees que con eso caeré rendida en tus brazos? – Alex negó- Eso nunca pasará, nunca.

-Lo sé. ¿Estás preparada para hacer justicia? – Kate asintió- ¿Caiga quien caiga? – Kate la miró sin entender a que se refería- ¿Aunque ello supongo descubrir que personas cercanas a ti están implicadas?

-Alex ya sé que tú formas parte de todo eso – dijo creyendo que se refería a ella.

-No hablo de mí, hablo de otras personas.

-Sea quien sea, quiero hacer justicia- Alex asintió.

-Bien, recoge ropa, un portátil, cámara de fotos, deja el teléfono, dinero, nada de tarjetas- Kate la miraba realmente iba a huir- ¿Sabes hacer el puente a un coche? – Kate la miró elevando una ceja- No podemos usar los nuestros.

-Sí, sé hacer el puente ¿Dónde nos encontraremos? – Alex apuntó una dirección en un papel y se lo dio a Kate – Espero que estés allí y que esto no sea un trampa, porque juro por mi madre que te mataré – Dijo mirándola con dureza.

-Estaré ahí a las 3 de la madrugada. A esa hora mi guardaespaldas desaparece.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Ninguna de las dos entendía cómo podían haber terminado así, ambas tenían muy clara su misión, pero a ambas les había sido imposible cumplirlas. ¿Quién podría llevar a cabo sus órdenes si con ello se termina con aquello que aún te pude hacer humana?

Alex terminaba de comprobar que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba en el macuto, negaba al ver su reflejo en el espejo, hacía años que había dejado de vestir de aquella forma, tras meter un par de jerséis más cerró el macuto con él al hombro, se acercó hasta la caja fuerte, sacó todo el dinero que había en efectivo.

Se puso la cazadora, echó un último vistazo a aquella casa, sus piró sabiendo que pasase lo que pasase ella nunca regresaría allí. Tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia, todas las noches a esas horas su guardaespaldas se marchaba a su casa, pero no quería correr riesgos.

Caminó por las solitarias calles de esa ciudad hasta estar segura de no haber sido seguida por nadie, sólo entonces paró un taxi. Nada más montarse el taxista le preguntó por su destino, ella sólo dijo Motta Haven, el conductor frenó en seco girando su cuerpo.

-Señorita, lo siento pero no le voy a llevar hasta allí y mucho menos a estas horas.

Alex tan solo le ofreció un fajo de dinero, el hombre tras mucho pensarlo arrancó el vehículo.

Mott Haven era uno de los vecindarios más peligrosos del Bronx, ir allí sólo significaba problemas, la tasa de delincuencia era de las más elevadas del país. La mayoría de los neoyorquinos sólo se acercaban al Bronx por el estadio de los yanquis o por el zoo, pero nunca llegaban hasta Mott.

Kate miraba la hora en su reloj, su mano reposaba sobre su cartuchera, algunos vagabundos se le habían acercado lo mismo que algún que otro camello, pero de momento se había librado de problemas, sobre su espalda reposaba su mochila con su equipaje y a su lado sentado y con las orejas en alerta estaba Castle.

Un taxi se paró a su lado, la puerta del vehículo se abrió saliendo el pasajero y casi sin darle tiempo el taxi arrancó a toda velocidad.

Ante Kate apareció una Alex totalmente desconocida para ella, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una sudadera y una bomber, en sus pies nada de tacones, tan sólo unas viejas botas militares, al hombro un petate.

-Veo que has llegado puntual – Alex revisó la vestimenta de la detective comprobando que ambas iban muy parecidas vestidas- ¿Y ahora?

-Te dije que estaría aquí. Iremos a un lugar cercano de aquí, realmente está a sólo dos calles de aquí– empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Kate y su perro.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó Kate mirando el destartalado lugar ante el que se había parado Alex- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en este sitio?

-Tú nada, sólo esperarme – Dijo Alex entrando en aquel edificio.

Pocos minutos después apareció un coche que se paró justo a su lado.

-¿Subes? – Kate abrió la boca al máximo ante sus ojos se encontraba Alex al volante de un Ford Mustang Shadow del 76 negro con la tapicería de los asientos en cuero rojo.

Tras dejar su macuto en el maletero, y hacer que Castle entrase en el asiento trasero ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó con miedo. Lo que menos necesitaban era que hubiera robado un coche.

-Antes de que me convirtiera en lo que soy hubo un viejo que intentó cuidarme, era suyo, me lo regaló hace muchos años pero nunca hasta hoy lo he necesitado. Nadie sabe de su existencia, así que nos viene bien – contestó mientras se perdía por aquellas calles.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A un lugar dónde podamos investigar sin que terminemos muertas en cero coma – Kate la miro esperando una mejor respuesta- Vamos al condado de Sullivan en las montañas de Catskill, al pueblo de Rockland. La misma persona que me regaló el coche me dejó una pequeña propiedad allí.

-¿Y nadie sabe de su existencia?

-Digamos que nadie conoce a Alex Rhodes – Kate la miró sin entender- Rhodes era el nombre del hombre que trató de ayudarme, la casa está inscrita con ese nombre al igual que este coche. Ponte cómoda nos quedan cerca de 200 Km- Kate se preguntaba cuantos más secretos guardaría Alex.

El viaje transcurrió en completo silencio, ambas mujeres perdidas en sus propias mentes. Necesitarían calma si querían preparar el caso de tal forma que ni todas las influencias que Will pudiera tener le librasen de la cárcel. Alex sabía que llegado el momento Kate se sorprendería de quien era la persona que se escondía detrás de aquel nombre de Will.

Pese a los intentos que la detective hizo para no cerrar los ojos, el sueño finalmente le venció, Alex giró la cabeza observando cómo incluso dormida Kate no borraba el gesto serio de su rostro, daría lo que fuese por volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa que la detective tenía.

Dos horas y media después el vehículo paraba ante una pequeña cabaña – Kate, despierta hemos llegado- Decía Alex mirando a su acompañante. La detective comenzó a abrir los ojos- Hemos llegado- repetía Alex mientras descendía del vehículo moviendo su asiento para que el perro pudiera salir del coche.

Kate salió medio adormilada, vio como Alex sacaba los macutos de ambas del vehículo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, la siguió y subió los cuatro peldaños que había ante la puerta de entrada.

-Esperemos que Hanna haya limpiado y hecho la compra tal y como le dije – Alex encendió la luz nada más entrar abriendo del todo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que la detective entrase- Será mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios a dejar todo esto – dijo señalando el equipaje. La casa constaba de un salón, una pequeña cocina, dos dormitorios y un baño- Puedes elegir la habitación que prefieras.

Media hora después de haber llegado, ambas mujeres se tumbaban en sus respectivas camas, sabiendo que el día siguiente empezaría su guerra particular.


	20. Chapter 20

**Entramos en la parte final de esta historia. El capítulo de hoy está dividido en dos partes, la primera en cursiva nos mostrará lo que dará de sí las investigaciones de Alex y Kate, en la segunda parte iremos viendo cómo se dio esa investigación. Espero que se entienda facilmente.**

* * *

_El FBI acompañado de la Policía de Nueva york Irrumpía en el despacho de abogados Reznikov y asociados, al paso les salía la propia Galina exigiendo que abandonasen el lugar, el agente del FBI al cargo de la operación le tendió una orden de registro firmada por el Juez Federal Samuel Livinston, la cara de Red palideció al leerla la orden._

_-Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, vosotros – dijo señalando a los detectives- revisad palmo a palmo los despachos de los abogados mientras nosotros iremos al despacho de la señora Reznikov, la capitana Gates nos acompañará en el registro – ordenó el jefe del equipo._

_Nada más entrar en el despacho de Red se dirigieron a la pared que había a la izquierda, dónde se encontraba una gran estantería, sacaron un libro de la misma y se escuchó de inmediato un click mecánico._

_Antes los ojos de los agentes y de la capitana se abrió una puerta dando acceso a una habitación, cuando entraron comprobaron que tal y como esperaban allí existía un catre, un pequeño armario, una alacena, un mini frigorífico, dos ordenadores que fueron inmediatamente requisados._

_-¿Por si vienen por usted los adversarios? – dijo la capitana señalando todo lo que había en aquel cuarto. Red no contestó._

_El jefe de equipo se acercó hasta el rincón de la izquierda, parecía ir contando los ladrillos, presionó el que hacía el quinto por el final y se abrió._

_-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó a Red justo cuando introducía la clave que abría la caja fuerte._

_La capitana Gates se acercaba hasta ese lugar, observando como de dicha caja el agente extraía un libro junto con un montón de pasaportes, al abrir el libro aparecieron fechas, nombres y cantidades de dinero, ambos se miraron sonriendo._

_-Le dejo los honores – dijo el del FBI._

_-Galina Reznikov, queda detenida por pertenencia a organización criminal, asesinato del detective Javier Esposito, intento de asesinato del también detective Kevin Ryan – iba diciendo mientras colocaba las esposas a la mujer- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si decide no guardarlo todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, ¿entiende lo que le estoy diciendo? – Preguntaba la capitana llevando a Red tomada de las esposas- ¿Entiende cuáles son sus derechos? – repitió ante el silencio de la rusa, Red asintió- En ese caso, ¿va a guardar silencio? – Red volvió a asentir._

* * *

Kate se despertó al llegar hasta ella el característico aroma del café recién hecho, salió de la cama, se puso una sudadera y caminó hacia la cocina, cuando llegó allí se encontró a Alex terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre – dijo sin girarse mientras terminaba de colocar los huevos revueltos en los platos- He sacado a Castle y le he puesto agua y comida, ahora nos toca a nosotras- colocó todo sobre la mesa- Siéntate y empieza a comer – ella se sentó y bebió del zumo recién exprimido.

-Pensé que veníamos a trabajar – Kate se mantenía aún en pie.

-Sí, pero también tendremos que alimentarnos – contestó la Vause alzando una ceja- en cuanto terminemos con el desayuno nos pondremos a ello – Kate lo pensó durante algunos segundos pero finalmente decidió que era mejor sentarse y desayunar, además ¿a quién trataba de engañar? se moría de hambre.

Alex fue la primera en terminar, nada más hacerlo se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, al poco tiempo regresó trayendo con ella un portátil y varios libros.

-A estas horas deben estar buscándonos – se sentó en la mesa y encendió el ordenador, Kate la miró – En casa tengo cámaras de seguridad, voy a comprobar si han estado allí.

Las imágenes mostraron con total claridad que a esa hora su casa aún no había sido registrada para saber que había sido de ella.

Kate se levantó dejando en el fregadero sus cosas del desayuno- ¿Te importa si me ducho antes de empezar?- Alex la miró y negó.

-Yo lo hice nada más levantarme, antes de sacar a tu perro. Te esperaré, mientras voy a fumar al porche – dijo poniéndose en pie y caminado hacia la puerta.

Media hora después y con las tazas recargadas de café ambas mujeres se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Lo más fácil será empezar por Red – comentó Alex.

Usaban los contactos que Galina tenía en rusa para traer a mujeres jóvenes que luego eran forzadas a ejercer la prostitución, nada más llegar al despacho de abogados de Red ésta y sus hombres les robaban los pasaportes que eran guardados en la caja fuerte que Red tenía escondida en la habitación oculta que había detrás de la estantería de su despacho personal.

Una vez sin documentación y tras pasar un reconocimiento médico, llevado a cabo por Rachel Wistton, eran repartidas en varios prostíbulos pertenecientes al cartel, dichos locales eran controlados por Jerry Wistton hermano pequeño de la doctora.

-¿Ella sabía que las mujeres que revisaban eran retenidas a la fuerza? – preguntó Kate.

-Sí, Rachel es la doctora del cartel, nos atiende cuando digamos que sufrimos algún accidente – marcó con comillas la palabra accidente.

La doctora Wistton entró a formar parte del cartel para salvar la vida de su hermano menor, el cual era drogadicto y debía miles de dólares a la organización, con su trabajo pagó la deuda de su hermano, y finalmente ambos entraron definitivamente a trabajar para Will.

El segundo bloque de negocio de Red era la distribución de la droga, para ello empleaba los locales de alterne, así como multitud de pequeños camellos repartidos por toda la ciudad. La zona cero de la distribución se encontraba en un local llamado Spasiva, es desde éste desde el que se realiza el reparto de las drogas.

-¿Descansamos un poco dando un paseo? –preguntó Alex comprobando que llevaban cerca de seis horas cuadrando toda la información de la que ella disponía contra Red- Propongo preparar unos sándwiches y comerlos junto al lago, además Castle empieza a estar desesperado por salir de nuevo- Kate se giró comprobando como el nerviosismo de su perro iba en aumento y tras pensarlo un poco accedió a descansar un rato.

Ambas mujeres prepararon varios sándwiches para cada una, cogieron botellas de agua y alguna de refresco y tras meter todo en una pequeña mochila salieron de la casa seguidas por el perro, que a los pocos segundos las adelantaba empezando a ladrar y a mover el rabo.

-Parece que sí estaba como loco por salir – decía Kate fijándose en el perro.

Caminaron entre los árboles en silencio, tras poco más de media hora llegaron a un claro, dónde se encontraba su destino final, el lago.

Alex dejó la mochila y se acercó al borde, se quitó las zapatillas, se remangó los pantalones y entró en el agua, soltó un pequeño grito -¿Fría? – le preguntó Kate muerta de la risa por el grito y los saltitos que daba Alex.

Kate fue sacando la comida mientras observaba a Alex, ésta regresó al lado de la detective y se sentó en el suelo, aceptando el sándwich que ésta le tendía.

-¿Cómo terminaste metida en el cartel?

-Me enganchó el poder, el dinero, el sentirme invencible. Nunca había tenido nada, el ligar dónde quedamos ayer era la calle en la que nací y crecí – Kate la miraba sorprendida- Si quería comer debía trapichear, así que el cartel me proporcionó todo aquello que nunca tuve, y me vendí al diablo – contestó perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte.


	21. Chapter 21

_Agentes del FBI entraban en las oficinas de la Constructora propiedad de Gora Akiro, los vigilantes de la misma les detenían el paso, comunicando de inmediato con sus superiores al serles enseñada la orden de registro._

_Los agentes federales llegaban hasta el despacho del señor Akiro, entrando sin dar tiempo a la secretaria para que avisase a su jefe._

_-Señor Akiro, será mejor que no intente entorpecer nuestro trabajo – le decían mostrándole la orden de registro- En este mismo instante, están siendo registradas las cuatro obras en las que su constructora está trabajando. ¿Quiere presenciar el registro de estas instalaciones?- El japonés asintió._

_Unas horas después el japonés tenía las esposas rodeando sus muñecas, en cajas los federales sacaban de aquel edificio toda la documentación y todas las pruebas encontradas._

_Akiro había presenciado como aquellos hombres sacaban de la caja fuerte instalada en la zona de descanso del personal el libro dónde estaban anotadas todas y cada una de las compras de drogas que el cártel había realizado. Así mismo encontraron sin problema en la azotea del edificio el falso techo dónde la mercancía era guardada hasta su venta._

_-¿Quién me ha traicionado?- preguntaba desconcertado a ser introducido en el furgón federal._

* * *

Como cada mañana desde que habían llegado a la cabaña, antes de comenzar con su trabajo Alex repasaba a conciencia todas las imágenes que le llegaban no sólo de su casa sino también de sus locales.

Al revisar las de la noche anterior pudo comprobar como Akiro, Hunter y Red se habían reunido en El Pecado.

-Eso no es bueno ¿cierto? – preguntó la detective al sentarse a su lado y ver las imágenes. Alex negó.

-Supongo que han comenzado la caza, a estas alturas lo único que tenemos claro es que aún no han logrado descubrir que si estamos juntas por propia voluntad o me retienes en contra de mi voluntad. Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, el tiempo se nos termina – dijo cerrando el archivo con las imágenes.

-Tenemos suficiente para encarcelar una larga temporada a Red incluso me atrevería a decir que para que sea condenada a cadena perpetua. ¿Con quién continuamos? – preguntó poniendo sobre la mesa los expedientes de Akiro y de Hunter, Alex tomó el del japonés.

El japonés llegó a Estados Unidos huyendo de su patria por haber deshonrado a una joven de su misma aldea, al llegar trabajó de estibador en el puerto. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en el mundo del contrabando, comenzó con productos japonés prohibidos en USA para poco a poco introducirse en el mundo de las drogas.

Akiro entró en contacto con Red cuando el primero sin ser consciente de ello comenzó a vender drogas en el territorio de la rusa, lo que en principio se pensó que daría lugar a una guerra, se transformó en colaboración cuando Will comprendió que con el japonés dentro de su organización se le habrían los mercados orientales.

-No entiendo cómo logra llevarse a todos a su terreno – dijo la detective.

-Lo entenderás – fue lo único que contestó Alex.

-Dime su nombre.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, aún no ha llegado ese momento.

-Dame una buena razón – le espetó Kate.

-Porque ese día saldrás por la puerta y quiero que cuando lo hagas no sea sólo para vengarte de él sino para terminar con todos los integrantes del cártel – le dijo con total seriedad.

Akiro y Will cerraron el trato de colaboración, pasando desde ese momento el japonés a formar parte de la cúpula del cártel.

Se empezó por crear, además de la compañía de importación y exportación que tenía el nipón, una constructora que poco a poco se fue haciendo con todos los contratos que la ciudad de Nueva York sacaba a concurso. Se usaba dicha constructora para dar trabajo legal a todos y cada uno de los camellos intermedios del cártel.

En las oficinas centrales de la constructora se instaló el cuartel general de Akiro, pasando la empresa de importación a ser dirigida por el hermano pequeño de Akiro.

En la zona de descanso del personal se instaló la caja fuerte, ya que se creyó que sería la zona que siempre quedase libre de sospechas, y la azotea original del edificio se elevó unos dos metros creando un falso techo en el que se guardaba toda la droga hasta que llegaba la hora de ponerla en el mercado.

Kate se puso en pie – Me apetece dar un paseo por el pueblo- Alex la miró sorprendida, hasta ese momento siempre era ella la que ponía fin a la sesión de trabajo.

-Antes debemos comprobar todas las cuentas de Akiro, al igual que hicimos con las de Red – Kate asintió y volvió a sentarse- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaba mientras comenzaban a meter los datos bancarios en el ordenador.

-Pensaba en lo que me dijiste hace horas, eso de que saldría a cazar a ese hijo de puta sin importarme el resto. Tienes razón, eso sería lo que haría, porque eso es lo que llevo cerca de 9 años esperando poder hacer – Alex la miraba mientras esperaba que se descargase toda la información bancaria.

-Pero debemos asegurarnos que todo termina con ellos.

-Sabes que al final tú terminarás también en la cárcel, ¿verdad? – Le dijo Kate con tristeza dibujada en su rostro.

-Eso será sino termino muerta – aquella contestación hizo que la detective golpease el brazo de Alex- Vale, admito que no ha tenido gracia – se excuso ante Kate.

Anochecía cuando ambas mujeres salían a dar el paseo, Castle como siempre corría delante de ellas.

-¿De verdad quieres ir al pueblo? – Alex no terminaba de estar convencida de dejarse ver en público.

-Sí, sino nos ven por él, los lugareños empezaran a preguntarse qué hacemos y eso sería más peligroso que el que nos vean pasear por sus calles – Dijo totalmente convencida- Además se supone que nadie conoce esta cabaña y quiero ver a otras personas.

-¿Te has cansado de mi compañía? – le preguntó con una medio sonrisa.

-Alex, caminemos – le dijo sin contestar a la pregunta.

-Haga lo que haga no me vas a perdonar nunca por ser quien soy ¿verdad? – le dijo sin moverse de dónde estaba parada. Kate se giró para verla- Soy yo la que fui traicionada, yo la que debería odiarte, y sin embargo estoy aquí ayudándote a terminar con todos ellos, sabiendo que eso supone mi propio fin – comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña.

-Alex – ésta se giró para comprobar cómo la detective agachaba la cabeza. Tras ver aquel gesto Alex continuó su camino hacia la casa.

Kate pese a todo decidió seguir con su propósito de llegar al pueblo, y ahora con más urgencia ya que las palabras dichas por Alex hacían que se preguntase si estaba actuando de la forma adecuada.

Cuando tres horas después abría la puerta de la vivienda comprobaba como las luces estaban apagadas, tras beber un poco de leche se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pero volvió sobre sus pasos ya que necesitaba ver a su acompañante. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio de la Vause comprando que estaba dormida, despacio se fue acercando hasta la cama, sentándose en el suelo al lado de la misma.

-Lo siento, desearía que todo fuera distinto, ¿sabes por qué? Porque por mucho que luche contra mí misma aún estoy enamorada de ti. Te quiero Alex, pero no sé cómo afrontar eso sabiendo que formas parte de todo por lo que mi madre fue asesinada- decía llorando y acariciando la mano de Alex- Te quiero.


	22. Chapter 22

_Al grito de Policía e Nueva York tiraron la puerta, sin tiempo para reaccionar Hunter se puso de rodillas cuando advirtió estar en el punto de mira de cuatro pistolas._

_-Nicholas Hunter, queda detenido por el asesinato de Johanna Beckett y Javier Esposito, así cómo por el intento de asesinato de Kevin Ryan – Hunter sentía como sus muñecas eran atrapadas por las esposas de la policía._

* * *

Los días posteriores a la investigaciones que llevaron a cabo sobre Akiro fueron los más duros para ambas, pese a los intentos que la detective hizo para hablar con Alex aquello nunca llegó a suceder.

Los días se convirtieron en trabajar, comer, trabajar, sacar a Castle a pasear y silencio. Silencio sólo roto cuando tenían algo que comunicarse sobre las investigaciones. Alex le tendió una dirección.

-Hunter está ahí – tras aquello continuo revisando unos documentos.

-¿Me darás ahora el nombre? – Alex la miró y negó mientras cerraba el portátil.

-No eres tú quien recibirá esa información- Le dijo mientras se ponía en pie- Recoge tus cosas, aquí hemos terminado mañana regresaremos a la ciudad – Kate la miró sorprendida- Termino de enviar toda la investigación a la persona indicada.

-Qué has hecho ¿qué? – Dijo totalmente ofendida- Pensé que sería yo la que decidiría qué hacer con todo esto.

Alex sonrió – No querida, lo siento pero no me fio de ti. La información está en las mejores manos, la persona que la ha recibido sabrá qué hacer con ella – Su cabeza se giró por el golpe recibido. Kate la golpeó con furia al escuchar aquello.

-¿Que no confías en mi? – Alex sujetó las manos de la detective.

-No, desde que nos conocemos has jugado conmigo, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente? Recoge tus cosas, saldremos a primera hora – soltó las manos de Kate y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Kate se dejó caer sobre el suelo, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, le dolía demasiado todo lo que sucedía con Alex, le dolía porque pese a todo continuaba enamorada de ella, y se moría al sentir como la indiferencia crecía en la mujer que amaba.

Lloraba sintiendo que no podía culparla, se lo había ganado a pulso con su engaño, Alex tenía razón, Kate siempre supo quien era la mujer a la que trataba de acercarse, Alex nunca la engañó. Se puso en pie siendo consciente de que todo entre ellas había terminado, y sintiendo que esa vez sería incapaz de renacer.

Sintió los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro cuando aún Morfeo no había llegado hasta ella, golpeó con rabia la almohada, era la hora de levantarse, con pasos dudosos se dirigió hasta el baño suplicando por que el agua arrastrase su dolor.

Llegó hasta la cocina con la máscara puesta, no iba a dejar que Alex viese su destrucción, prefería que continuase creyendo que todo lo que vivieron no había sido real.

Alex le tendió la taza de café como hacía cada día- Voy a ir metiendo mi equipaje en el coche – le dijo sin tan siquiera mirarla - ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Sí, cuando me tome el café lo llevaré hasta el coche – vio como Alex se perdió en el interior de su dormitorio y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro.

El viaje de vuelta a NY lo hicieron en total silencio, de vez en cuando la detective giraba su aveza buscando el rostro de la Vause, esperando siempre que ella también hubiera girado su cara para encontrarse con sus ojos, pero aquello nunca sucedió.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Kate cuando el vehículo paró ante un edificio en NY.

-En nuestro destino – Alex salió del coche, abrió el maletero y tomó su macuto- Espero que todo salga como habías soñado.

Sin tiempo para nada más, Alex entró en aquel lugar, y ante los ojos de Kate apareció la capitana Victoria Gates junto a una persona que la detective no conocía. Kate salió del coche y Castle saltó a la acera.

-Bienvenida a casa, detective. Han hecho un gran trabajo. Le presento al agente especial James Bernard – Kate miró a ambos sin entender qué sucedía- Entremos, no es del todo seguro estar en mitad de la calle.

Una vez en el interior del edificio tomaron el ascensor, la capitana pulsó el botón de la planta 2 cuando las puerta se abrieron Kate pudo comprobar que aquello era una planta totalmente diáfana, por la cual se movían varios policías así como agentes federales.

-Gracias a la documentación aportada por la señorita Vause, estamos a la espera de las órdenes de registro y detención. El juez federal Samuel Livinston las está firmando en este preciso instante- Le relató la capitana.

Kate miraba todas las pizarras, en ellas estaban todos los datos que ambas habían logrado descubrir, fechas, nombres, cuentas bancarias.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó girándose hacia la capitana.

-Dónde debe estar – contestó el agente Bernard, Kate miró a Gates esperando que ella le diera otra respuesta.

-Lo siento Beckett, pero esa información no puede ser facilitada – contestó con pesar.

Alex leía con sumo interés el documento que tenía frente a ella, cada punto, cada párrafo, sobre la mesa un boli, al otro lado varios pares de ojos la miraban con ansiedad.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó una de las personas.

-Deme un segundo señoría, quiero estar totalmente segura de que no me van a engañar – contestó sin levantar la vista del documento.

-Juez Livinston, el equipo está preparado esperando sus órdenes de arresto y registro- dijo otro de los presentes tras haber mantenido una pequeña conversación telefónica.

-Están todas firmadas, sólo falta una – contestó el juez mirando a Alex.

-No podemos usar el resto sin esa, el éxito de la operación reside en atacar a todos al mismo tiempo- decía de forma airada el agente.

-No está en mis manos – contestaba su señoría- La firmaré cuando la señorita Vause firme el documento y yo pueda escribir el nombre.

-Bien, está todo correcto – Alex tomó el bolígrafo y con él selló la traición al hombre al que había jurado lealtad.

-Alexandra Vause, a partir de ahora mismo pasa a estar bajo arresto federal, será trasladada a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en el Estado de California – el juez Livinston le tendió la mano- Ha hecho lo correcto, de lo contrario se habría enfrentado a una pena muy superior, y habría sido acusada de delitos mucho más graves.

-No se equivoque señoría, si yo no hubiera traicionado a mi cártel, ustedes jamás habrían descubierto quien es Will y sin eso el cártel siempre hubiera seguido con vida – tras decir aquello le pusieron las esposas y la condujeron a la salida donde un furgón la esperaba para su traslado - ¿Puedo pedir un último favor? – preguntó al agente que la custodiaba.

-Claro.

-Una llamada será sólo un minuto – el agente miró a su superior el cual asintió.

-Sólo un minuto – le dijo tendiéndole su teléfono.

El móvil de Kate comenzaba a sonar, al mismo tiempo que varios agentes aparecían acompañados por el Juez Livinston.

-Hiciste lo que debías, no le des más vueltas. Nos veremos – Kate dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Te quiero – dijo justo antes de que la llamada finalizase.

El agente Bernard reunió a todos los allí presentes.

-Tenemos las órdenes, ha llegado la hora de que terminemos con toda esta mierda. Detective Beckett, usted junto conmigo y varios agentes federales más será la encargada de la detención de Will – Kate asintió, al fin sabría quien era el responsable del asesinato de su madre- La capitana Gates junto con el agente Norton y los hombres de su equipo se encargará de ir a por Galina Reznikov- Bernard continuó asignando partes del operativo asignando la detención de Hunter a Montgomery- Llegó la hora, cumplamos con nuestro deber.


	23. Chapter 23

El vehículo dónde iban el agente Norton junto a la detective Gates se detenía a tan solo dos edificios de su destino siendo su forma de actuar copiado por otros tres vehículos, los ocupantes de los mismos comprobaban sus armas y chalecos antibalas antes de descender.

-Llegó la hora – dijo Norton al recibir el OK del resto de equipos dispersos por la ciudad.

El FBI acompañado de la Policía de Nueva york Irrumpía en el despacho de abogados Reznikov y asociados, al paso les salía la propia Galina exigiendo que abandonasen el lugar, el agente Norton, al cargo de la operación le tendió una orden de registro firmada por el Juez Federal Samuel Livinston, la cara de Red palideció al leerla la orden.

-Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, vosotros – dijo señalando a los detectives- revisad palmo a palmo los despachos de los abogados mientras nosotros iremos al despacho de la señora Reznikov, la capitana Gates nos acompañará en el registro – ordenó el jefe del equipo.

Nada más entrar en el despacho de Red se dirigieron a la pared que había a la izquierda, dónde se encontraba una gran estantería, sacaron un libro de la misma y se escuchó de inmediato un click mecánico.

Antes los ojos de los agentes y de la capitana se abrió una puerta dando acceso a una habitación, cuando entraron comprobaron que tal y como esperaban allí existía un catre, un pequeño armario, una alacena, un mini frigorífico, dos ordenadores que fueron inmediatamente requisados.

-¿Por si vienen por usted los adversarios? – dijo la capitana señalando todo lo que había en aquel cuarto. Red no contestó.

El jefe de equipo se acercó hasta el rincón de la izquierda, parecía ir contando los ladrillos, presionó el que hacía el quinto por el final y se abrió.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó a Red justo cuando introducía la clave que abría la caja fuerte.

La capitana Gates se acercaba hasta ese lugar, observando como de dicha caja el agente extraía un libro junto con un montón de pasaportes, al abrir el libro aparecieron fechas, nombres y cantidades de dinero, ambos se miraron sonriendo.

-Le dejo los honores – dijo Norton.

-Galina Reznikov, queda detenida por pertenencia a organización criminal, asesinato del detective Javier Esposito, intento de asesinato del también detective Kevin Ryan – iba diciendo mientras colocaba las esposas a la mujer- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si decide no guardarlo todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, ¿entiende lo que le estoy diciendo? – Preguntaba la capitana llevando a Red tomada de las esposas- ¿Entiende cuáles son sus derechos? – repitió ante el silencio de la rusa, Red asintió- En ese caso, ¿va a guardar silencio? – Red volvió a asentir.

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía eso en el despacho de Red, agentes del FBI entraban en las oficinas de la Constructora propiedad de Gora Akiro, los vigilantes de la misma les detenían el paso, comunicando de inmediato con sus superiores al serles enseñada la orden de registro.

Los agentes federales llegaban hasta el despacho del señor Akiro, entrando sin dar tiempo a la secretaria para que avisase a su jefe.

-Señor Akiro, será mejor que no intente entorpecer nuestro trabajo – le decían mostrándole la orden de registro- En este mismo instante, están siendo registradas las cuatro obras en las que su constructora está trabajando. ¿Quiere presenciar el registro de estas instalaciones?- El japonés asintió.

Unas horas después el japonés tenía las esposas rodeando sus muñecas, en cajas los federales sacaban de aquel edificio toda la documentación y todas las pruebas encontradas.

Akiro había presenciado como aquellos hombres sacaban de la caja fuerte instalada en la zona de descanso del personal el libro dónde estaban anotadas todas y cada una de las compras de drogas que el cártel había realizado. Así mismo encontraron sin problema en la azotea del edificio el falso techo dónde la mercancía era guardada hasta su venta.

-¿Quién me ha traicionado?- preguntaba desconcertado a ser introducido en el furgón federal.

Hasta el momento todos los equipos habían logrado sus propósitos sin tan siquiera haber realizado un disparo, Montgomery tomó aire antes de realizar su cometido. Al grito de Policía e Nueva York tiraron la puerta, sin tiempo para reaccionar Hunter se puso de rodillas cuando advirtió estar en el punto de mira de cuatro pistolas.

-Nicholas Hunter, queda detenido por el asesinato de Johanna Beckett y Javier Esposito, así como por el intento de asesinato de Kevin Ryan – Hunter sentía como sus muñecas eran atrapadas por las esposas de la policía.

La detective Katherine Beckett junto con el equipo del agente Bernard llegaban a su destino.

-Recuerde que buscamos justicia y no venganza – dijo el federal colocándose el chaleco antibalas. Kate le miró y asintió.

Todas las cadenas de televisión del país interrumpían sus emisiones para ofrecer la gran noticia del día en EEEUU.

_**-**__**A primera hora de la mañana en una operación conjunta entre la policía de la ciudad de Nueva York y el FBI se han llevado a cabo múltiples detenciones que han terminado con el Cártel Blanco. Entre los detenidos se encuentran abogados, constructores, antiguos agentes de la CIA. Recordemos que las operaciones de dicho cártel se centraban mayoritariamente en el tráfico de drogas, no hay que olvidar que también traficaban con armas y hacían trata de blancas. Por todo lo cual el golpe asestado en el día de hoy debe causar una gran alegría a la sociedad norteamericana**__._

Kate escuchaba aquel relato sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared y dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había ido acumulando a lo largo de 9 años de su vida, finalmente había logrado detener al responsable de la muerte de su madre.

Debería sentirse feliz, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello no había terminado, sobre todo porque ahora ya sabía quién era Will, y no confiaba en que se lograse una sentencia condenatoria.

-Váyase a casa detective, aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer – La capitana Gates se puso a la altura de Kate para hablar.

-No puedo señora. Debería ser yo quien le estuviese interrogando – contestó poniéndose en pie.

-Sabe que eso no es posible. El FBI y el Fiscal General lo están haciendo – Gates la miró sabiendo cual era el miedo de aquella mujer- No se librará, tenemos todas las pruebas – continuo diciendo apoyando su mano sobre el brazo de la detective- Vaya a casa, vaya con su padre.

-Mi padre – salió como un susurro de la garganta de Kate.

**-Esta mañana mientras el Presidente de la Nación, en rueda de prensa desde la Casa Blanca daba a conocer el cese en su puesto del Vicepresidente Bracken. Minutos después la nación entraba en shock al conocer la detención del ya ex vicepresidente y antiguo senador William Bracken – continuaban con la gran noticia del día todas las televisiones del país- La detención de Bracken se llevó a cabo dentro de la operación contra el cártel blanco. Todas las informaciones aportadas hasta el momento coinciden en señalar que William Bracken era el cabecilla del citado cártel, su andadura por el crimen organizado habría comenzado en la época en la que fue designado fiscal del distrito en la ciudad de Nueva York.**

La noche para la detective Beckett fue muy larga, durante toda la misma su cerebro se encargó de repetir una y otra vez las imágenes de la detención llevada a cabo aquella mañana.

-_¿Preparada? – Preguntó Bernard mirando a la detective Beckett, ésta asintió – Bien, adelante – dijo al resto del equipo._

_Todos los integrantes comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada principal del Hotel Astoria, dónde en aquel momento Will estaba reunido con sus asesores para decidir que debían hacer ante los acontecimientos que esa mañana se habían sucedido._

_-Toma – el federal le tendió la orden de detención a la detective Beckett- Debes ser tú quien lo detenga- Kate extendió el papel y por fin logró saber el nombre que llevaba persiguiendo 9 años._

_-Esto debe ser un error – le dijo con los ojos totalmente abiertos al federal._

_-No lo es, de ahí la dificultad de todo._

_-Pero- continuaba Kate intentando asimilar el nombre que aparecía en aquella orden._

_-Hace unas horas que ha sido cesado en el cargo, venga Beckett no podemos retrasarlo más, alguien podría avisarle del resto de detenciones – Kate respiró, se limpio una furtiva lágrima, sacó su arma y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta que le separaba del asesino de su madre- No haga ninguna estupidez- le dijo Bernard._

_-¡William Bracken, queda detenido! – gritó nada más traspasar aquella puerta, apuntando en todo momento con su arma al sospechoso._

_-¿Están locos? – Will se puso en pie siendo rodeado de inmediato por sus guardaespaldas que empuñaban sus armas._

_-Bajen las armas, somos agentes federales – gritaron todos al tiempo que Bernard enseñaba su documentación._

_-Me da igual quienes sean, acaso ¿no saben quién soy? – les espetó Will._

_Kate se acercó hasta él, le tiró en la cara la orden de detención, sacó sus esposas- Claro que sabes quién eres – le dijo con el odio reflejado en su rostro- Eres el cabecilla del cártel blanco – Will palideció al escuchar aquello- Eres el responsable de la muerte del detective Javier Esposito, de Niky Nichols, del intento de asesinato del detective Kevin Ryan. Responsable del 80% del tráfico de drogas de esta ciudad, trata de blancas, armas. Y responsable del asesinato de mi madre, la fiscal Johanna Beckett – le dijo mientras descargaba con furia la culata de su pistola sobre la sien del ex vicepresidente- Sabemos quién eres, y lo más importante sabemos lo que eres, eres un saco de mierda – escupió sobre él mientras veía como la sangre bañaba el rostro de Will- Detective Katherine Beckett – le dijo mostrándole su placa- El tercer infiltrado._

CUATRO MESES DESPUES.

Comenzaba el juicio contra el cártel blanco, en el banquillo de los acusados se vieron las caras por primera vez desde la redada los detenidos, Red, Akiro y Will, faltaba Hunter. Pero el solucionador como había sido apodado por la propia Alex se había suicidado el mismo día de su detención. Antiguo agente de la CIA, siempre le acompañaba una capsula de cianuro, cuando bajaron a los calabozos a por él para que comenzase su interrogatorio se lo encontraron tirado en el suelo muerto.

Beckett junto a su padre se encontraba presenciando el juicio, sentados al fondo de la sala. Dada la antigua condición de uno de los detenidos, y la importancia de los delitos todos iban a ser juzgados por el Tribunal Federal del distrito DC, distrito de Columbia.

Durante la primera sesión sólo fueron presentados los alegatos de las partes, como no podía ser de otra forma los abogados de los acusados declararon su inocencia y solicitaron la inmediata puesta en libertad de sus clientes. El fiscal por su parte contraataco marcando su discurso sobre la gran cantidad de pruebas que existían en contra de los acusados, solicitando finalmente un veredicto de culpabilidad para cada uno de los acusados, así como la pena máxima.

-Esperemos que sean justos – dijo el padre de Kate al finalizar la primera sesión- No me gustaría ser jurado en este juicio, hay demasiados intereses ocultos – Kate le miró con pena, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Bracken solicitó ir al baño antes de regresar a la cárcel, siendo su petición aceptada.

Al entrar al baño, comprobó que en su interior le esperaba el capitán Roy Montgomery.

-Vaya, el traidor – dijo Will aun con altanería. Roy le miró con una sonrisa haciendo que Will comenzase a intentar salir de aquel baño.

-Está cerrada – le dijo mientras sacaba su arma y le colocaba un silenciador- Yo también tengo mis contactos – se fue acercando hacia Will al mismo tiempo que éste retrocedía hasta pegar su espalda a la pared.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó con pánico.

-Lo que debí hacer hace muchos años – contestó apretando el gatillo varias veces.

Roy se quedó contemplando como el cuerpo del antiguo gran hombre se caía sobre el suelo de aquel baño, comenzando a cubrirse las baldosas con la sangre del senador. El capitán se agachó para comprobar el pulso de aquel cuerpo, sonrió al comprobar la ausencia de latido.

-En la muerte no sirve el poder, todos sangramos de la misma forma – se puso en pie retiró el silenciador metió el arma en su boca apuntando hacia el paladar y apretó el gatillo.

El sonido de la detonación resonó por todo el edifico, los policías comenzaron a correr en dirección a aquel baño, Kate se soltó de su padre y corrió junto a sus compañeros.

Allí en aquel suelo, dos cuerpos sin vida estaban tendidos.

**-Últimas noticias, hoy al final de la primera sesión contra William Bracken y el resto de cabecillas del cártel blanco, el antiguo senador y ex vicepresidente de los EEUU ha sido asesinado en los baños del juzgado. El responsable de dicho asesinato ha sido el capitán de la policía de Nueva York Roy Montgomery, que posteriormente se ha suicidado – informaban todas las cadenas de televisión esa noche.**

Alex se levantaba de su silla y tras escuchar aquella noticia llenó sus pulmones de aire y sonrió.

-Lo lograste amor – dijo casi en un susurro.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

Alex terminaba de meter todas sus pertenencias en el macuto con el que llegó a la prisión, recogía cada libro, cada foto, cada dibujo, miraba por última vez el que había sido su catre, se abrazaba a su compañera, y salía de aquel pabellón. Petate al hombro, manos en los bolsillos, llegó hasta la última puerta que la separaba de su libertad giró sobre sus pies y ante sus ojos aparecieron las mujeres que hasta ese día y durante seis años habían sido su familia.

-¿En serio creías que te irías sin que te diéramos un abrazo? – Alex sonrió y sintió como aquellas diez mujeres se lanzaban a por ella- Te queremos – dijeron al unísono- No nos olvides, escribe, y ven a vernos – Alex negó.

-Nunca os librareis de mí.

La puerta se abrió y Alex supo que había llegado el momento de volver a sentir la libertad.

-Nunca volveré a estar presa – dijo justo cuando sus pies se posaron al otro lado de esa puerta.

Libre, el aire, el sol, sonrió al comprobar que su Mustang estaba parado en la entrada de la prisión, sacó el juego de llaves del petate y se montó en él. Ahora sí era totalmente libre, arrancó y pisó a fondo el acelerador. ¿Destino? Poco le importaba, ese día tocaba sentirse libre nuevamente ya tendría tiempo después de decidir que hacía con su vida.

Dejaba tras de sí la California State Prison, Sacramento, dejaba a su espalda el edifico y con ellos los últimos seis años de su vida.

Sonrió por delante le quedaban más de 40 horas de viaje, recorrería el país de costa a costa, California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Wyoming, Nebraska, Iowa, estado tras estado hasta llegar a su amada ciudad de Nueva York. Pero no lo haría del tirón, quería disfrutar de esa experiencia, debía tomar muchas decisiones y usaría ese viaje para tomarlas y convertirlo en un viaje vital, en su viaje vital.

Después de conducir durante seis horas por la ruta 80 llegó a la ciudad de Elko en Nevada, decidió coger una habitación en el Motel 6 Elko, pagó en efectivo de entrada sólo se quedaría esa noche, pero le comentó al chico de recepción que tal vez finalmente se quedase algún día más.

Abrió la puerta comprobando que el lugar estaba limpio, tenía una cama extra grande, un pequeño frigorífico, un baño con ducha, no necesitaba nada más, ya no.

Tras revisar la habitación se dio una ducha, sonrió al mirar la hora cuando el agua comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que nunca más tendría un horario para usar las duchas, aguanto bajo el agua, hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a estar arrugados, entonces salió se enrollo en una toalla y comenzó a secarse.

Se puso ropa limpia y salió del cuarto, comenzó a caminar por esa ciudad. Caminar, sin rumbo, sin espacio definido teniendo toda una ciudad para hacerlo, sin vayas, ni alambradas sin guardias vigilando cada paso dado.

-Eres libre Alex, eres libre- y dejó por fin escapar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

Dos horas después regreso al motel, de camino había comprado la cena, hamburguesa, patas fritas, aros de cebolla, cerveza, un banquete se iba a dar esa noche.

Se quitó las zapatillas, y se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, sacó la cena y comenzó a comer, mientras lo hacía encendió la tele, se había acostumbrado al ruido que siempre había en el comedor de la prisión y se sentía rara con el silencio reinante en aquel cuarto.

Después de cenar, decidió leer un poco, estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir aún, no quería que ese primer día en libertad terminase tan rápido. Justo al ir a sacar el libro del macuto, se fijó en ellas, y tras pensar durante varios minutos las sacó.

Cartas, cartas sin abrir, con el mismo remitente, una cada semana el primer mes, y el segundo y el tercero, una cada quince días el cuarto, el quinto, sexto, una al mes al segundo año, hasta que un día dejaron de llegar. Kate, todas ellas eran de Kate, aquella mujer por la que traicionó todas sus promesas, aquella que se había metido en lo más profundo de su alma.

Nunca las abrió, nunca supo lo que ella tenía que decirle, de la misma forma que la detective nunca recibió ninguna de las que ella le había escrito, por la única razón de que nunca se las envió. Escribió a cada semana, cada mes, cada año, 72 cartas que nunca llegaron a su destino.

-No tenía nada que ofrecer – se dijo a sí misma mirando nuevamente aquellas misivas sin enviar.

Pero aquella noche tampoco fue la elegida para leer las recibidas, tan solo las acarició, las olió, como llevaba haciendo los últimos seis años de su vida, y así fue quedándose dormida.

Con los primeros rayos de sol se despertó, antes de salir de la cama recogió todas aquellas cartas, metiéndolas nuevamente en el macuto, cogió el mapa lo extendió sobre la cama y decidió que la siguiente parada sería la ciudad de Salt Lake City, Utah, 230 millas era lo que tenía que recorrer si el trafico no iba mal en poco más de tres horas estaría allí.

-Hace años que no doy un paseo por la montaña – dijo sonriendo y guardando el mapa.

Se duchó, vistió, colocó la ropa en el macuto, dejó la llave en recepción y se subió en el coche poniendo rumbo a Utah. Su viaje continuaba, y sonrió al terminar de tomar una decisión, paró su vehículo en la primera oficina de correos que encontró, detuvo el coche, bajó, abrió el maletero y tras coger una carta del macuto, entró en la oficina, puso el nombre del destinatario y la envió.

Regresó al coche, se colocó las gafas de sol y continuó su camino. Desde ese mismo día enviaría una carta a Kate, y terminaría cuando estuviese preparada para volver a verla.

-Rumbo a la montaña – dijo acelerando.

Mientras conducía su teléfono comenzó a sonar, reconoció al instante la persona que estaba llamando, puso el intermitente y se paró en el arcén de la carretera para contestar.

-Vause – contestó de la forma que se había acostumbrado durante su estancia en prisión.

-Alex, ¿Cuándo llegas?

-No lo sé, estoy de camino, pero sin prisa.

-Vale, sólo quería decirte que lo he conseguido.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, pero debes estar aquí antes de dos semanas o no lo perderás.

-Perfecto, estaré en Nueva York antes de quince días. Tim, gracias.

-No me las des, demuéstrame que no me equivoco.

-No te arrepentirás, y ellos tampoco, te lo aseguro – contestó- Te llamo cuando llegue a casa – con aquella frase ambos dieron por finalizada la conversación. Alex retomó la marcha.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

Diez días después de su salida de prisión Alex paraba su vehículo frente al edificio del que salió una madrugada de hace seis años, el motor aun estaba encendido, parecía como si le costase volver a pisar aquella casa dónde tomó la decisión que le llevó a cambiar su vida.

Un coche patrulla se detuvo a su altura, Alex bajó la ventanilla del lado del copiloto.

-Perdone señora, pero no puede parar ahí – le dijo el policía cortés mente. Alex se disculpó y cuando el coche patrulla continuó su camino ella hizo lo mismo.

A tan sólo una manzana encontró un aparcamiento, decidió dejar el vehículo ahí al menos ese día, luego ya decidiría que hacer. Salió del coche, recogió el petate del maletero y comenzó a recorrer la distancia que le separaba de su casa, la distancia que le separaba de sus recuerdos, de sus miedos, de sus frustraciones.

Miró el temblor de sus manos cuando intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura, negaba al mismo tiempo que lograba hacerlo, abrió la puerta pero no se movió del sitio en el que estaba, era como si sus pies se negasen a obedecer al cerebro. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que por fin lograse moverse, suspiró encendiendo la luz, por fin había regresado a casa.

Caminó hasta su antiguo dormitorio, soltó el petate nada más entrar, se acercó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, tapó sus ojos con sus brazos y gritó.

La detective Beckett llegaba a la 12th tras examinar la escena del caso en el que se encontraba inmersa, al llegar hasta su mesa observó, cómo cada mañana desde hacía una semana, un sobre. Se acercó con el rostro serio, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo rasgó, sacó el papel que había en su interior y comprobó la fecha.

Se sentó y abrió el cajón superior de la mesa, dejando allí el sobre con su contenido, mirando cómo el pequeño montón de cartas comenzaba a crecer.

-Chicos me voy a la morgue a ver si Alexis tiene algo para mí- sus compañeros asintieron, Ryan se acercó hasta su amiga sabedor del cambio de humor que en ella provocaban aquellas misivas.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó al llegar a su lado. Kate le miró y asintió continuando con su camino.

Ryan y Beckett se habían incorporado al departamento de homicidios al poco de salir la sentencia condenatoria para todos y cada uno de los integrantes del cártel blanco, llevaban ya cinco años en ese departamento bajo las órdenes de la capitana Gates y desde la llegada de ambos detectives había crecido el número de casos cerrados.

Beckett llegó al edificio de la morgue, dejó el coche en el parquin reservado para el cuerpo de policía y se encaminó hacia la sala dónde estaba trabajando la doctora Alexis Rodgers. La forense había comenzado a trabajar para la policía de Nueva York cinco años atrás coincidiendo con la llegada de la detective al departamento de homicidios. Poco a poco ambas mujeres se fueron convirtiendo en algo más que compañeras de trabajo dando paso a una gran amistad.

-Lex ¿tienes algo nuevo? – preguntó la detective nada más entrar.

-No, si lo tuviese te habría avisado – contestó Lex mirando a su amiga- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, sólo quería saber si habías descubierto algo – contestó Kate.

-Kate, que ya nos conocemos, ¿qué pasa? – Lex dejó el instrumental sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta su amiga.

-Ha llegado una nueva carta – dijo mordiéndose en interior de la mejilla- No lo entiendo, se ha pasado seis años ignorándome y ahora hace eso, no tiene sentido.

-Kate, ¿la has leído? – Kate la miró, y Lex supo de inmediato la respuesta- Vale ésta también la has guardado en el cajón, tal vez deberías leerlas, igual así lograrías entender porque lo hace.

-Tiene fecha de hace seis años – Lex la miró abriendo al máximo los ojos- Todas llevan fecha de hace seis años.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada?

-Que en su momento las escribió pero no las mandó – contestó cruzándose de brazos- El punto es ¿por qué las manda ahora?

-Efectivamente no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver – dijo Lex negando – Kate, que fueran escritas hace seis años dice que no dejó de pensar en ti- Kate la miró sorprendida- Por dios, Kate, te dedicas a coger asesinos, ¿y no eres capaz de llegar a esa conclusión tú sola? –Beckett miró a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos- Igual deberías informarte sobre su estado.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Aun está en prisión? – Le preguntó la forense a su amiga- Creo que eso es una de las cosas que deberías averiguar.

Kate abandonó el edificio con muchas más dudas de las que le habían llevado hasta allí, pero en algo su amiga tenía razón, la fecha de las cartas le demostraba que Alex no se había olvidado de ella y por alguna extraña razón que no quería averiguar descubrir aquello hizo que en su rostro se dibujase una gran sonrisa.

Alex salía de su casa poniendo rumbo al Bronx198 East 161st Street, decidió tomar el metro. Tomó el tren 4, D hasta la estación 161st Street/Yankee Stadium. Salió cerca de la intersección de E. 161st Street y River Avenue desde allí caminó en dirección Este por la calle 161 hacia Grand Concourse. Y su destino se alzó ante sus ojos en la esquina de E. 161st Street y Sheridan Avenue. Subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, de forma inmediata una señorita se dirigió a ella.

-Buenas tardes, ¿deseaba algo? –Alex la miró sonrió con timidez y se acercó hasta el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, tenía una cita con el director – la mujer la miró por encima de sus gafas- Soy Alexandra Vause – la mujer tecleo en el ordenador.

-Cierto, llega puntual, Michael la está esperando y con él está Tim – Alex sonrió al escuchar aquello- Tercer despacho a la izquierda, por ese pasillo – le dijo señalándole con la mano.

-Gracias.

Alex caminó por el pasillo que le habían indicado y al llegar a la tercera puerta por la izquierda llamó esperando a que le dieran permiso para entrar, éste no tardó nada en llegar. Fue Tim al primero que Alex vio cuando entró en aquel despacho.

-Alex – dijo Tim abrazándola – Me alegro de verte, ¿todo bien?

-Buenas tardes, sí todo bien, un poco raro estar de vuelta, pero bien – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Señorita Vause, me alegro de conocerla finalmente – Alex se acercó hasta el hombre tendiendo su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, pero por favor llámeme Alex.

-Lo haré si tú me llamas Michael – ella asintió- Bien, siéntate, y hablemos del trabajo.

Durante su estancia en prisión Alex no malgastó su tiempo, a los pocos meses de su ingreso decidió estudiar, necesitaba continuar purificando su alma por años de haber vivido sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Tras meditarlo durante un tiempo, se decanto por estudiar Trabajo Social, durante los años de estudios conoció a Tim Robins, su tutor, a medida que pasaron los años Tim se convirtió en un amigo para Alex. Cuando él se enteró de su salida de inmediato habló con Michael uno de sus mejores amigos desde la época de la universidad, y tras comentarle todo sobre Alex, Michael decidió dar una oportunidad a la mujer.

-Alex, voy a ser sincero, no te pasaré ni una, si vuelves a las andadas estarás en la calle de inmediato – Alex le miró y asintió- Mientras hagas tu trabajo me dará igual tu pasado, pero si dejas que lo que fuiste destroce lo que eres hoy en día, yo mismo te entregaré a la policía.

-Entendido, pero no tendrás que hacerlo. Me gusta la persona en la que me he convertido – contestó totalmente convencida de lo que decía.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

Alex llegaba puntual como cada mañana a su puesto de trabajo, saludaba con una sonrisa a todos los compañeros que se cruzaban en su camino, tenía que admitir que pese a las dudas que ella tenía al principio había sido aceptada por todos sin ningún problema, además había demostrado con creces su capacidad para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Nada más llegar hasta su mesa Michael abrió la puerta de su despacho llamándola, Alex se puso en pie, tomó su taza de café y camino los escasos veinte pasos que la separaban del despacho del jefe.

-Entra – dijo nada más verla- tengo un caso nuevo para ti – le miró alzando la ceja- ya sé que estás hasta arriba de trabajo, sé que en estos tres meses que llevas con nosotros no has parado, pero de verdad te necesito en este caso – le tendió el expediente y Alex comenzó a echar un vistazo- Tienes que hacer algo.

-¿El qué se supone que debería hacer? – decía mientras continuaba leyendo los documentos.

-Evitar que termine metiéndose en algún problema de los de difícil solución. Ponte a ello – Alex salió con el nuevo expediente bajo el brazo.

Joven de clase baja, maltratado por el marido de su madre, su padre fue asesinado en una reyerta por drogas. Con apenas 15 años había sido detenido ya en dos ocasiones por pequeñas posesiones de drogas pero de momento había logrado escapar de un centro de menores. La custodia le había sido retirada a la madre por los reiterados maltratos que el chaval había sufrido, siendo concedida a la abuela paterna.

La detective Beckett llegaba a la 12th después de interrogar a un posible testigo del caso en el que se encontraba inmersa, nada más llegar su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver en la pantalla el rostro de Alexis supo que tendría nueva información, cuando contestó la forense le comunicó que había encontrado una semejanza en la base de datos de las huellas encontradas en el cadáver. Pocos segundos después en el móvil de la detective aparecía un nombre asociado a esas huellas.

-Ryan, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Ricardo Castillo – le dijo a su compañero.

-¿Eran de él las huellas encontradas? – Kate asintió- Me pongo a ello.

Kate rellenaba la pizarra con los datos que habían ido descubriendo, se giraba para mirar sus notas sobre las horas en los que los testigos habían visto a la víctima.

-Tenemos un problema – Kate se giró hacia su compañero- Ricardo Castillo es un menor, por lo cual no sabemos mucho – dejó el expediente sobre la mesa de Beckett.

-Tenemos su dirección, tráelo y mientras yo daré aviso a los servicios sociales – terminó de decir al ver que era un chico de con número social- Por lo que pone aquí – movía el expediente- ya se han encargado con anterioridad de él.

Más de una hora después aparecía en la comisaria el detective Ryan junto con el sospechoso, Gates se encontraba en ese momento hablando con la detective Beckett y ambas se giraron al ver llegar al detective.

Ryan dejó al chico en la sala de interrogación número 3 y se acercó hasta su compañera y la capitana.

-¿Empezamos el interrogatorio?

-Será mejor esperar a que lleguen los servicios sociales – dijo la capitana Gates- no quiero que si es culpable se nos escape por culpa de un tecnicismo.

-Los he avisado cuando Ryan fue a por el muchacho, de hecho deben estar a punto de llegar.

Las puertas del ascensor de la planta 4 se abrieron, caminó hacia el despacho del capitán de ese departamento, encontrándose la puerta abierta y nadie en el interior, giró sobre sus pies, cerró los ojos unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de tres personas que había junto a una de las mesas.

-Servicios Sociales, nos han avisado por un detenido – dijo nada más llegar haciendo que las tres personas levantasen sus cabezas para mirar a la persona que hablaba, tendiendo su documentación.

-Les esperábamos, tenemos al chico en la sala de interrogatorios – contestaba la capitana Gates tras comprobar la acreditación mostrada.

Ryan miraba a su compañera, Kate estaba pálida tenía los ojos clavados en aquella persona y empezaban a brillar por causa de las lágrimas.

-Perdón, debo ausentarme un momento – dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia la zona de aseos.

-Señorita Vause – dijo Gates haciéndole saber a Alex que la recordaba perfectamente- ¿quiere hablar con el muchacho?- Alex era incapaz de contestar su cuerpo se había girado siguiendo con su vista el camino recorrido por Kate.

Mientras en los servicios, Kate se mojaba repetidamente la cara, intentando de esa forma aplacar su nerviosismo. La puerta del aseo se abrió, Kate miró a la mujer que entraba a través del espejo que había sobre el lavabo, apoyó las manos y respiró profundamente.

-Kate – escuchó a sus espaldas.

Beckett se giró con brusquedad, golpeó la cara de Alex con todas sus fuerzas. Alex miró como la mujer que amaba salí de allí sin tan siquiera haber pronunciado una sola palabra, se miró en el espejo y suspiró.

-A ver como lo arreglas – se dijo mirándose al espejo- porque parece que una alegría no se ha llevado al verte.

Cuando Alex regresó a la zona de interrogatorios buscó con su mirada a la detective, negando con la cabeza al descubrir que no estaba allí.

-Se ha ido – le dijo Ryan situándose a su lado- ¿Servicios Sociales? – le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Me alegra ver que te recuperaste totalmente. Sí, estudie en la cárcel y he logrado trabajo al salir. Hay quien piensa que debido a mi pasado estoy altamente calificada para intentar salvar a los chicos enseñándoles el lado malo. ¿Va a volver? – preguntó sujetando el brazo del detective cuando éste iba a entrar en la sala.

-Ni idea, sólo cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo. ¿Empezamos el interrogatorio? – Alex asintió.

Kate llegaba a su casa, soltaba el bolso, se quitaba la cazadora, las botas, por el pasillo se fue despojando de la camisa, llegó al baño abrió el grifo de la ducha, se quitó los pantalones, y con la ropa intima aún sobre su piel se metió bajo el agua.

Lloraba mientras sentía que su cuerpo se iba relajando bajo la cálida agua, pegó su cuerpo contra la pared haciendo que su piel se estremeciese por la diferencia de temperatura y se fue dejando caer hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo de la ducha. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, sentía como todo el dolor acumulado durante los últimos seis años comenzaba a salir, dejando un vacío en su alma.

Tras más de media hora sintiendo el agua caer sobre su piel, se puso en pie, cerró el grifo y salió envolviéndose en una toalla, contemplo su reflejo en el espejo comprobando como tenía los ojos completamente rojos por el llanto.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar cuando ella había terminado de ponerse ropa cómoda, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero la insistencia de quien estuviese al otro lado hizo que finalmente se dirigiese hasta la puerta. Abrió sin tan siquiera comprobar antes quien era la persona el otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo al ver quien estaba al otro lado.

-Tenemos que hablar – contestó apoyando la mano sobre la puerta cuando la detective comenzó a cerrarla.

-¿Ahora? Tuviste casi tres años para hacerlo y me ignoraste – dijo intentando cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

-Por favor – suplicó. Kate se alejó dejando la puerta abierta.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, yo me voy a mi cuarto. Si intentas entrar te pegaré un tiro – dijo sin volverse a mirar a la persona que dejaba en el salón.

-Kate – escuchó en su espalda cuando ya llegaba a su cuarto.

-Alex, en serio no quiero hablar contigo, no hay nada que hablar – dijo girándose y encontrándose con los ojos de Alex brillando por las lágrimas.

-Está bien, no hables pero, por favor escúchame – imploró intentando contener su llanto.

-Te escucho – dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

-Vayamos mejor al salón, ¿te parece? – Kate no contestó tan solo caminó hacia aquella estancia.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

Alex miraba a la mujer que tenía sentada frente a ella, es como si la viese por primera vez en su vida, no recordaba la oscuridad de sus ojos, no recordaba la dureza de su voz, necesitaba lograr hacerla entender. Caminaba por aquella estancia mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas, tenía que ser clara a la hora de intentar hacerla entender, no quería olvidar nada, debería ser totalmente sincera y poner su alma y corazón en cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Kate la miraba con seriedad y se preguntaba por qué la había permitido quedarse, por qué estaba ansiosa por escuchar su voz por saber qué tenía que decir.

-¿Empiezas? – le dijo con total frialdad, una frialdad que para nada sentía en su interior. Alex la miró, apretó la mandíbula, se mordió el labio superior, se subió las gafas y respiró profundamente.

-Lo siento – fue lo primero que salió de su boca- Lo siento mucho – intentó continuar pero las palabras que luchaban por salir se mezclaban en su mente, guardó silencio intentando volver a ordenar todo.

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir? – Kate se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Si eso es todo puedes largarte de mi casa – Alex la miró con temor, tenía que ser capaz de hablar, no tendría otra oportunidad y no podía dejar la que ahora le estaba siendo brindada.

-Lloré cada noche, lloraba por tu ausencia, por tu dolor, por el mío. Lloraba y maldecía en lo que me había convertido porque eso me arrebató la oportunidad que la vida me dio para ser feliz. Me sentía perdida, vacía. Nada de lo que la antigua Alex Vause tenía me servía para ser feliz, no quería ser esa persona, pero no tenía otra cosa, era La Vause – Kate la escuchaba con la mandíbula totalmente tensionada y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Sentía una liberación por estar en la cárcel, sé que eso sonará raro, pero realmente estar encerrada hacía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sintiera orgullosa de algo que había hecho. Estaba pagando por cada mala decisión que había tomado en mi vida y aquello me daba paz. Sentí como mi alma saltaba de alegría cuando vi que todo el juicio había terminado, me sentí bien por ti, por tus compañeros, por tantas vidas destrozadas por nuestros negocios – guardó silencio, sentía como se ahogaba, como le costaba respirar, estaba nerviosa porque cada vez que sus ojos iban a parar a Kate comprobaba como ésta no cambiaba su expresión de enfado y dolor- Necesito un poco de agua, ¿te importa? – Kate negó, Alex se dirigió a la cocina y tomando un vaso lo llenó de agua fresca del grifo. Lo bebió allí mismo, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para descubrir cómo llegar hasta el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

-Montgomery se suicidó, ¿eso también te causó alegría? – Alex cerró los ojos al escuchar aquello y regresó al salón.

-Lo siento, él nunca quiso hacerte daño, te protegió durante años, supongo que no quiso ver como toda la admiración que sentías por él se transformaba en rencor. Intenté que nada le salpicase, nunca di su nombre, fue el único implicado que no detuvieron. Pero supongo que al final hizo lo que para él era correcto, sintió que él también debía pagar por sus pecados.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, dureza y frialdad frente a esperanza y ternura, Alex continuaba en pie, seguía caminando en círculos mientras hablaba, Kate sentada en el sofá tan solo escuchaba sin demostrar si las palabras escuchadas significaban algo para ella.

-Cada carta tuya recibida – Kate se tensó al escucharla hablar de sus cartas- hacía que me sintiese peor, porque esas misivas eran la prueba de tu amor hacia mí y ese amor me dolía – Kate cerró los ojos al escuchar eso- Me dolía porque no tenía nada que ofrecerte, me iba a pasar mínimo seis años encerrada en aquella prisión, ¡seis años! – repitió- Quería que fueras feliz, necesitaba que te olvidases de mi y siguieras con tu vida, una vida con alguien que estuviese a tu lado cada día, por eso mi silencio creí que así me olvidarías y podrías pasar página y continuar con la vida que tenias antes de conocerme. Cada vez que llegaba una de tus cartas me pasaba horas acariciando tu nombre, llorando por todo lo que había perdido, llorando por todo el dolor que te había causado, pero nunca las abría, no quería leer que me querías o que necesitabas hablarme o verme – Kate la miró sorprendida.

-¿No las leíste? – Alex agachó la cabeza y negó.

-Sabía que si lo hacía no podría continuar alejada de ti, te amaba, te necesitaba y si leía tu dolor o tus esperanzas sería débil y te dejaría regresar a mi, y eso te haría aun más daño. Así que prefería mantenerme en silencio, poniendo sobre un papel todo lo que no podía decirte en persona, te escribía a diario pero nunca envié esas cartas, eran mi secreto eran el lugar donde me permitía soñar. Soñar con una vida en la que estábamos juntas, en las que nuestro amor triunfaba y por fin lográbamos sentir esa felicidad que habíamos anhelado toda nuestra vida.

Kate miraba a Alex intentando asimilar todo lo que ella le decía, intentando enterrar las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y besarla, de gritarle que aún la amaba, que eso nunca había cambiado, de gritarle que durante todo ese tiempo lo único que ella había necesitado era saber que ella no la había olvidado.

-Te amaba con locura, sabía que eras la mujer de mi vida, lo supe el mismo día que te vi por primera vez, pero estabas en la otra punta del país, no podía hacerte eso, no podía condenarte a una relación sin futuro, a una relación donde nunca nos pudiéramos ver – Kate se fijo en como las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de su amada- Necesitaba que fueras libre, por eso mi silencio – repetía, necesitaba que ella la entendiese- Mi silencio no era olvido, mi silencio te ofreció tu libertad.

-Sólo te necesitaba a ti para ser feliz – dijo Kate casi en un susurro- Sólo eso y me lo negaste – Alex la miró y comprendió. Comprendió que todo lo que ella había hecho para evitar el dolor de la detective tan sólo había causado más dolor, dolor a ambas.

-Creí hacer lo correcto, creía que eso era lo que necesitabas, creía que podrías volver a tu vida y que la herida curaría. Perdóname, por favor amor, perdóname – se arrodillaba ante Kate apoyando sus manos en las piernas de la detective- Perdóname por todo el dolor que te causé tratando justamente de lograr lo contrario.

-Me hiciste mucho daño, demasiado – decía Kate mirando aquellas manos posadas sobre sus piernas.

-No tenía nada que ofrecerte. Y entonces comencé a renacer, comencé a ser la persona que realmente quería ser, quería que cuando me presentase ante ti pudieras sentir algo de orgullo – Kate alzó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Alex.

-¿Mostrarte ante mi? hiciste todo lo que pudiste para alejarme de ti y por otro lado estabas transformándote para mostrarte ante mí, no tiene ningún sentido – retiraba las manos de ella y se levantaba esquivando el cuerpo de Alex.

-Quería que vieras en qué me había convertido, quería que supieras que cambié por ti, cambie por el amor que sentía. Te quería alejar porque no podía ofrecerte nada y porque no me sentía digna de tu amor – Kate la miró negando- Necesitaba ser una persona nueva no sólo para sentirme bien sino también para demostrarte que por ti haría cualquier cosa – ella también se ponía en pie y se giraba para ver a la detective.

-Dios Alex, ya me habías demostrado tu amor – Alex la miró sin comprender- Entregaste a todo tu cártel, traicionaste a todos aquellos que juraste lealtad, y lo hiciste por mí, no necesitaba más pruebas de tu amor, ¡sólo te necesitaba a ti! y eso me lo has negado durante seis años – se fue acercando hasta Alex para terminar golpeando su pecho al pronunciar esa última frase y entonces se rompió, y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos, y sintió como los brazos de Alex la pegaban a su cuerpo, como su mano recorría su espalda mientras la otra limpiaba aquellas lágrimas.

-Te quiero, eso no ha cambiado. Nunca he dejado de quererte y sé que nunca podré hacerlo. Lo siento, siento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir – repetía una y otra vez como un mantra Alex mientras acunaba entre sus brazos a Kate.

-Yo también lo siento – contestó ella apretando su cuerpo al de Alex aún más.

Durante varios minutos ambas mujeres continuaron abrazadas, sintiendo la piel añorada durante tantos años, siendo conscientes de que por mucho que lo intentasen nunca podrían dejar de amarse, pero sabiendo que seis años de separación y dolor eran difíciles de olvidar.

-Alex necesito pensar – dijo la detective cuando ambas se separaron.

-Ya, lo entiendo, sólo quería explicarme no podía dejar que por más tiempo creyeses que no te quería o que me había olvidado de ti – decía ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Servicios sociales? – Alex asintió.

-Creí que era una buena opción, intentar que ningún joven se deje enredar en negocios poco lícitos que lo único que harán será destruir su vida – Kate asintió y en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa- También mantengo una de las tiendas de comics, mi casa, mi Mustang, y la cabaña, eso es lo que queda de la antigua Alex Vause, eso y el amor que siento por ti.

Kate no dijo nada, sólo la miró, suspiró y agachó la cabeza, su corazón latía desbocado y gritaba que no la dejase salir de aquella casa, pero su cerebro le decía que no debía dejarse llevar que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas.

-Necesito curarme – dijo Kate alzando la cabeza- Necesito olvidar el dolor para poder dejar libre el amor que siento por ti – Miró al cambio de expresión en el rostro de Alex- Claro que te quiero, pero ahora mismo estoy muy dolida, necesito tiempo para curar esas heridas, y poder vivir todo lo que siento por ti – Alex asintió sonriendo- Ayúdame a curar esas heridas – le dijo perdiéndose en los ojos de ella- Enséñame en lo que se ha convertido la mujer que amo, lucha por reconquistarme.

Alex salió de aquella casa con esperanzas, esperanzas de que aún era posible un futuro juntas, y le costase el tiempo que le costase lograría sanar todo el dolor que había provocado a la mujer que amaba.


End file.
